Smell of Desire
by Spin11
Summary: Add two matchmaking waitresses, a few pick up lines, a seductive dance and you get a night Sara and her dark knight will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

Smell of Desire Rated R / AU Summary: Add two matchmaking waitresses, a few pick up lines, a seductive dance, and you get a night that Sara and her dark knight will never forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Top Cow, Warner Bros., and whoever has their hands in the cookie jar. Of course with the exception of my own characters. *Muahaha*  
  
A/N: Thought I might take a little break from Revelation and give you something different. Okay the title comes from the song by Enigma. Its because of that song my lil evil muses have been plotting this story. So here it is (btw, it's a Work in Progress. So bear with me). I must thank Jeni for taking the time and helping me out with this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Please don't flame me I burn to easily. Enjoy!  
  
Sara sat at the small round table with her two closest friends, Vicki Po and Lee Woo. By begging and pleading both had miraculously convinced their mutual, over-worked friend to spend a night out. "Come on Pez you've been working like a dog. You need sometime to relax and let loose." Those were Vicki's words. But how could she honestly relax and let loose in a club. It wasn't exactly Sara's type of place. Give her a nice quiet bar with decent beer and a room with a pool table and she would have been happy.  
  
Instead, they ransacked her closet, and when they found nothing Vicki magically pulled out a dress for Sara to wear. At first, it was a rather innocent looking dress. A simple black silk dress, a bit short for her taste but Sara was willing to use it. That was until she turned it over and notices that a very large portion of the back was missing. She held the dress up by its two too thin straps and stared at it shockingly. It had taken another hour of groveling and begging from the two before Sara caved in and slipped on the dress. After another half an hour of messing with her hair and make-up, they finally left her apartment and headed straight to Club Fusions.  
  
To Sara's surprise, it wasn't all that busy considering it was a Friday night. Then again, it was still early when they had arrived. From what she's heard about the club things didn't begin to pick up until 11 p.m. and stealing a glance at her watch it was only 9:30 p.m. Thankfully the room, which was dimly light with blues lights, wasn't overly crowed there were a few people shattered here and there. The huge bar adorned one side of the wall and in the middle of the room was the dance floor, surrounded by railings and a short ramp where people had to walk down. On the opposite side of the dance floor, high above on its perch was the DJ booth. The rest of the room was filled with booths, small round tall tables, and bar stools.  
  
Sara unconsciously ran her hand behind her neck and sighed. It wasn't as if she hadn't worn some pretty risque stuff in the past but now she couldn't help but feel a bit overly exposed. The dress had proven to be more then just innocent. Her entire back was exposed down to the very base of her spine, and the helm of the dress stopped just past mid-thigh. In addition, with her hair pinned up, save a few locks cascading down along her face, she just felt naked.  
  
"How are you holding up in that dress?" Vicki amusingly teased.  
  
Sara glared back at her already plotting her revenge on the woman. Vicki sheepishly smiled while Lee said, "You look great " Sara also spared her a vehement look, "Oh, I'm getting the both of you for this." Sara swore.  
  
"Ah, come on Pez loosen up will you. You do look great and if you'd stop shutting down every guy that paid you a complement you'd have more fun." Vicki informed.  
  
"Vick please horny assholes have been coming up to us since we've been here. They deserved to be shot period with some of those pick up lines they used." The trio began to laugh remembering some of them.  
  
Excuse me, do you have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine.  
  
I'm new in town, could I have directions to your house.  
  
I wonder what our children will look like.  
  
That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed.  
  
And of course their favorite one they've heard so far was, "I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth." Sara just rolled her eyes. She stared at the blond headed, blue eyed, imitation Armani suit wearing man and said, "You want to make me the happiest woman on earth?" Sara asked. Immediately he perked up at Sara's question.  
  
"Oh yeah, baby."  
  
"Well why don't your take your 'urges' someplace else and get the hell away from me."  
  
The man known as Matt only chuckled at Sara's retort and continued to work his charm on her. "Oh I get it you're playing hard to get." Matt had moved closer to Sara, quickly invading her personal space. Underneath the table, he placed his clammy hand on her right knee and tired to work his way up. "So just where do these long legs of yours end?" He grinned. Sara sweetly smiled in return. She let her right-hand run down along his arm down to where his hand rested on her thigh. And for a brief moment, Matt had thought he had scored with the green-eyed temptress as she ever so gently squeezes his hand.  
  
Sara could feel the Witchblade convert into its gauntlet form. She wrapped her metal fingers around Matt's hand and gave him another squeeze. Matt's face contorted and he whimpered as the pain in his hand induced as Sara added more pressure. Sara leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I'm only going to say this one last time. Leave my friends and me alone. Is that clear?" Matt nodded his head unable to speak. Satisfied Sara let him go and Matt mumbled, "Crazy bitch." Before leaving the table, cradling his injured hand in the other.  
  
"Okay what just happened, Pez?" Vicki inquired.  
  
Sara innocently looked at Vicki then over to Lee who was sporting a surprised look. "Nothing. The guy just decided I wasn't worth the effort." Sara too a sip of her drink. Vicki and Lee shared a knowing look and just let the subject drop.  
  
As time wore on more people began to show up, and the club was slowly beginning to pick up. Sara looked down at her watch, 10:30 p.m. She downed the remnants of her drink and waved for the waitresses. A tall beautiful redhead walked over to the table.  
  
"What can I get for you, Hon?"  
  
"I'll have another Jack and coke." The waitress nodded her head and turned her attention to Lee, "What about you, Hon? What are you getting?"  
  
"I'll just get another coke."  
  
"Coke? Don't you want to try something else?"  
  
Lee shook her head as she gently patted her belly. "Can't really since I'm drinking for two now." The waitress smiled, "Hey congratulations. Well we do have non-alcoholic drinks. Ah, lets see..." before the waitress was able to list the other drinks; another waitress had joined the group. This waitress was a contradiction to the other. She was much shorter, and unlike the long red hair of the first waitress, this one had short dark hair that just passed her shoulders. However, what stood out the most were her blue streaks. "Hey Jeni you won't believe what I just heard. You know that jerk Matt? Well apparently some chick broke his hand and totally bruised his ego."  
  
"Well its about time that asshole got his." Jeni added.  
  
"I heard that. And I salute to the woman responsible. May she live a long and happy life." Jeni just shook her head. "Don't mind her Lara can be a bit dramatic at times."  
  
Lara gasped in shock as she dramatically laid a hand over her heart. "I do not! You hurt my feelings, Jeni." For added effect, Lara sniffled a few times. "Oh, please. Would you knock it off we got work to do. Now list some non-alcoholic drinks so this mother to be can have something to drink." Lara smiled at Lee, "Hey congrats! Hm, let's see what's good for ya? I got it how about a daydreamer?"  
  
Lee looked confusingly over at Sara who only shrugged. "What's in a daydreamer?"  
  
"A daydreamer is just passion fruit syrup and orange juice on the rocks."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lee responded.  
  
"Okay so that's one J & C and one daydreamer. How about your other friend that was with you?"  
  
Sara and Lee looked over to the dance floor. Vicki seemed to be having more luck with the guys tonight. She was already dancing with guy number two. "Ah, we'll just wait for her to come back and see what she wants." Sara answered.  
  
"Okay if you ladies need anything else just wave either of us down, I'm Jeni and this little one here you already know as Lara."  
  
"Thanks guys." Sara added.  
  
As the two waitresses left Vicki had returned from the dance floor, a little breathless and worn out. "Whew! Just barley escaped that one." Vicki reached for the napkin and began to wipe away the sheen of sweat on her face. "What he didn't turn out to be the medical miracle he claimed to be?" Sara teased which got her an evil glare from Vicki. "Oh please. 'Scientists call me a medical miracle'. Well who ever made him gave him two left feet. That man can NOT dance. I'm surprise I still have any of my toes left." Just then Jeni had returned with the drinks.  
  
"Okay one J&C for the lady and one daydreamer for the mother to be. You look like you've escaped with your life. So what will you have, Hon?" Vicki contemplated for a minute and said, "I'll have a scotch fix."  
  
"Oh, that bad huh?" Jeni added as she wrote down the order on a piece of paper.  
  
"Worse!" Vicki said before the waitress left for the bar.  
  
Dropping the tray on top of the counter, Lara lifted the partition and walked behind the bar. She reached into one of the coolers, grabbing a water bottle. She moved over to the side, not wanting to get in the way of the other bartenders. She leaned back against the wall and ripped the cap off. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, Lara relishes the feel of the cool liquid running down her throat, quenching her thirst. Nearly half of the contents of the bottle were gone when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" She lifted her hand to signal the person to wait until she was done. A few more gulps and the bottle was empty. Lara sighed her relief and tossed the bottle into one of the appropriate trash bins.  
  
"Alright what can I do..." Lara's sentence trailed off as she turned around to address the person who had so abruptly interrupted her small break. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widen. The man was gorgeous. Long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, the most impressive eyes she has ever seen on a man, a beautiful face covered by his dark well-trimmed beard, and oh so soft kissable lips.  
  
Lara continued her slow inspection, which was only half of his body. The rest she couldn't see since the counter was in the way. Nevertheless, if his bottom half looked as good as his top then the man was perfect. The color of his black shirt and coat only seem to heighten the mystery of what hidden features lie beneath those clothes. It's a shame the club had a strict dress code she thought.  
  
However, judging by those broad shoulders the man must have been chiseled beautifully from stone. He leaned forward and placed his hands on top of the counter. Lara lowered her eyes and stared at his gloved hands. Lara wasn't all that phased by the gloves actually it seemed to add to the mystery. Perhaps she could persuade him to take them off along with some other articles of clothing. Such large strong hands with long fingers. 'Oh my,' she thought, 'big hands mean big...'  
  
"Miss?"  
  
His rich dark voice pulled Lara out of her trance. She quickly found her voice, "Ah, what can I do to you..." but it was a shame that her brain wasn't as quick as her tongue, "I mean what can you do to me, uh, I mean." Lara closed her eyes and buried her face behind her hand. Her face was growing red from embarrassment. She turned away from him for a brief moment, trying to regain her composure. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Okay.  
  
She turned back and was happy to find him still standing there, watching her with those beautiful caramel eyes. "Ah, sorry about that. Let me try this again." she smiled. He responded by flashing her a small smile. It was almost her undoing but Lara held herself together. Hopefully enough to at least answer him back. "What can I do," she paused, "for you?"  
  
He leaned in closer, Lara following in suit. He was close enough for her to capture a whiff of his cologne. She inhaled as much as she could of his scent, pushing the urge not to hop over the counter and, "I was hoping if you could help me."  
  
"Ask and you shall receive."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lara's eyes widen in shock. Did she just say that out loud?  
  
"I mean yeah sure. How can I help you?" Before he could say anything Lara heard her name being called.  
  
"LARA!!"  
  
She turned around to see Jeni standing there and a knowing smirk on her face. Lara turned back and said, "Don't move. I'll be right back. Just don't disappear or anything." Lara reluctantly left the mystery man behind and approached Jeni. The moment she got in ear short Lara yelled, "Can't you see I'm working it over there, woman!?" Jeni looked over to the man standing by the bar. Lara watched her friend's reaction. She couldn't help but laugh as the same expression that she had on earlier was now mirrored on Jeni.  
  
"Can I be HIS slave tonight?" Jeni finally added as she continued to examine him from head to toe.  
  
"Take a number." Lara added sarcastically.  
  
"I think I might. Hey I got a pen he's got a number. Think of the possibilities. By the way what's his name?"  
  
"I wouldn't know I didn't get the chance because someone called me over here. Which reminds me what did you want?"  
  
"What?" Jeni answered not bothering to turn her eyes away from tall, dark, and gorgeous. Lara shook her head and finally did something that what would get her friend's attention and probably a slap in return. She reached over the counter and pinched Jeni on the arm. "Ow," Jeni narrowed her eyes on Lara while rubbing her arm, "What was that for?"  
  
"You called me over here, remember? Now, what did you want?" With her hands on her hips, Lara waited.  
  
Jeni blinked once then twice as it finally dawned on her. "Oh yeah, uh, could you be a dear and mix me up a scotch fix for table 11. I would ask the other guys but their pretty slammed."  
  
Lara gasped as her mouth dropped opened, "You called me here, tearing me away from that gorgeous man over there, for a drink?"  
  
"Please!?" Jeni pleaded, "Pretty please!"  
  
Lara rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine!"  
  
"Thank you, sweetie" Jeni added. A mumbled, "Yeah, yeah" was heard as Lara walked off to prepare the drink. Jeni stood there for a moment and spared a long glance at the man standing at the end of the bar. Without hesitation, she walked over to him. He was leaning against the counter when he heard someone walk up beside him. He looked up, it was the other waitress. Jeni smiled at him and he smiled in return.  
  
'Damn,' she thought, 'the man is even more gorgeous up close and that smile.' Jeni picked up a few napkins and began fanning herself. She wondered if Lara had the same reaction. "Are you all right, Miss?" Jeni turned to look at him a bit sheepish knowing very well why she was so flushed. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just got a little hotter in here that's all." A small silence fell between them before Jeni spoke up once again. "Are you waiting for someone?" realizing that he was just standing there with no drink in hand and gratefully no sign of a date or significant other.  
  
"In an obscure sense you could say I am. Yet, I fear I shall be waiting for a very long time."  
  
"Who in their right mind would keep you waiting?"  
  
He grinned and lowered his head, averting his eyes. Jeni smiled, 'Did he just blush?'  
  
"The opposite of talking isn't listening. The opposite of talking is waiting."* He responded cryptically. It took a minute for Jeni to realize what he was getting at.  
  
"So this 'person' you're waiting for isn't ready to talk to you yet?" He chuckled and nodded slightly.  
  
Jeni spotted Lara walking back, drink in hand. Jeni leaned closer to him and said, "Well if you ever get tired of waiting for this person you come find me, the name is Jeni. I am more then willing to engage in some very long conversations." He looked up and reached out for her hand. She watched as he raised it to his mouth and gently kissed the back of her hand. Jeni let out a small gasp and stared in awe. "I shall keep that in mind, Lady Jeni."  
  
"One scotch fix," Lara laid the glass on Jeni's tray, "to go." Lara waved a hand in front of Jeni's face when she didn't respond. "Hello earth to Jeni?" Lara sighed and reached over to pinch Jeni's arm again. "Ow! Would you stop doing that?" she rubbed her arm. "Now, where's my drink?" Lara cleared her throat and looked down at her tray. "Oh, right. Ha." Jeni picked up her tray and left the two alone.  
  
"All right handsome, now where were we?" Lara said turning her attention back to him. She watched, as his eyes grew wide. From the expression on his face, one would register it as shock.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "Its nothing." But his eyes were saying otherwise. Interesting how she could actually read him just by looking into those expressive eyes. If he wasn't too careful, someone could actually take advantage of him. "I don't mean to be forward but I think you're lying." His eyebrows shot up. Lara couldn't help but giggle. "Look the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."  
  
"Ian, Ian Nottingham." What a sexy name she thought. It goes perfectly with that gorgeous body of his. Lara stuck her hand out, "Well it's a pleasure meeting you Ian Nottingham. The name is Lara by the way but I'm sure you already know that." Remembering how Jeni had summoned her earlier. Ian took her offered hand and placed a soft kiss on the back, just as he had done with Jeni. He couldn't understand why but somehow he just felt at ease when it came to those two women.  
  
Lara gasped and when she was able to find her voice she asked, "Now how can I help you Ian?" He grinned and a dark glint flashed is his eyes.  
  
~*~ *quote by Fran Lebowitz 


	2. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
"Sorry about the long wait for your drink. I got a little distracted." Jeni placed the order on the table in front of Vicki. "Its no problem at all. I mean seeing what was distracting you I really don't blame you for taking your time." Both women started laughing.  
  
"What are you ladies talking about?" Lee questioned.  
  
"Remember how I was wondering what was taking my drink so long." Lee nodded her head. "Well I noticed Jeni here was chatting with a very handsome man."  
  
"Where?" Sara questioned.  
  
"He's over there at the end of the bar talking to that other waitress, Lara." Both Sara and Lee turned in their seats, trying to catch a glance of him. "Whoa," Lee responded as her eyes traveled up and down, "I see what you ladies mean. Very nice."  
  
"Damn, that guy is blocking my view. Though I can see his backside and I must say that he has a fine ass." Sara openly admired what she could. She stared a minute too long and the guy that was blocking her range of view had caught her eye. Sara quickly turned around, hoping that he wasn't misinterpreting her look of approval that was directed towards the other man for him. She glanced over her shoulder, grateful to see that he hadn't moved and continued to talk to the small group at the table. That was when she noticed Lara heading their way.  
  
"Here you go ladies," Lara placed her tray on the table and with Jeni's help they began placing the contents around the table. "Here is a bottle of the club's best champagne." placing the silver bucket right in the middle of the table. "And for you my dear," Lara turned to Lee, "the club's best non-alcoholic drink, Tropical Fusion." Lara began pouring champagne into two glasses when she added, "Also don't worry about tonight's drink tab. Its all been taking care of. So you ladies enjoy yourselves." She first handed one flute glass to Vicki and the other to Sara.  
  
"What are you taking about? Just who ordered this?" The detective in Sara was kicking in.  
  
"Come on Pez who cares. Take a sip of that champagne and relax for once. If someone out there wants to pamper us then let them." Vicki was obviously enjoying herself but the detective side of Sara wasn't giving up her little interrogation. "Vicki, I'm just wondering who would go through so much trouble." Four sets of eye, including Jeni's, stared curiously at Lara. She spared Jeni a knowing look and immediately Jeni understood. Lara turned to Sara, "Detective Pezzini why don't you take your friend's advice and relax, enjoy the night. I mean that's the reason why you ladies are here, right." Vicki nodded her head, raised her glass in salute, then took another sip.  
  
Sara's curiosity was definitely piqued now, "How did you know my last name and that I'm a Detective?" Sara was sure that her last name and occupation was never discussed with this person before.  
  
Lara smiled and said, "All your questions will be answered in due time, Detective."  
  
Sara was about to say something but a man's voice had interrupted. "Excuse me?"  
  
Sara turned around to see the man, the one that had been blocking her view, standing there. In Sara's eyes, he wasn't all that bad looking. From the looks of it, he was tall, perhaps just a few inches taller then her. He had beautiful green eyes, short curly black hair, and clean-shaven. He wasn't overly stocky but wasn't too skinny either. He was actually perfect. Perhaps Sara was happy that he misread her intentions.  
  
"Yes?" Sara answered. 'Was he actually blushing?' she thought.  
  
He nervously glanced at everyone and then turned his attention to Sara. "I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I just felt like I had to tell you." He actually sounded genuine. 'Why not.' Sara thought. She should just relax and enjoy herself tonight. She smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome. My name is Damien by the way."  
  
"Its nice to meet you Damien, I'm Sara." She stuck her hand out and he gently took it into his. "These are my friends, Vicki and Lee." Damien paid each woman a glance and a brief hello but was quickly back on Sara. "Would you care to dance, Sara?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Damien helped her off the chair and guided her to the dance floor.  
  
"Looks like Sara might be hooked. He was quite the charmer." Lee added as she and Vicki happily watched Sara dance with Damien.  
  
"I think you mean player." Jeni added giving Lara a knowing look. She nodded in agreement.  
  
Vicki and Lee turned their attention towards the two waitresses. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Damien is a regular here and let me tell you he's played more then half of the women here in this club. He's somehow perfected the game and has been playing, a lot." Jeni informed.  
  
"Your friend seems like a smart person, really nice. So if I were you tell her to watch her back." Lara said. The two waitresses were about to leave until Lee stopped them.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Could you give us at least an idea who did this?" Lee motioning towards the drinks.  
  
Lara grinned, "Well I promised I wouldn't tell but," she directed her eyes towards Ian who was standing at the end of the bar. Both Vicki and Lee followed and smiled. After finally satiating their curiosity, both Lara and Jeni headed back towards the bar.  
  
As the song ended, both Sara and Damien made their way off the dance floor. When they reached the table, both were a bit winded and tried. "Thanks for the dance Damien."  
  
"No, I should thank you. I'm having a great time." Damien turned to the other ladies, "So are you ladies enjoying the champagne and drinks I got you?"  
  
"It was you?" Sara sounded surprised.  
  
Damien sheepishly smiled, "Yes it was me."  
  
Vicki raised a questioning eyebrow at Lee who immediately got the hint. "I need to use the ladies room. Sara why don't you come with me." Lee grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her along, leaving Damien with Vicki.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
"So which one of those ladies are you waiting for?" Jeni asked Ian when they arrived at the bar. Lara spared them a confused look before moving behind the bar.  
  
"Wait let me guess that detective woman, right?" Ian nodded his head.  
  
"You know what I think. You should stop waiting and just go for it. This detective,"  
  
"Her name is Sara." Ian added.  
  
"Well Sara seems like a no nonsense kind of woman. She has this strong sense of character, will not take shit from anyone. She likes being in control and from her reaction to Lara's little lecture she doesn't like it when her control is taken away." Ian looked over at Lara who only shrugged her shoulders. "You said the opposite of talking is not listening. The opposite of talking is waiting. Well I say stop wasting time by waiting. Make your move and go talk to her." Jeni stated.  
  
Lara listened to their conversation. "The opposite of taking is not listening its waiting. What the hell are you two talking about?" Both Jeni and Ian turned to Lara amusingly.  
  
"While you were being a dear and mixing up my drink," Jeni paused, "you know what I don't even know your name yet."  
  
"My apologizes Lady Jeni. My name is Ian Nottingham."  
  
"Well Ian and I were having a conversation. Anyway to make things short I think Ian here likes Sara."  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be surprised if the man wasn't in love with her." Lara added. Seeing the utter confusion on his face Lara said, "Like I told you Ian. Its in the eyes, all in the eyes." Jeni nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Ian stared incredulously between the two women. How is it that after such a short time these two could read him so well? "So are we right? Do you have feelings for Detective Sara Pezzini?" Ian tried to speak but no words were coming out. He lowered his head, averting his eyes. They had caught him completely off guard. A feat that not too many people were able to accomplish. He looked back up and two pairs of eyes stared back at him, waiting for an answer. There was no use in hiding the truth from these two. Ian whispered, "Yes I do care for Sara very much. But I cannot just go up to her and," he was stuck trying to find the words. "Besides the current situation between us makes it difficult to merely have a conversation."  
  
"We don't understand." Both Jeni and Lara said in unison.  
  
"Sara has this illusion of the kind of person I am. Because of this illusion, she has misconceived some of my intentions in the past. It is truly all complicated. In simple terms Sara absolutely abhors me."  
  
"Then why don't you just break away from this illusion and show her the real you. No offenses Ian but stop wallowing in the shadows and embrace the light. Moreover, if this Sara is the light, embrace her. Show her who you really are."  
  
"What if she does not like what she sees?" Ian whispered. Lara and Jeni at each other. Already knowing what the other was thinking. The man was down right gorgerous. 'What's not to like?'  
  
"Then it just means," Jeni reached out to cup his cheek, "she doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Or it could mean that this Sara person is one blind chick. I mean even we can see the real you and it did not take us long to figure it out. We like the real you, Ian, and I am sure if you gave Sara the chance to see what we do she will like you too. For one night let your inhibitions go." Ian heeded both Lara and Jeni's advice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lee would you slow down. What you really have to go this badly?" Sara's protests were ignored and Lee continued to walk on.  
  
"Lee if you don't slow down I'm going to trip in these heels and fall flat on my face." Finally, Lee slowed down and reluctantly let go of Sara's hand. "Thank you!" Lee turned to her, "Sorry Sara just wanted the chance to talk to you."  
  
"What you couldn't find a more subtle way to grab my attention?" Sara checked her dress making sure nothing was 'falling' out after Lee had so roughly pulled her away. "So what's so important you had to literally drag me away?"  
  
"Its about that Damien guy."  
  
"Yeah, what about him. I thought we were hitting it off pretty good."  
  
"I know it's just that he's not what he seems. Vicki and I got some interesting info about him and believe it wasn't good.  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"Jeni and Lara."  
  
"The waitresses?" Sara's eyebrows shot up. Lee nodded her head. Sara could see the concern look on Lee's face. "Look Lee don't worry I can take care of myself. I am a cop you know. I can handle a guy like Damien."  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself but I just don't to see you hurt again." Lee did not mention a name but Sara knew she was referring to Daniel. It was hard at first but she was moving on.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to tell me. To warn me about this guy?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, there was one other thing. Lara actually told us who was responsible for taking care of our drinks."  
  
"You mean it wasn't Damien."  
  
Lee shook her head, "Nope, it was that guy at the bar."  
  
"You mean the one with the fine ass?" Sara said amusingly.  
  
"That's the one and," Lee looked over Sara's shoulder, "If you turn around right now you can get a nice full view of his backside." Without hesitation, Sara whirled around wanting to catch a glimpse. Lee was right Sara had a very nice view from where they stood. Mr. Ass was leaning against the counter and it looked like he was in full conversation with those waitresses, Jeni and Lara. Sara held her breath as he straightened up and was about to turn around. Now she was going to see if his backside looked as good as his front but Lee had better ideas.  
  
"Okay, now I really have to go. Come on Sara." Lee grabbed Sara's hand, this time dragging her to the ladies room.  
  
"No, no, no, wait!" Sara craned her neck, wanting to see the identity of the mysterious man. But the bustle of people around were in her way and she was unable to see him  
  
~*~ 


	4. Smell of Desire

Warning there is some explicit swearing so beware. But things will cool down...hehe.. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Vicki, right?" She spared him a small grin. "What do you do for a living?" Damien moved closer to Vicki and leaned on the table.  
  
"I'm a medical examiner." Vicki unenthusiastically answered, Lara and Jeni's warning ringing in her ears. If they were right about this guy then he wasn't for Pez.  
  
"Hm, that sounds very interesting." Damien flashed his charming smile while he placed a hand on her bare knee. Vicki picked his hand up, placed it on the table and as far away from her anatomy.  
  
Damien snorted, 'I see playing a little hard to get. All right I can play along.' He turned his eyes on Vicki, "Look why don't we skip the bullshit here. How about it you, Sara, me, and perhaps your other friend would like to come over to my place and play a little doctor."  
  
Vicki rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please."  
  
"Oh I do that very well. If you would just give me a chance, you'll see for yourself. But if you don't want to try some of this well then it's your lost. I guess that leaves more for Sara to enjoy." Damien said self- assuredly, while stroking Vicki's arm.  
  
"I doubt Sara would be interested in you after we tell her the kind of person you really are." She said while batting away his arm.  
  
"And what exactly am I?"  
  
"A player which is exactly what Jeni and Lara were warning me about."  
  
"Those two bitches don't know what the hell they are talking about." Damien roughly held on to Vicki's arm.  
  
"Did I hear my name being called?" Both Vicki and Damien turned to see who it was.  
  
Damien groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Lara! Can't you see we're talking here?"  
  
"Well I'm ending our conversation so would you please leave." When Damien made no move Vicki turned towards Lara, "Could you have him removed, please." Lara nodded her head and signaled one of the bartenders to have the bouncers escort Damien out.  
  
"I don't fucking think so. I'm staying right here. Our conversation isn't over."  
  
"Damien just do us a favor and get the fuck out of here, all right." Lara reached to unfasten his hold on Vicki's arm. Damien let go but instead violently grabbed Lara's wrist. "You," He pointed a finger at her, "butt out. This is none of your business, bitch."  
  
"Such vulgar language is excessively inappropriate when in front of such ladies." Three sets of eyes turned to stare at Ian. Vicki gasped and before she could stop herself she whispered, "The pirate." Three heads turned to stare at her, confused. Vicki blushed unable to believe she had said that aloud, especially in such a situation. Damien frowned and turned to Ian, "What the fuck ever. Turn your sissy, ponytail-wearing ass around and leave us alone. This has got nothing to do with you." Lara tried to free her wrist from Damien's grip but he would not let up. Lara winced as Damien increased his hold on her. Ian's eyes flared.  
  
With lightening speed, Ian reached out capturing Damien's wrist in an iron grip. Damien winced in pain, his own grip on Lara waning. Lara jerked her hand free and she began massaging her wrist. "And such use of force is highly undesired for such ladies. It would please me and I am sure it would please these lovely ladies if you would apologize to them." Damien made no such apology but he had something else he wanted to say, "Fuck you."  
  
Ian sighed and shook his head. While switching his grip on Damien's wrist to the other Ian said, "My apologies ladies," he kicked the back of Damien's knee and as he jerked back Ian pushed Damien's head forward until the bridge of his nose connected with the edge of the table. A sickening cracking sound echoed and patrons around the area stared in awe. Damien crumbled to the floor, moaning in pain. One hand clutching his knee and the other covering his nose that was now bleeding profusely. "You broke my fucking nose." Damien mumbled. Both in shock Lara and Vicki stared down at Damien then back up to Ian.  
  
Sara and Lee arrived to see a group of people hovering around their table. "What the hell is going on?" They ran up to the table, worried that something had happened to Vicki. Sara pushed and shoved people to the side as she maneuvered through the crowd, Lee directly following behind. "Would you get out of the way? Move!" Sara's voice grew louder and louder as she neared the table. Sara's eyes widen, her brows furrowed, as she spotted Nottingham standing there, anger quickly taking over, "Nottingham! I should have known. Just what the fuck are you doing here? Are you following me again? What the hell did you do to and what's wrong with Vicki, huh? I swear Nottingham if you."  
  
"Would you shut up!" Lara finally had enough of watching Sara yelling at Ian. Sara's eyebrows quickly shot up. She was about to respond but Lara beat her to it. "No, shut and listen. Look here DE-TEC-TIVE if I were you I would gather some evidence; find out what happened before you start accusing anyone. Because you're getting your shit mixed up." Sara was fuming. How dare this person yell at her and tell her what to do. Sara was about to tell her off when she was once again interrupted.  
  
"Lara are you alright? Did that asshole hurt you?" Lara shook her head. Jeni had arrived with two of the bouncers, "Pick up this piece of shit off the ground and get him out of here." Jeni ordered. She then turned to Lara, seeing the anger in her eyes she ordered her to get some ice and wrap it around her wrist. "Jeni, I said I was okay!" Lara sighed as Jeni gave her that 'No you are not okay. Now go and cool off' look. "Fine!" Lara muttered under her breath. "What about this mess?" Jeni raised an eyebrow and Lara slumped her shoulders and walked back to the bar without saying another word.  
  
"I am truly sorry for the mess, Lady Jeni."  
  
"Yeah you should be sorry, Nottingham." Sara muttered under her breath. She stared at Ian, hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry about it but could you do me a favor and make sure Lara does as I say. She can be a bit stubborn." Ian nodded his head slightly. He averted making any eye contact with Sara. He knew her green eyes were flaming with anger.  
  
Sara watched Ian's retreating back, her anger still laced her voice as she yelled out to, "I'm not finished with you Nottingham!"  
  
"Hey? Hey!" Jeni called, grabbing Sara's attention. "Another outburst like that and I'm going to have you kicked out of here. Understood?"  
  
"Me.me?" Sara stared agape, "What about him? He's the cause of all of this." Her hands spreading at the disarray of their table.  
  
"Excuse me, just wait a minute. What exactly did you see, huh?" Jeni questioned.  
  
"What I saw was him," Sara pointed in Ian's direction, "towering over Damien who was cowering on the floor, bleeding, and my friend here in obvious shock. That's what I saw."  
  
Jeni took a deep breath, calming down the urge to yell at her. There was one trait she should have expected coming from such a strong-willed woman, a temper. The woman had a definite temper. "Look," Jeni started off as calmly as possible, "I can understand your concern for your friend's safety. I'd be angry too if I was in your place. However, before going off unhinged and start blaming someone, in this case, Ian, you might want to get your facts straight.  
  
Don't be so quick to judge. Why don't you find out what really happened from your friend here. In the mean time I'm going to clean up this mess and I'll bring you ladies some fresh drinks." With that said Jeni started to clear up the table, wiping, and salvaging what she could. Another waitress had arrived to help by sweeping up any broken glass.  
  
Sara turned to Vicki who was being consoled by Lee. "I'm okay guys. Just a bit shocked at what happened. I mean everything happened so fast." Vicki turned to Sara, "You know Pez their right. You really should have held back on that famous Pezzini anger." Jeni grinned at the stunned look on Sara. "Alright Vicki why don't you tell me what happened, okay?" Sara sat down in one of the bar stools and listned.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
Lara stormed behind the bar, pulled out a small glass, and began mixing herself a shot. Ian watched as she expertly concocted a drink. Pouring equaled amounts of three different types of liquor into a tiny glass. "What is that?" Ian inquired.  
  
"This," She held up the glass for Ian to see the different layers inside, "is called a Quick Fuck." Ian cringed at the lewd title of such a drink. He watched as she quickly down the contents in one gulp. She mixed herself another one and down that as well in one swig. Lara closed her eyes as the liquid ran smoothly down her throat, relishing the warmth it produced the moment it hit her stomach. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes and banged the glass unto the counter.  
  
Lara frowned as she stared at Ian, dark eyes boring into his. A feat he found unnerving. It was obvious she was still upset, about what he didn't know. He reached for her hand, "How does your wrist feel?" She pulled back and said, "Its fine." Lara remained quiet and continued to stare incredulously at him. Not taking much more Ian finally asked, "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you!" Was her biting reply.  
  
Ian's head snapped up to look at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I can't believe you actually stood there and let her talk to you like that. I mean damn Ian! You just stood there like some statue while she verbally lashed out at you."  
  
"Lady Sara's outbursts does not bother me. I am already use to it. Its nothing really." Ian wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Lara or himself.  
  
"Don't fucking try and bullshit me, Ian! I know it bothers you because I can see it in your eyes." Ian lowered his head in response and Lara continued on, "I can understand Sara being upset but she had no right to take it out on you. But what bothers me the most is that you just stood there, not once did you defend yourself. I mean what is up with that?!" Lara crossed her arms against her chest as she waited for an answer.  
  
"What was I supposed to say?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh, perhaps the truth might have worked, Ian." She said sarcastically. "You could have told her what really happened. Shit, I don't know anything to have kept her in check."  
  
"I told you, Sara hates me and she does not trust me. What makes you think she was going to believe in what I say? She never has in the past why would she start now?" Ian sighed, "I think I should leave and give her some space. Let her calm down."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lara quickly lifted the partition of the counter and walked around to confront Ian. "You are not leaving. Go over there and straighten her out. Put her in her place. I mean come on Ian you are a lot stronger then you think. I mean what you did to Damien was just.. wow! I'm sure you can handle her." Lara's flaring anger began to dull down. However, this time it was Ian's turn to be frustrated,  
  
"That was different. I am no stranger to violence, its second nature to me. With that Damien person, I reacted on instinct. But with Sara," he sighed and shook his head, "What you ask me to do is the impossible."  
  
Lara snorted, "Ian, I'm not asking you to do the impossible. I'm not asking you to leap tall buildings in a single bound, or start dodging bullets." Ian smirked at her last comment. 'If she only knew' he thought. "All I'm asking you to do is go over there and talk to her. If not for some idle chitchat then tell her off. I mean I would but I think she would kick my ass." Lara added trying to alleviate the tension. She could see that this conversation was really getting to him. Fortunately, it worked and she was greeted with a small grin. Then he started shaking his head no.  
  
"You make it sound as if it's an easy feat for me to accomplish. You do not understand. There is more to Sara then you realize. She's," he paused trying to find the right words.  
  
"She's what?" Lara shook her head trying to comprehend what Ian was trying to say.  
  
"Sara has a uniqueness that makes her different from most women. She is not of this world, she's," Ian's voice and eyes took on a far off look. A look that Lara recognized as complete amazement. "She is the moon, the sun, she is everything. Primal, original, warrior-goddess." Ian stopped himself. Those last words, why were they so familiar? Ian was sure he never uttered them before -or did he?  
  
"Let every man be respected as an individual and no man idolized." Wide- eyed Ian stared at Lara.  
  
"What? You look surprised that I quoted Albert Einstein." She chuckled.  
  
"No," Ian blinked several times, "It is just something I was not expecting. Your point is."  
  
"Point is, Ian, I think its great that you hold Sara in such high regards and that you have so much respect for her. I mean there is not a woman out there that doesn't want to feel cherished and held up on a pedestal especially by a man. However, you make Sara sound like as if she's some unreachable goddess. When in actuality she is just a woman, albeit," Lara added, holding up her hand before Ian could protest, "A special woman."  
  
"There is a fine line between worshiping and adoring someone. Some women don't need a guy following them around and kissing the ground they walk on. They need someone who will walk besides them, pay attention to them, who will talk and listen, and most of all they need someone who will love them unconditionally. I bet that's what Sara wants. Some who won't play games with her. Someone who is genuine in his feelings and honest in their actions.  
  
In addition, I bet it is harder on her since she is a cop. I'm sure she faces the wickedness of the world every single day. So I am guessing she also needs someone just as strong as she is. Someone who can take her crap, sees beyond the bullshit, and sees her as a woman. Sara deserves to be treated and loved like a normal woman. Not treated as if she is some kind of deity. Are you getting what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Ian lowered his eyes; "I am inexperienced when it comes to matters of the heart." Lara reached out to grab a gloved hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. His eyes lifted up and locked with hers. "Don't worry about it. I am definitely no expert when it comes to matters of the heart. Actually, I think its illegal for me to give out any advice. But in your case, I had to say something. Those eyes of yours don't hide much and I could see how hurt you were. In addition, I also seen how much you care about her when you described her to me." The corners of Ian's mouth rose slightly. It soon disappeared as it was quickly turning into a frown.  
  
"Hey, don't frown - you'll never know who might be falling in love with your smile." Lara said, trying to cheer him up. Unfortunately it didn't work this time.  
  
"What if I'm not that someone for Sara?" His eyes were pleading with hers. Lara's heart went out to him as he stared at those big brown puppy eyes.  
  
"I can't give you an answer but why don't you let Sara be the judge of that? Show her the kind of person you can be. Let her see the real you. Who knows she may surprise you."  
  
"How am I supposed to accomplish that?" Ian questioned.  
  
"I'm sure we can help you." Jeni added as she placed her full tray on the counter.  
  
"And how exactly are you two going to help me?"  
  
The duo exchanged devilish looks and both sported matching grins. Ian could not help but swallow the lump in his throat. He could not bat the sense that he had unknowingly given these two women complete control. "By the time this night is through Sara is going to be seeing you in a whole new light." Jeni confidently stated before returning to clear off her tray.  
  
"But how."  
  
"Shh." Lara placed her fingers across his beautiful lips to shut him up. She sighed, 'Damn they are soft. Sara you lucky bitch.' Lara thought. She pulled her fingers way and placed her hands on her hips. "You leave that up to us, gorgeous." Once again, Lara spotted that shock expression on his face. Was he blushing, again?  
  
"Okay before we start I have to ask. Ian why do you look so shock every time we pay you a compliment?" After clearing up her tray, Jeni walked over to Lara.  
  
"I have never been on the receiving end of such intimate flattery before." Ian lowered his head.  
  
"Are you telling us no one has ever told you just how attractive you are?" Jeni questioned.  
  
"How about handsome?" Lara added.  
  
Ian only shook his head no.  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Luscious?"  
  
"Stunning?"  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
Each taking turns, word after word Ian shook his head no.  
  
"So you have NO idea just how completely fine you are, do you?" Jeni finally said.  
  
Ian looked up from his bowed head, brows furrowed, and a perplexed expression on his face. "I am?"  
  
"YES!" Jeni and Lara said in unison.  
  
"Okay what about Sara? I mean we know you're not exactly on her top ten list but she can't be THAT blind. She must have told you at least once? -Or gave you a look or something, anything?" Lara inquired.  
  
Ian remained silent.  
  
"Apparently Lara the woman IS that blind." Jeni rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh good grief! Shoot I bet even a homosexual female would look at Ian and say 'He's handsome.'" Lara stopped short and out of left field asked Ian a personal question about Sara. "She likes guys right? I mean she is straight, right?"  
  
Ian was stunned by Lara's question and Jeni was having a hard time holding her laughter. Lara looked at Ian's shocked expression. She shrugged her shoulders and innocently stared at both of them, "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Ian? Hey, I have to ask. We wouldn't want you wasting your time on her or anything."  
  
"Lady Lara, I assure you Sara is a healthy heterosexual."  
  
"Okay then I guess the only thing left is to have those 'blinders' taken off and direct her vision towards you. Then when that's done give her a subtle nudge in the right direction." Lara suggested.  
  
"Lara we are talking about that woman over there. With Sara, it has to be more then just a subtle nudge. I think we need to give her a major push."  
  
"Oh yeah, then maybe the fall will actually knock some sense into her." Lara added.  
  
"Lady Sara is a stubborn woman. How do you intend to push her?" Ian wondered. There was that shared look again. The wheels were starting to turn and those wicked grins were plastered across their faces.  
  
"Ian ever heard of the expression or phrase 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Jeni asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," Ian turned to Lara, "here's a another expression 'Jealous makes the heart grow fonder, faster.'"  
  
"Jealously?" Ian sounded skeptical.  
  
"Jealously!" The matchmaking duo said together. 


	6. Smell of Desire

"How will jealously work?" Ian questioned.  
  
"We figure that Sara is use to having your full attention and that she my not like the idea of sharing that consideration with anyone one else, especially when it involve members of the opposite sex." Lara infromed.  
  
"I have to disagree.." Ian began to protest but what quickly interrupted.  
  
"Ian trust us. We'll help you get your foot in the door. The rest will be up to you."  
  
"Alright but who of the opposite sex will help me?" Ian wondered.  
  
"We, will happily volunteer to help you make Sara jealous." A wicked glint could be seen in both Lara and Jeni's eyes.  
  
"Hey Jeni your drinks are ready." One of the bartenders informed her. Jeni turned to Lara and asked, "Are you sure you're alright? I mean is your wrist okay?" Lara smiled at the concern in Jeni's voice, "Yes MOM. I'm fine and my wrist is okay. See?" Lara rotated her hand to emphasize.  
  
"Good then you can bring the drinks to table 11. While I keep Ian here company."  
  
Lara gasped realizing she had been tricked. She immediately grabbed her wrist and pretended to be in pain, "Oh, ow, ow, I was wrong. I'm not completely healed. I think I should stay here with Ian while you go and serve the drinks." Lara asked hopefully. Jeni began to nod her head in agreement and said, "I don't think so."  
  
Lara groaned and walked over to the counter and picked up the tray. "Do you honestly think it's a good idea for me to go back there. She could still be holding a grudge against me. I mean I did yell at her and told her to shut up. The girl looks like she works out and I wouldn't be surprised that she can kick my ass."  
  
"What are you worried about. If you get in trouble Ian here will rescue you. Now stop stalling and go."  
  
"Fine! Behave while I'm gone." Lara threw over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"Jeni a little help, please." One of the other waitresses called out to her.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute Ian. I'll be right back."  
  
Ian nodded his head and watched as Jeni assist the other waitress. As he waited for her, return Ian felt a hand on his back. Ian stiffened and turned around. Two brazen women confronted him. Both clad in matching red dresses that were excessively small to cover much of their slender forms. The only difference between the two women was their hair color. Woman one had long blonde hair while woman two had short dark hair.  
  
"Hi there my name is Amy," woman one said. "And this here is my friend, Tonjia." She pointed at woman two winked back.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Ian flashed them a small smile. He worriedly looked for help in the form of two waitresses but Jeni and Lara were busy elsewhere. He had to handle these two alone.  
  
"We wanted to ask you a question, if you don't mind? Mr."  
  
"Nottingham" Ian informed them.  
  
"Well Mr. Nottingham, Amy and I were wondering would mind if we stare at you up close instead of from across the room?" They grinned devilish.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ian replied a bit taken aback.  
  
The two sauntered over to him, invading his personal space. Ian moved only to be pushed back against the counter. Ian stiffened as their wandering hands began to move up and down his chest and arms. "We couldn't help but notice you from acorss the room and we decided that we can make one of your fantasies come true." Tonjia said as she played with his silk tie.  
  
"What exactly is this fantasy you wish to fulfill?"  
  
"You know a Ménage-a-trois, a threesome." Amy said.  
  
"My apologizes ladies but I must decline. Perhaps some of the other gentlemen here are more then willing to take up such an.. offer."  
  
Jeni was making her way back to the bar when she spotted Ian and two women all over him. "Oh shit. Ho alert!" she muttered under her breath. 'Poor Ian looks like he wants to bolt right on out of here.' She thought as quickly made her way over. A plan already formulating in her mind the closer she got. She just hoped Ian was smart enough to play along. The moment she got in ear shot Jeni yelled out,  
  
"Oh my God! Ian is that you!? Come here and give me a hug." Jeni dropped her tray on the counter and rushed over to them. Ian pried away from the women's clutches and moved over to Jeni. She quickly engulfed him in a hug and whispered into his ear, "Just follow my lead."  
  
"Excuse me, wait-tress!" Amy raised an snobbish eyebrow at Jeni. "WE were busy talking to him. I'm sure people must be thirsty. So why don't you go back and do your JOB." Jeni was seething inside but she made sure wasn't showing it. 'Oh I know Miss. Twig did not just tell me off.' Jeni thought. As much as she wanted to get into a verbal spat with the two she knew a better way when dealing with these kinds of women. Someone once told her to kill them with kindness and that's exactly what she was going to do.  
  
Jeni put on her most angelic smiles and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal him away from you but I just had to come over and say hello. I mean its been what?" Jeni looked up at Ian who was still in the dark on what her plans were. "Oh almost two months since we last saw each other?" Ian nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay you said your hello now leave." Tonjia demanded.  
  
"Wait, wait! Before I leave I just have to ask him something."  
  
"Any thing Lady Jeni."  
  
"So how is that boyfriend of yours, Eugene?" Jeni smiled as she asked. Ian's face remained impassive but the look of mortification in his eyes was almost her undoing. She had to suppress the urge of laughing out loud. If only she had a camera to capture that look in those eyes of his.  
  
"His what?!" Both women yelled out.  
  
"His boyfriend, Eugene. By the way his he here with you, Ian?"  
  
It took Ian a few moments before he was able to speak. "Ah, no..no he is not here with me. He's working at the moment."  
  
"That's too bad. Well that's what you get when you're a flight attendant and working for one of those major Airlines."  
  
"Yes, his job is very tedious. At times, I hardly get to see him at all. Sometimes it feels as if he doesn't even exist." Ian smiled sadly. Jeni wanted to laugh as Ian slowly got into the role.  
  
"Don't worry, Hon. I'm sure things will get better when you two tie the knot." This time Ian didn't bother hiding the shocked expression from his face and Jeni let out a small laugh. Not wanting to blow their cover she quickly recovered, "Ian, sweetie, I meant eventually."  
  
"Yes, eventually." Ian added.  
  
Jeni knew she was pushing her luck and she hoped her next move wasn't going to backfire. "Oh Ian, do you still have that cute picture of you and Eugene in carry in your wallet? I just love that picture! Come on whip it out so you can show these lovely ladies." Jeni turned her attention to them, "They make such a handsome couple." Jeni patiently waited for Ian to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet. Just as he was about to open it and pull out the aforementioned, non-existant photography woman one spoke.  
  
"You know what you don't have to show it to us. I'm sure you two look great together." Amy finally said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Are you sure? Its no trouble." Ian protested.  
  
"Yeah, we're sure." Both Amy and Tonjia replied simultaneously.  
  
"All right," Ian complied, returning his wallet, "Well I do hope you lovely ladies find a nice gentleman to offer your services to." Jeni had to bit her tongue from hiding the mirth on her face. Without sparing a second glance the two women walked away.  
  
Jeni watched as the disappeared into the crowed before she gave into her laughter. Ian on the other hand didn't see the humor in what just happened. He tried to get an explanation from Jeni but her fits of laughter were making it impossible. Finally, after catching her breath and a few more chuckles Jeni composed herself.  
  
"Lady Jeni why did you have me pretend that I was homosexual with a boyfriend named Eugene?" Ian crossed her arms as Jeni once again started laughing but she quickly calmed herself down. "Who's Eugene by the way?" Ian questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry Ian it was the only thing I could think of. I mean the way those two were all over you. I don't think a simple no would have been enough to hinder those two ho's. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. And Eugene is one of Lara's gay friends."  
  
Ian nodded his head, "Apology accepted, Lady Jeni. Though," his voice became low, and serious. At first Jeni thought she had gone to far until she seen the amusement his eyes, "I cannot speak for Eugene." Ian grinned and Jeni started laughing again.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight, while Sara and I were in the ladies room, Damien made a pass at you. Things got a little out of hand when Lara and you told him to leave. Then, wait was it Nottingham?" Lee asked Sara who nodded her head. "Okay so Nottingham stepped in before anything worse happened, am I right?"  
  
"That's pretty much the gist of it, Lee. So you see Pez, it wasn't Nottingham's fault it was Damien. The only thing Nottingham did was come to my rescue."  
  
Sara buried her face into her hand, "I feel like such a bitch."  
  
"Yeah well you should, Pez. I mean you nearly bit the guy's head off. The famous Pezzini Fury rear its ugly head once again." Vicki said.  
  
"Thanks for rubbing it in Vick. I already feel bad enough." Sara closed her eyes, rubbing the side of her temple. She could feel the twinges of a headache coming on. Vicki ignored Sara's protest and continued to twist the proverbial knife. "I mean if that waitress, Lara hadn't butt in I think you might have succeeded." Sara groaned from behind her hand.  
  
"Vicki would you stop Sara already feels bad about what happened."  
  
"Thank you, Lee." Sara leaned against the table with both arms.  
  
"Though you really should watch that temper of yours, Sara. I mean Nottingham looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car." Lee added. Sara groaned, dropping her head onto her arms. Vicki stared to laugh.  
  
"Excuse me ladies here you go. I apologize for the long wait." The group looked up to see Lara with their drinks. She laid the tray down on top of the table. Lara quickly placed the drinks around the table. Sara noticed that she was avoiding making eye contact with her. After she had finished Lara started to walk off but stopped in mid-step. She turned around and moved over to Sara.  
  
"Ah, Detective Pezzini, I, uh," Lara was having a hard time coming up with the words. Finally, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. I had no right to yell at you like that. I mean."  
  
"You really don't have to apologize, Lara. My temper tends to get a little out of hand."  
  
Vicki nearly choked on her drink as she tried hard not to laugh aloud. Lee reached over and patted Vicki's back. She too was trying hard not to laugh. Sara narrowed her eyes on both of them.  
  
"Okay, okay, I have a bad temper I admit. I guess what I'm trying to say.."  
  
Lara interrupted what ever Sara was going to say, "Look Detective,"  
  
Sara raised her hand, "Please call me Sara."  
  
"Alright Sara. Fact still remains I yelled at you when I had no right to. Nevertheless, if you are going to apologize them I'm not the person you should be talking to." Lara pointed at Ian standing at the end of he bar who was talking to Jeni. Sara grinned and nodded her head. With that Lara was about to leave but Lee stopped her.  
  
"Wait, could you thank Mr. Nottingham for buying us our drinks."  
  
"Sure I'll pass that along to him." Lara turned around and started walking but was stopped this time by Sara.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Are you telling me that Nottingham was responsible for buying us the drinks? He was the guy that you were talking to earlier before you brought over the champagne?" Lara nodded her head. Sara's mouth dropped open and her eyes widen.  
  
Lee reached over and grabbed Sara's hand, "Yes, Sara. Nottingham is Mr. Ass." Vicki nearly spat out the champagne she was drinking. Sara was in complete shock and the color was rapidly rising. Lara covered her amused smirk with her tray. 'Oh, Ian needs to hear this.' She thought and quickly walked back to the bar.  
  
Vicki catiously placed the glass back on the table, she felt that it wasn't safe for her to take another sip. Afraid that the next time she would either choke on the contents or spit them out. After a brief moment she finally spoke up, "Mr. Ass?" Vicki started at Lee.  
  
"What? That's what Sara called him not me."  
  
Vicki turned to Sara who, even in this light, was blushing. "Sara please do explain."  
  
"I, I, that's what I called him. Lee told me the guy responsible for buying us the drinks was standing at the bar. So I turned around and got a view of his backside but I didn't get the chance to see who he really was. I didn't realize it was Nottingham." Sara stared down at her drink, still surprised. "Nottingham?" She sounded utterly dumbfounded.  
  
"Why do you look so shocked, Pez?"  
  
"Because Vicki this is Nottingham we're talking about. I mean I just never looked at him that way."  
  
Vicki and Lee exchanged confused looks then they both said, "What way?"  
  
"You know the way you look at Danny, Lee. Or Vicki the way you look at handsome corps." Sara grinned as Vicki flipped her the middle finger.  
  
"Why wouldn't you look at him that way? I mean the man is gorgeous. I'm surprised you haven't jumped his bones yet. I know I wanted to when I seen him that first time."  
  
"Its complicated Vicki. You don't know him like I do."  
  
"Oh do tell."  
  
"Vick remember I told you about him. Psychotic, bipolar, he's a freak Vicki."  
  
"Sounds like your type, Pez.  
  
"Nottingham is NOT my type, Vicki!" Sara vehemently replied.  
  
"Oh right so he's not," Vicki began listing off Sara's type, "The nocturnal, tattooed, multi-pierced, bad bay you've been dreaming about?"  
  
Ironically, Nottingham fit Vicki's description to the 'T'. But Sara still wasn't going to admit it to herself let alone Vicki.  
  
"No he's not. Now will you drop the idea that I'm attracted to Nottingham, okay?" Sara answered.  
  
"Fine, I guess denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Vicki said just before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Sara raised her eyebrow, "Victoria Po, I'm warning you." Vicki held up her hand in mock surrender and continued to drink.  
  
Sara caught Lee looking at her. Her lips pursed, and eyes narrowed. Lee was actually studying her.  
  
"What?" Sara asked.  
  
"Huh?" Lee brows rose as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, its nothing, Sara." She waved it off. She turned her attention to the dance floor.  
  
"Spill it Woo." Sara demanded.  
  
"Spill what, Sara? What makes you think I have anything to say?" Lee innocently smiled.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, "Because I know that look. And don't say 'what look' you and Danny have that same expression. You got something on your mind, you want to tell me but you won't. Danny pulls that shit on me. Now cut the crap and cop." Sara waited.  
  
Lee spared Vicki a sidelong glance. Vicki only shrugged her shoulders and continued to drink. "Alright Sara but remember you asked for it." Lee sighed and continued on, "I was just thinking about your behavior towards, Nottingham."  
  
"Behavior? Lee, Pez gave the guy attitude and nearly ripped him a new one." Vicki interjected.  
  
"Vicki!" Both Sara and Lee admonished.  
  
"Sorry, please continue Mrs. Woo." Vicki apologized and as she sat back, she looked over to the bar. A grin crossed her face as she eyed Nottingham. 'How can Pez not be attracted to that?' She thought. Vicki's eyes narrowed, it was obvious that something was going on. 'Wonder what they could be talking about?' Vicki's inquisitive mind began to run.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
Lara arrived at the bar to find Jeni laughing and a smirk on Ian's face. She narrowed her eyes, shifting her attention between the two. Something must have happened and she wanted in on it. "Okay, what did I miss?" She said as she walked behind the bar.  
  
"What? Ha, oh," Jeni wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few more giggles she answered, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Yeah you better tell me. It must have been good for you to be laughing your ass off." Lara demanded.  
  
"Don't worry I'll tell you. Besides its too good to keep it a secret." Jeni promised.  
  
"Oh, speaking of asses. Ian?" Lara called over to him. "You made quite an impression on Sara." His eyes widen with wonder, "I did?" Lara nodded her head, "Well actually your posterior did." Confusion quickly settled in and Lara began to explain.  
  
"What did she call me?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Mr. Ass" Lara repeated.  
  
Jeni let her eyes travel down the aforementioned ass and grinned. Ian caught her staring. Feeling a bit self-conscious, he turned around, away from Jeni's wondering eyes. Only to be exposing himself for Lara to openly admire his backside. She sighed, "Oh yeah, Sara definitely has a point. Very, very, nice Mr. Ass. I mean Mr. Nottingham." Ian whirled around and Lara winked at him. He backed up against the wall and lowered his head, flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Ian, Hon," Jeni reached out to pry him away from the wall, "You've got to relax."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just not use to people admiring my.body." 'I'm not use to people seeing me period.' He thought.  
  
"Hey, sweetie believe us we do understand. We are all self-conscious when it comes to our bodies. Sometimes compliments are hard to accept. Especially for you since you're not use to it.  
  
However, being too self-conscious can be annoying. People wouldn't be complimenting you if they didn't like what they see. It just shows that they took the time to stop and admire the beauty that is your body. And they took that extra step to tell you about it.  
  
Now a compliment shouldn't be an excuse for you to run and hide. Or to question a person's eyesight. It should be a reason to say 'thank you' and give a rise to your confidence, your spirit. Therefore, you have to learn to take a compliment." Lara stopped for a mintue. Making sure that she had Ian's full attention. She continued when she seen that she had.  
  
"Though I must admit your being self-conscious is kinda cute. I mean there are guys out there with very huge egos. These guys are more then willing to just how gorgeous, they are. Ew! We're just glad you're not like that.  
  
So once you find the balance between being too self-conscious and cocky, you'll do just fine." With that said Lara began moving around behind the bar. Giving Ian some time, letting her words settle in.  
  
"Remember Sara is a no nonsense kind of woman. She wants a man who can handle his own and not fall apart. We are going to help you be that man. So, you really do have to relax if you want this plan to work with her." Jeni said.  
  
Lara placed three shot glasses and a couple of water bottles on top of the counter. There was an array liquor bottles all lined up. Realizing what they had in mind, Ian began to protest. "This isn't a good idea."  
  
"Don't worry Ian we won't get you drunk. We want you to make an impression on Sara not make a fool of yourself." Lara reassured him.  
  
"Ian tonight is the night to let your inhibitions go. But we won't force you. I'm sure we can find another way." Jeni gave Lara a worried look, Ian remained silent. Lara shrugged her shoulders in reply. They waited for Ian to answer.  
  
.. Let your inhibitions go..  
  
"You are right, Lady Jeni." He finally said.  
  
"Okay," Lara began rubbing her hands together, "What's your pleasure, Ian?"  
  
"I.I.. I don't know. I've never drank before." Ian confessed as he waved his hand at the bottles of alcohol.  
  
"Really?" Jeni questioned. Ian nodded his head in response.  
  
"Well you will tonight. Hm, we should start you off slow." Lara eyed line up. She began picking up some of the bottles off from the corner and placing them onto the shelves behind her. "Let's see, oh we will say adious to Senor Jose Currevo. Uh, and ta-ta to its majesty, Crown Royal." She mused a bit longer when she finally decided on what to serve. "How about a shot of Tequila Rose. My personal favorite by the way. It's creamy and smooth. Best part you can hardly taste the alcohol but you will feel it. And the after taste is sweet." She held the bottle in her hand but waited for Ian's approval before pouring.  
  
"What ever you decided Lady Lara." Ian reluctantly replied.  
  
He eyed the shot glasses. Would such a small amount truly affect him? Lara grinned recognizing that look. "It may not look like much but believe me, depending on your level of alcohol tolerance, a few of these little bad boys will knock you on your ass. Since that isn't the goal for the evening we'll only start you off on a couple."  
  
Ian eyes widen as she filled three glasses with the creamy pink liquid. Did she think for him to drink all three? Lara smirked at the worried look on Ian's face. He let out a sigh of relief as she handed one to Jeni, one to him, and saved the last one for her.  
  
"Okay, now once you take your glass down the contents as quickly as possible. Then slam your glass on the counter." Lara instructed. "If you don't like the after taste here's a soda chaser and some water. Ready Ian?" She asked. He nodded his head.  
  
Before drinking, they raised their glasses and tossed, "Let the fun begin."  
  
~*~ 


	9. Smell of Desire

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Had family visiting the last two weeks. Well here is more SOD. Let's me know what you think. Enjoy! =)  
  
~*~  
  
"As I was saying I had been thinking about your behavior," Lee paused. Both Sara and she looked over at Vicki. Who now was happily sitting back in her chair, her attention somewhere else. When she looked back, she found her two friends staring at her. Vicki pursed her lips and pressed a finger against them. A clear signal that she wasn't going to say another word. "Your behavior towards Nottingham." Lee finished.  
  
"What about it?" Sara inquired, her brows furrowed.  
  
"It reminded me of a situation while we were kids. You know about that one kid that picks on you and no one else. He would pull your hair, make fun of you, does every little thing to embarrass and annoy you. You don't understand why he does it. You've tried your best to be nice yet he continues to pick on only you. Until one day, you find out that the real reasons behind his 'nasty behavior'. It was in actuality a means to express how he truly felt about you. That deep down he really likes you, perhaps even has a crush on you." Lee stared at Sara, her eyebrows raised in question. Sara narrowed her eyes on Lee then over to Vicki who was trying to hid a smirk behind her hand. Then she heard her own voice run through her mind.  
  
. "Are you trying to tell me you got a crush on me"? Sara questioned Nottingham that day out in the precinct parking lot.  
  
"I'm trying to tell you I'm being crushed!" he answered vehemently..  
  
Sara eyes widen, "Hold up!" She raises her hand, "Lee Woo if you're insinuating that my behavior towards Nottingham is some guise for my affection towards him then you are as way off as Dr. Po here. I DO NOT have a crush on Ian Nottingham!" She vehemently informed while threateningly pointing a finger at them.  
  
Lee held her hand up, "Hey I told you it was nothing but you asked for it, Sara."  
  
"So Pez you're saying that you have no feelings for Nottingham at all?" Vicki questioned.  
  
"None, well perhaps a bit of disdain but no, nothing." Sara answered.  
  
"You're saying that you don't care if someone, let's say a woman, went up to him and started talking, right?"  
  
"I don't give a shit if all the women here went up to him."  
  
"Then you wouldn't get jealous or anything, right?" Vicki continued her questioning.  
  
"Me? Jealous over Nottingham? Oh please! Look, I'm setting the record straight; Nottingham has the CRUSH on ME, okay. Not the other way around."  
  
Vicki grinned her attention glued to the interesting scene by the bar. Lee followed Vicki's gaze, her eyes widen in shock. She cleared her throat and said, "Well Sara it looks like Mr. Nottingham is getting over his crush on you. And from the looks of it he's getting some help from those two waitresses."  
  
"What?!" Sara exclaimed as she turned around. She gasped as her mouth dropped open. Now, fully alert on what was going on.  
  
The three continued to watch as Lara and Jeni openly flirted with Ian.  
  
"You know I may actually get myself a second job. I mean the Food and Servicing industry looks very promising. Never thought being a waitress would have such perks and benefits." Vicki amusingly added as she watched Sara's reaction.  
  
Lee decided to join in on the fun. Observing Sara's reactions was highly amusing and she could tell that her friend was hiding some deep feelings for Nottingham, "Don't forget the tips, Vicki."  
  
"You're right, Lee. Looks like Jeni and Lara just scored themselves a very big tip. Hell, if tips came in the form of Nottingham well.." Vicki turns to Lee and said, "Hi my name is Vicki and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Lee started laughing but Sara found no humor in it. Her eyes still glued on the little ménage-a-trois at the end of the bar.  
  
"What the hell do they think they are doing to him?!" Sara questioned to no one in particular but Vicki was more then happy to answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeni and Lara watched as Ian tossed down his third shot. The alcohol was taking an obvious effect on him. One of the other bartenders tapped Lara on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. After thanking him she nonchalantly looked over to table 11. She grinned and thought, 'Show time.'Lara walked around the bar and sat in one of the empty bar stools. She leaned over to Jeni, who was seated to her left, telling her that it was time to make Sara jealous.  
  
"All right ladies what do we do next?" Ian asked.  
  
"Now," Lara coaxed him over with a finger a wicked glint in her eyes and a grin to match, " We start the fun, Ian." Ian was taken aback as both ladies ran their hands down his arms, Jeni taking his right and Lara his left.  
  
"Wha.what are you doing?" Ian stammered a bit still getting use to being touched, let alone touched by two women. He watched as they tugged on his leather gloves.  
  
"Making Sara jealous of course." Jeni said as she slipped off first the ring then his gloves. When that was done she placed the ring back on his finger. "Nice ring by the way."  
  
"Thank you but what do you mean by 'making Sara jealous'?"  
  
"Well," Lara tugged off the other glove, "It appears that we have Sara's full attention now." Ian was about to turn his head but Lara stopped him by cupping his check and holding his head in place. "Don't make eye contact with her. Give US your full attention." He nodded his head, his beard rubbing against the palm of her hand. Lara smiled as she relished in the feel. "We are going to give Sara a little show."  
  
Jeni and Lara could see the light in his eyes shine as the realization dawned on him. Jealous was a feeling he as familiar with. Had he not gone through the same thing with Daniel? With Conchobar? Remembering the pain and anger he felt as he we watched that abomination and the Irish pugilist capture the heart of the woman he had loved for centuries. Though he did not touch Conchobar he did relish the feel of sliding his blade across the throat of her one time lover, Daniel. Letting his jealous rage loose.  
  
But there is a difference between Sara and him. He cares for her, loves her even. On the other hand Sara hates and loaths him. She doesn't care at all. Why would she feel jealous over him?  
  
As if reading his mind Jeni snapped him out of his doubtful thoughts, "If she didn't care, Ian, she wouldn't be watching right now. And believe me Sara is WATCHING." She grinned as Ian smiled in reply.  
  
"You should do that more often." Jeni said.  
  
"Do what?" He asked.  
  
"Flash that gorgeous smile of yours, Hon." Jeni winked. "Now you look rather hot Mr. Nottingham. That jacket has to come off. Here let me help you take it off." Jeni grinned as she hands roamed up from his stomach, across the expanse of his chest, then pushing the jacket off over his broad shoulders,. All the while feeling the sinewy muscles through his silk shirt, and under her fingertips.  
  
Ian slid off the rest of the jacket down his arms. Jeni took it, "Here let me take that and place it behind the bar for you." Jeni hopped off the chair and walked around the bar.  
  
"My turn." Lara whispered. She ran her hand down his chest stopping just above his pants. She grinned as her fingers gripped the waistband of his pants. "You're too far for my reach. Why don't you get a little closer." She gave a quick jerk of her hand, tugging his pants and his body towards to her. Lara's grin grew wider as he stepped closer. "That's better," she said. Her hand reached up to loosen the knot of his tie. "As much as this looks good on you this tie has to go."  
  
"I agree, Lara." Jeni returned and sat back down. Lara worked the tie loose then slowly pulled it from his collar, tossing it over her shoulder on to the counter behind her.  
  
"You still look a bit hot, Ian. Why don't we loosen up that button of yours, hm?" Jeni trailed a finger down his throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. With a flick of her finger, the top button of his shirt came undone.  
  
"Hm, perhaps one more will do." Lara added while reaching out to unfasten the second button, then pushing open the material a bit. "There how does that feel?"  
  
"I'm still a little warm. Could you ladies help roll up my sleeves?" Ian grinned. Looks like he was catching on quickly.  
  
Each grabbing an arm, Lara and Jeni began rolling up his sleeves. The higher and higher they rolled the closer he moved towards them. When they were finally done, Ian placed a hand on each of their thigh. He smiled at the their matching stunned expression. The pupil was definitely a quick study.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me playing along as well."  
  
"No! We don't mind." They exclaimed together.  
  
"Play with us all you want, Ian." Lara pleaded, Jeni nodding her head in response.  
  
Ian chuckled his deep-throated laugh.  
  
"Damn I need another drink." Jeni said while fanning herself.  
  
"So do I." Ian added.  
  
"I need a cold shower!" Lara hopped off the bar stool and walked around behind the bar. This time finding something a bit stronger.  
  
"What do you call that?" Ian questioned as Lara concocted another drink.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'd call that 'Customer Appreciation'." Vicki answered. Lee continued to laugh.  
  
The Witchblade, which was in plain view on Sara's wrist, began to swirl an angry red matching Sara's mood. Lee stopped laughing as she caught the glow of the blade. "Sara did your bracelet just.glow?" Sara whipped around, "Uh, uh," she stammered a bit trying to find an excuse, "Uh, no. One of the lights must have angled down from.somewhere and um, gave it that glow look." Sara moved her arm from the table and unto her lap.  
  
"Oh my God," Vicki gasped, "Nottingham has such an incredible smile. The man gets more gorgeous by the minute."  
  
Sara returned her attention to Ian. 'Yes,' she thought, 'he does have an incredible smile.' Sara's brows shot up. 'Is he laughing?'  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be in Lara and Jeni's .position right now." Vicki sighed, continuing to wave the proverbial red flag in front of Sara's face.  
  
"That's it!" Sara finally had it. She stood up from her seat but Lee grabbed her arm trying to stop her.  
  
"Take it easy, Sara." Lee protested.  
  
How could she 'take it easy' when her man was being harassed by those two waitresses. Wait! Did she just refer to Nottingham as being 'her man'? That stopped Sara in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah Pez. We don't need a second showing of the 'Pezzini Fury'. Sit down and relax, girl." Vicki pleaded.  
  
Sara sat back down and took a gulp of her drink. Vicki leaned over to Lee and whispered, "Right no jealous bone in her body." Lee nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why do you care what Nottingham does, right? I mean didn't you just tell us a few minutes ago that you had absolutely no feelings besides disdain towards the guy?" Vicki questioned. Sara remained quiet. "And now that a couple of women show some interest you get all upset. It looked like you were going to go over there to kick some ass."  
  
"Come on, Sara. Be honest with us. Do you like Nottingham?" Sara looked over her shoulder stealing a glance at Nottingham. How could she be honest to her friends if she couldn't be honest with herself? How did she feel about Nottingham? Deep down did she really like him?  
  
~*~ 


	10. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
"Oh yeah" Lara cheered.  
  
"What? What is it?" Jeni questioned.  
  
"I've been keeping an eye on Sara. She's been staring this way for the past ten minutes. She even got from her seat and was about to walk over here but her friend stopped her. It's a good thing too. The woman looked like she was out for blood, ours that is." Lara happily informed.  
  
"I apologize ladies. I did not mean for Sara's ire to fall upon the both of you."  
  
"Are you kidding its perfect." Lara added as she busily worked behind the bar. While watching their table Lara noticed that their drinks was getting low and that they were in need of a refill soon.  
  
"You don't understand Lady Lara. Sara is.."  
  
"Jealous. She's reacting just the way we thought she would, Ian." Jeni chimed in. She continued seeing Ian's confused expression. "We've got her full attention and the fact that she may have wanted to come over her and kick our asses well it showed that she didn't like us," Jeni pointed between Lara and herself, "Flirting with you. So you see everything is working out just as planned."  
  
"But how could you be so sure."  
  
"Ian trust us. We're women. We know things, okay." Jeni stated.  
  
"Drinks up, Jeni." Lara yelled from the bar. Jeni's tray filled and ready to go. She walked over, a perplexed expression on her face. "I'm not serving a table right now."  
  
"Oh yes you are. Table 11. Drinks look low and it's a great opportunity for a reconnaissance. You know get some intel, valued info, and perhaps you can recruit some allies behind enemy lines." Lara wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Obviously enjoying the moment.  
  
"You've been watching too much James Bond again, haven't you?" Jeni questioned, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Hey don't be knocking on Bond," Lara paused arching her eyebrow, her voice becoming lower as she tried her best impersonation of the fictitious character, "James.Bond."  
  
"Oh brother," Jeni sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but why do I have to go?" She whined.  
  
"Because I went the last time and its my turn to spend some time with sexy here. Don't make me quote Austin Powers next." Lara warned.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm going. Sheesh." Jeni picked up her full tray, "I'll be back in a few, R."  
  
"Hey that's 'Q'!" Lara corrected.  
  
"Whatever!" Jeni yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Lara turned to Ian, "So how are you feeling?" Remembering their earlier drinking 'lesson'. His cheeks were a bit flushed, his posture more relaxed then before, and in those eyes was a sense of serenity. None of the seriousness that noramlly occupied them. The fear was still there but it was quickly fading. However the hurt remained. But that was something Ian had to handle himself. No amount of alcohol was going to help him.  
  
"I feel good. So what is next?" he asked.  
  
Lara began rubbing her hands together, a big grin on her face. Ian waited anxiously for Lara to speak. "Now is your moment of truth, Ian. First we'll give Jeni a few moments then you're going over there."  
  
Ian began shaking his head, feverishly protesting, "No, I'm not ready to talk to Lady Sara. Perhaps another drink would be best." Ian exclaimed.  
  
"No. Trust me when it comes to alcohol too much is not a good thing. And since this is your first time we don't need you hurling all over Sara. Not a very lovely way to impress the woman of your dreams. Besides we want you to be relaxed not loose. May be later but for now we need to move on with the next step." Ian began shaking his head no.  
  
Lara grabbed his hands gently squeezing them. "Relax big guy breath a little here, okay?" Ian nodded as he inhaled then exhaled. "There is nothing for you to be nervous about." Ian gave her that 'easy for you to say' look but Lara ignored it. "Any way, Jeni is going to be right there with you. If she senses that you need some help, she'll jump right in. Besides," Ian intently listened, "I never mentioned that you were going over there to talk TO Sara." An evil grin quickly spreading across Lara's face. Ian leaned in closely as she gave him a run down on what she wanted him to do, "Okay here is what you are going to do first..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Its not a hard question, Sara."  
  
"Yeah Pez, would you just spill. It's obvious that you like the guy, I mean no woman would have reacted the way you did with someone they don't like. What we want to know is how much do you like Ian Nottingham? So would you cop already." Vicki insisted.  
  
Sara sat there staring between her two friends. Did she like Nottingham? Yes or no. Her mind was telling her no while her heart was telling her something else. Even the Witchblade got in on action. Showing her brief flashes of past lives with a person who very much resembled the man in question. This time the visions were not so vague but aberrantly forward and simple. I mean how forward can one get when the images was of her and him in bed, together. Doing everything but sleeping. Talk about a portable porn flick. Sara closed her eyes willing the images away.  
  
Vicki and Lee waited for an answer but was interrupted when Jeni returned, "Here you go ladies. Fresh drinks courtesy of Mr. Nottingham." She placed the tray down on the table.  
  
Grateful for the interruption Sara opened her eyes and rudely mumbled, "Bout time."  
  
"What was that, Hon?" Jeni asked as she switched out empty glasses. 'Hm, sounds like someone IS jealous.' She thought.  
  
"Nothing." Sara replied, ignoring the disapproving looks from Vicki and Lee.  
  
"So are you ladies enjoying yourselves?"  
  
"Yes we are but not as much as you and your friend over there." Vicki answered. "You ladies do some quick work. What's your secret?"  
  
Jeni devilishly grinned and said, "Well a guy like that you can't keep him WAITING for too long. I mean you'll never KNOW when some OTHER WOMEN might be INTERESTED. Then without knowing they could STEAL him right from UNDER YOUR NOSE. Then you're left with NOTHING." Jeni slowly enunciating each word making sure Sara was carefully listening.  
  
"I know what you mean, Jeni. That's the kind of man you'd want to hold onto tightly." Lee added.  
  
"I definitely agree. What about you Pez? Do you agree?" Vicki inquired.  
  
Jeni smiled to herself. 'Looks like Lara and I aren't the only ones pushing.' She thought as Sara sat there silently listening. One final shove would do the trick, pushing her off that high chair of hers. Falling straight down into the awaiting arms of Ian Nottingham. Jeni contemplated what to do next when the man himself showed up at the table. Confused Jeni looked over at the bar, Lara winked and gave the okay signal. Perhaps Ian was going do the honors himself and give Sara that last shove. 


	11. Smell of Desire

"Good evening, Ladies." Ian greeted as he approached the table.  
  
Sara turned around, stifling a gasp as she was faced with the unexpected. 'Damn!' Sara thought as she eyed Ian's current state. His black coat and silk tie were gone. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and slightly opened, revealing smooth tanned skin. She let her eyes travel down his body, stopping in surprise that his gloves were gone. Then her gaze landed on that marvelous ass of his she so openly admired before. Sara brazenly stared, her mouth wide opened.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Sara caught Lee's knowing gesture that her mouth was still open and quickly shut it. Ian was different for lack of a better word. He seemed more relaxed then his usual self. An air of confidence lingered around him. Who would have thought? Ian Nottingham, poster boy for male sexuality.  
  
Ian nervously stood there feeling Sara's eyes traveling up and down his body. Sweat began to trickle down his back. 'So far so good,' Ian thought as breathed in and out slowly. He glanced over to Jeni who in return winked back at him with a smile on her face. A clear sign that he was doing just fine and Sara was definitely paying attention, openly admiring his appearance. However, if she continued with her inspection and concentrated her attention towards his front side she would clearly see the effects she was having on him.  
  
Ian wanted so much to turn his head and give his full attention but Lara's strict orders ran through his mind.  
  
*Do not, I repeat, do NOT make eye contact with Sara. I don't care if the woman jumps on the table and starts stripping. Don't look!*  
  
Ian took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Focusing his energy and attention on everyone else but Sara.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Nottingham. My name is Lee Woo." Lee stuck her hand out with ever intention to shake Ian's hand. Once again, Lara's voice ran though his mind.  
  
*When greeting them instead of simple handshake. Do the Nottingham trademark and kiss their hand. With those golden eyes of yours, capture their attention. Without breaking eye contact take their hand in yours, slowly bringing it closer to your lips, and just before placing a kiss on the back of their hand, introduce yourself. Then flash that dashing smile of yours.*  
  
Ian grabbed her hand into both of his. He raised it to his mouth and just before brushing his lips against the back of Lee's hand he said, "It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Woo. And by all means please call me, Ian." He kissed her hand and smiled.  
  
It took a moment before Lee found her voice. "Please.. call me Lee. I must thank you again for our drinks. It was very kind of you, Ian."  
  
"The knowledge that I had perhaps made things easier so that you Ladies can enjoy the evening is gratitude enough. Nevertheless, you are quite welcome. Though I must confess my actions were a bit selfish."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I rarely gain the opportunity to treat such lovely beauties. Therefore, when the chance arose I took it. I hope you don't think ill of my intentions." Ian eyebrows raised slightly, flashing Lee those sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me, Ian?" Lee amusingly grinned.  
  
"I would do no such thing my lady. I am a man of honor. Though," Ian's shocked expression turned into a devilish grin, "You cannot really blame me for admiring another man's beautiful treasure, now can you?"  
  
"You are quite the charmer aren't you, Ian?" He shrugged his shoulder, Lee's hand still held in his. "I only speak the truth, my lady." He brought hand back to his lips and kissed it. "Enjoy the rest of the evening and make sure you tell that husband of your just how lucky he really is in having you as his wife." Ian smiled once more before releasing her hand.  
  
He moved around the table towards Vicki. Who immediately stuck her hand out as he neared closer. Ian took her offered hand in his. "Hello I'm Victoria Po. But you can call me." Vicki trailed off as she watched Ian placed a kiss on the back of her hand, his chocolate eyes gazing deeply into hers. "Anything you want." She finally finished. Ian's brows shot up, "Pardon me?" a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
Vicki stuttered out of her stupor, "Uh.um.I mean you can call me.Vicki. Yes, please call me Vicki."  
  
Ian raised his lips from her hand and smiled, "It is lovely to meet you Vicki." Ian continued, "I came to apologize for my behavior this evening. I did not mean to frighten you. Unfortunately, when dealing with that unpleasant gentleman I found no other way in handling the situation. So, I do hope you accept my apology." Ian pleaded with his eyes and from then on Vicki was lost.  
  
Jeni, who had been standing on the opposite side of Vicki, cleared her throat trying to pull the woman out of her trance. When that didn't help Jeni subtly, nudge Vicki with her elbow.  
  
"Huh?" was the woman's dreamy response. She blinked several times before realizing that Ian was waiting for an answer. "Oh yeah, hey don't worry about it. I've seen worse. Besides at least the asshole got his in the end, right?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. He won't be bothering you again." Ian stated.  
  
"But thank you, Ian. For coming to my rescue."  
  
"It was a pleasure coming to the aid of beautiful damsel, my lady." Ian kissed her hand once again. He was about to let leave but Vicki held on to his hand, Ian looked at her questioningly. She quickly glanced at Jeni giving her a subtle look over to Sara. Jeni's brows furrowed wondering what the look meant. She followed her gaze and realized that Sara was getting a bit agitated. 'Oh this is gonna be good,' Jeni thought. She grinned back at the woman. Vicki's own words from earlier running through her mind.  
  
.. Now that a couple of women show some interest, you get all upset..  
  
"However, I feel that a thank you isn't good enough. I mean a," Vicki sighed knowing that she was going to enjoy every moment. 'Sara I do hope you're paying attention. And I pray to God that she doesn't kill me for it.' Vicki thought as she continued to speak. "A knight such as yourself should be given a more proper thank you for his chivalrous act."  
  
"And what exactly does my lady have in mind?" Ian questioned, a bit apprehensive.  
  
Vicki's grin grew wider and she breathlessly said, "A kiss."  
  
"What!?" The three other women let out. Lee's response was in a bit of shock, Jeni was said in a humorous tone, but Sara's response was neither. Her reply came out in an exasperated snarl.  
  
"Excuse me?" was Ian's startled response. 


	12. Smell of Desire

"I think you deserve a kiss for coming to my rescue. Unless you have an objections with me kissing you, Ian?" Vicki grinned as she asked, tightening her hold on his hands just in case he decided to flee. He started to answer but no words were uttered. Still a bit taken a back by the simple gesture of a kiss. He looked into Vicki's pleading eyes. Clearing his throat he said, "What kind of gentleman would I be to decline such an offer from a beautiful woman? I would be honored, my lady." Everyone around the table anxiously waited for the 'kiss'.  
  
Sara was shocked to hear Ian accept Vicki's brazen offer. 'What the hell is he thinking?!' She angrily thought. She on the other hand wasn't the only one becoming jealous. The blade began to grow brightly on her wrist. The red glint caught Jeni's attention. She stared down at the bracelet then to Sara, who now was too caught up staring daggers at her friend and Ian. Movement from the corner of her eye had averted Jeni's attention from the fickle bracelet and its owner.  
  
Jeni's eyes widen as she watched from the sidelines. She was amazed how smooth and charming Ian was. Oh, the man was working it and doing it very well. She held her breath as she seen him lean in closer Vicki.  
  
Not sure, on what to do Ian gladly relinquished his control and trustingly handed it to Vicki. As Ian lowered his head, Vicki reached up capturing his face between her hands. Slowly, guiding his head and lips closer to hers. The three women around the table leaned forward as well, wanting to see the 'kiss' take place. The closer they got the more nervous Ian was becoming making it quite obvious to Vicki. She smiled up at him, a hint of amusement running through her eyes. Ian closed his eyes, their lips a mere breath apart.  
  
What happened next was truly unexpected. Vicki spoke, her breath brushing against his lips, "Thank you, Ian, for coming to my rescue. And you have my permission to do what ever you want to Sara." Ian's eyes shot open from her whispered consent. At the last second, Vicki, turned Ian's head and placed a gently kiss against his bearded cheek. Vicki let her hands drop down to her lap. It took a moment for Ian to realize what just happened. The 'kiss' was just a ruse to help push Sara even further over the edge. After recovering from his stunned stupor Ian smiled and whispered back, "Thank you, Victoria."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Ian. I enjoyed every minute of that." Vicki winked back. She reached around grabbing her glass and took a nice slow sip. Before pulling back, Ian leaned in and kissed Vicki on her cheek. A rush of heat ran throughout her whole body and it wasn't the affects of the alcohol, either. "Hey, you can rescue me anytime and when ever you need to make Sara feel jealous you just call me." Ian nodded his head as he straightened up.  
  
He stood there staring at Vicki. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened them, Vicki gave him a reassuring wink and continued to enjoy her drink. There was just one person left at the table he needed to address. Lara's words continuing in his mind as he turned to Sara.  
  
..Alright the next and final step will be Sara. Relax, be confident, and don't be nervous. Take things nice and slow. Make eye contact; capture her in your trance because, sweetie, those mesmerizing eyes are your best weapons. Must I remind you to relax?..   
  
Ian walked over to Sara and stopped in front of her. He held his hand out and asked, "May I?" He was surprised at Sara's expression. There was no evidence of the angry woman that had confronted him earlier. The line of her pursed lips, those fiery green eyes reflecting her mood, narrowed on him. Was Sara jealous? The very thought of her being jealous was already adding to his confidence. Making him less nervous and much more relaxed. More of Lara's directions ran through his mind.  
  
..Ask for her hand..  
  
"May I?" He stuck his left hand out, waiting. She cocked her brow at him. As she, none so gently, place her right hand into his there was also a lift of her chin, nearly daring him to try and pull something with her, to tell her things as he had done with her friends. 'I accept' he told himself. He always did enjoy a good challenge.  
  
He stared deeply into her eyes, pulling her into his trance. Sara could see the desire and longing coursing through those chocolate eyes of his. Without breaking eye contact, Ian raised her delicate hand into his mouth. His devilish mind already improvising with what Lara called his trademark greeting. She sucked in a breath as his tongue darted out to touch the back of her hand just seconds before his soft lips followed. She swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling very, very hot. However, she wasn't sure if the blade caused her reaction. It was now glowing like crazy the moment their hands touched.  
  
Ian let his lips linger a second longer then usual. The soft bristles of his beard were prickling her skin as he smiled against her hand. Sending a shiver up her arm and down to the center of her. "Why can't he to do that with me?" Came Vicki's whispered voice. "Down, woman, down!" From behind, Jeni lightly admonished as she fanned the flushed woman with her tray. Lee just sighed as she watched, elbow propped up on the table, face resting in her hand.  
  
Sara's brows were raised in utter amazement at what just happened. She started to move her mouth, her lips forming words yet nothing but short breaths were escaping. Ian smiled at himself ecstatic at Sara's reaction. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glazed with what Ian hoped was desire. And all of this from a simple kiss on the hand, albeit, with a little tongue action. For the first time Sara couldn't wait to hear him speak in that deep, rich, velvet voice of his. Just what will he say or tell her?  
  
..With a pert nod say, 'Detective Pezzini' and leave. Don't look back!..  
  
Which was exactly what Ian did. Lacking the enthusiasm and passion Sara was hoping for as he acknowledged the 'Detective' and spared her no second glance. He politely excused himself, "Ladies," and left not once looking back. The stunned women around the table, especially Sara, watched him walk away. Ian's actions thus far have been highly unexpected but this definitely took the cake in Sara's view. Sara was speechless, unable to understand what just happened. How could he do that to her? How could he just up and leave with out saying a word, well besides her damn name. Why? Why? WHY?  
  
"Hey Pez, if you don't want him I'll gladly take him off your hands. Then maybe we can fulfill that pirate fantasy of mine." Vicki teased.  
  
"You and every women here, Vicki." Lee said as she giggled.  
  
"A man like that I'll tie up to the bed and never let him go." Jeni added with a sigh.  
  
It finally got to her as she watched Ian leave. Remembering how jealous she got when other women showed interesting in him, how furious she felt when her own friend offered a kiss, listening to them talk about Ian Nottingham like he was some sexual God, and not to mention the disappointment she felt as he left. She liked him, Sara admitted, she really liked him. Now, all that was left was to act on it before someone else took him away, permanently.  
  
Sara didn't bother to reply to Vicki's comment. She got off from her seat and started walking towards the bar. "Sara, where are you going?" Lee called after her. "Just realized I still owe Nottingham an apology," she threw over her shoulder, a grin across her face.  
  
"Its about time." Jeni exclaimed.  
  
"Here, here!" Vicki and Lee toasted, raising their glasses in the air, and drank. 


	13. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
'Do not look back. Do not look back' the mantra continued repeatedly in his mind as Ian left. Carefully placing one foot after another. Resisting the urge to break into a run for the bar or better yet to the first exit he could find. He focused his attention on Lara who, at the moment, stood waiting for him at the bar. Her figure and voice were the only things that was reeling him in back to safety. Finally reaching the bar, he placed his hands flat on the counter, panting as if he had just finished a mile long race rather then the little stroll of a few feet. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.  
  
"I suppose you want that drink now don't you?" Lara asked as she watches him.  
  
Ian impatiently nodded his head, "If you would be so kind, my lady." Lara grinned as she placed another shot glass onto the counter. As she gathers the required liquor bottles off the shelf behind her, Lara began to speak. "Sure thing Ian. You more then earned it. I for one am very proud of you. You stuck with the game plan and executed it perfectly." From the corner of her eye, Lara could see Sara getting off her seat, ready to make her way over. 'Oh, this is going to be interesting,' she thought. Not wanting to alarm Ian of Sara's impending presence she concentrated on making his drink.  
  
Ian stared at the tiny glass as Lara filled it up with three different layers alcohol. His brows furrowed as he recognized the drink she had made him. It was the same shot she had drank earlier, the very one with the crude title. "Is this, um, the same drink you had earlier, Lady Lara?"  
  
Lara brows furrowed at Ian's innocent question. 'Never drank before, blushes when complimented about his obvious gorgeous looks, and now he doesn't swear. Talk about the all around gentleman.' Lara thought. Though gentleman or not it was too much of a temptation not to tease him. She hid her wicked grin and asked, "And what exactly did I drink earlier, Ian?"  
  
Ian raised his eyebrow, mocking Sara's patented trademark look, "You know exactly what I am referring to, Lady Lara." She shook her head, "Nope, have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you tell me Ian." Lara said placing her left hand on the counter her eyes locking with his. It was turning out to be a battle of wills. "Come on, Ian. You know you want to tell me." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.  
  
"It would be an insult to say such a boorish word in front of a lady." He flashed that handsome smile of his.  
  
Lara leaned in closer and whispered her challenge, "What's wrong Ian? To chicken shit to say it, hm?" She grinned as she ran her right hand down his bearded cheek. A playful smirk crossed his face, Lara knew that her little challenge was being met. Her breath hitched as he took her right hand in his, bringing it close to his mouth. His warm breath brushing against the soft skin on the back of her hand. Lips so close she could feel it as he spoke, "Thank you Lady Lara for the Quick," he paused, grinning as he looked up beneath his long lashes, "Fuck." The vulgar word rolled off his tongue so smoothly and so sensual that all Lara could do was stare, her mouth hanging open. Ian kissed her hand and let go. 'Innocent my ass,' Lara thought, 'looks like Jeni and I created a sexy monster. Damn Sara you lucky, lucky bitch.' His golden eyes glazed over with a glint of mischievousness. A victorious smile spread across his face.  
  
Lara's hand still hovered in the air where Ian had held it. She blinked once, twice, three times before she knew where she was. "I need a cigarette." She blurted out before searching for one. "I didn't realize you smoke, Lady Lara." Ian inquired. Lara shook her head, "I don't." Quickly she found a customer ready to light one up. She reached over and grabbed it out of his hand. The male customer silently stared, agape, at Lara. She took his lighter, lit the cigarette, and took a long drag. She tilted her head back, letting the long white stream of smoke escape her lips into the air above her head. Lara sighed then happily thanked the dumbstruck gentleman before giving it back to him. She walked back over to Ian, reached down for the shot, and without hesitancy drank it. All the while Ian confusingly watched. "So," she said after swallowing, "Was it good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Ian narrowed his eyes in confusion but before he could answer, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, "Excuse me?" Ian stiffened, instantly recognizing the voice. He turned to see Sara standing apprehensively before him, her hands held in front. Her fingers absently fidgeting over the red stone of the Witchblade. Ian blinked back at the beautiful vision standing before him.  
  
Not having the opportunity earlier, Ian let his traitorous eyes taking in the guilty pleasure of her body clad only in a revealing black dress. Her hair pinned up save a few wisps of auburn brown hair cascading around her face. He openly admired her, his eyes traveling head to toe and back up again. Sara could feel her whole body blush wherever his eyes traveled.  
  
Sara suddenly felt self-conscious under Ian's intense gaze. It wasn't the first time some guy admired her body, she worked hard and she was proud of it. Yet, for some reason standing there in front of Nottingham, who seemed to take in all of her, was unnerving. It just felt he wasn't only examining her body, her looks but what was hidden deeply inside, her very soul.  
  
"You are," Ian shook his head trying to find the right word to describe Sara's beauty, "A vision." He breathlessly let out. Taken a back, Sara sheepishly smiled and said, "Thanks, Nottingham. May I?" Pointing to the empty bar stool. Before Ian could offer his assistance she was already comfortably sitting, her bare leg crossed at the knee. Ian shook his head at the mental image of his hand running up those long legs of hers.  
  
"Nottingham.."  
  
"Yes, Lady Sara?" Ian replied too eagerly.  
  
"First of all, cut the Lady Sara cra.I mean, just call me Sara, okay?" Ian nodded his head.  
  
"Secondly, I'll get right to the point. About earlier, I shouldn't have judged and yelled at you so quickly." Sara sighed, "I'll admit I was being a bitch. Its just that our experience, together, in the past hasn't exactly been."  
  
"Say no more, Sara. You do not have to explain yourself. I haven't exactly proven myself to you in the past. Your anger was well understandable." Ian lowered his head.  
  
"Look Nottingham." Sara started but stopped when she felt someone watching them. She turned her head towards Lara who was still standing there listening in. Lara caught Sara's raised eyebrows, "Oh, right, sorry. Ha. I will just be over there. You know leave you two alone, give ya'll some privacy." Lara turned around and slowly walked away. Moving down a few short feet away from them. Yet, still well within an earshot of their conversation.  
  
"Look Nottingham the fact that you and I have this estrange history together because of this thing," she lowered her voice as she motioned to the blade on her wrist, "still doesn't give me the right to yell at you like that. I mean if it weren't for you, that asshole might have hurt Vicki. Its just that seeing you there towering over a guy who's bleeding, I guess one thought led to another and you pretty much got the short end of the stick."  
  
"Yeah, more like he got the shit end of the stick and you nearly ripped his head off," Lara muttered aloud while drying off one of the glasses, pretending to be working and not so engrossed in their conversation. Sara ignored her comment and continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say Nottingham is that I'm sorry. Sorry for jumping to conclusions, sorry for yelling at you.."  
  
"Sorry for being a bitch." Lara absently added aloud. She stopped pretending to dry the already dried glass in her hand and smiled sheepishly as both Sara and Ian looked over to her. "Sorry, sorry, I'll just move father down there," Lara held up her hands, pointing to the other end of the bar, "That way you two won't have to worry about me eavesdropping, which I really wasn't. Anyway, I'll just, yeah, okay, I'll shut up and go now." This time they watched as Lara moved away, dried glass still in hand.  
  
"Sara," Ian said as he returned his attention towards her, "I know how you feel and I don't blame you for hating me. So there is no need to apolo.." Ian wasn't able to finish his sentence. Strong, delicate fingers were pressed lightly against his lips. "Shut up for a minute Notting.." Sara paused, revealing the softness of his lips, and the warm breath brushing against them, ".ham." She breathlessly said. Her gaze darting between his eyes to those parted lips her fingers were absently tracing.  
  
Sara swallowed the lump in her throat while mentally shaking herself from her stupor. She dropped her hand onto her lap, while the other hand started to fidget with the loose strands around her face, placing them behind her ear. She cleared her throat then started to speak, "I don't hate you, Nottingham. You just, I," Sara began to stutter, not really knowing what she wanted to say. With a sigh she said, "Look Nottingham there's only so much crow I can eat in one sitting." Ian grinned at her frustration.  
  
"Apology is really not required but accepted, La.." He paused to correct himself, "Sara." Ian smiled. Sara smiled in return. They stared at each other, both settled into, for once, a comfortable silence. Which was quickly interrupted with Lara's presence, "Aw, this is so great. You two made up." She cooed over them as she hugged the same glass she had been drying to her chest. Ian and Sara both raised their eyebrows at Lara. "Where you listening in on us Lady Lara?" Ian asked.  
  
"Who me?" Lara gasped.  
  
"Yeah, you blue hair." Sara added amusingly.  
  
"I would never, ever, listen in on your conversation." Lara batted her eyelashes at Ian and flashed an innocent, sheepish grin at Sara.  
  
Ian shook his head while Sara snorted, "Yeah, nice try Lara."  
  
"What you two don't believe me?"  
  
"NO!" Ian and Sara both said in unison. A bit surprised, they stared at each other then started laughing.  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't believe me." Lara threw up her hands.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't." Sara replied sarcastically through her fits of laughter.  
  
Lara playfully rolled her eyes at Sara. Finally she placed the dried shot glass onto the counter and asked, "So, Detective what can I get for you?"  
  
After a few more chuckles Sara sobered up and said, "I'll have whatever Nottingham was having. You know that shot I saw YOU drinking. What is it called?"  
  
Ian panicked, his laughter quickly dying down. He couldn't possible tell Sara the aforementioned shot was called a 'Quick Fuck'. Too appalled he turned to Lara for help. However, there on her face was a devilish grin. He pleaded with his eyes but there was no sympathy reflected in Lara's eyes. Only the mocking gleam of revenge set in her eyes. Revenage for the little challenge earlier. 'Payback is a bitch' Ian remembered hearing that phrase once from one of his old Black Dragon comrades.  
  
"Hm, I'm not too sure what it's called. My memory seems to be slipping. Though I'm sure Ian should know what its called. I mean he was the one that ordered it. Ian, do you perchance know the name of the shot the good detective here is referring too?" Lara innocently smiled at Ian.  
  
"Uh, well, um.." Ian began to stutter.  
  
Sara sat confused; Nottingham whose speech was always impeccable was blabbering like some idiot. Sara's mouth began to silently move, as if the act would somehow help Nottingham speak. Ian couldn't force himself to say it, in the end he shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He looked over to Lara for help. This time a triumphant grin adored her face. Ian sighed and lowered his head, he didn't want to see Sara's reaction when Lara finally told her. Sara stared between the two, unsure what was going. She was definitely missing something here. Sara finally turned to Lara when Nottingham refused to say anything. "So what are we having?"  
  
Lara turned to Sara and shamelessly answered, "A Quick Fuck."  
  
Ian cringed behind his lowered his head. Grateful that she couldn't see just how flustered he was becoming. He could feel the deep blush coursing through his entire body. He was even certain that he was glowing like one of those a red neon lights.  
  
Sara's brow shot up as her eyes widen in surprise and all she could say was, "Oh." She looked over to Ian, who had lowered his head, probably trying to hide the blush that was no doubt running through his face. 'The man must be red as a beet,' she mused. A teasing thought ran through her mind. "A Quick Fuck, huh?" Sara said, nodding her head. Ian's head lowered closer to his chest as he heard Sara. "Alright I'm game," Sara leaned closer to Ian, "Care to join me, Nottingham?" She asked.  
  
Nottingham's head shot up, stunned and surprised, "Wh.what?!" His expression clearly resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an upcoming car. Lara tried to hold back her amusement as she watched. Quickly finding his voice Ian began to ask, "I'm.I'm sorry, Sara. What did you say?" Sara raised her eyebrow as she moved closer to him. She ran a finger down his chest and temptingly repeated, "Care to join me, Ian. For a," Her voice lowering to a husky whisper, "Quick Fuck?"  
  
Ian tried to say answer but his mouth still hung open, unable to utter the simplest words. So stunned he moved back to sit down but completely missed the chair. He stumbled back, nearly falling down to the ground. Luckily, his quick reflexes and those of Sara and Lara, Ian was spared from falling flat on his ass. Sara held onto his outstretched arm, while Lara reached forward to hang onto the other arm that was on the counter.  
  
"Whoa, easier there Nottingham. I was referring to the drink, remember?" Sara humorously informed as he got back onto his feet. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thank you." Ian took a deep breath trying his best to calm his strained nerves.  
  
Sara and Lara both let go of his arms as he carefully sat on the bar stool. Sara following in suit. Lara stood there happily watching the interaction between the two, waiting in anticipation to see what was going to happen next.  
  
"So, are you going to take me up on my offer, Nottingham?" Sara casually asked.  
  
"Yes, Sara, I'll fuck you," Sara's brows rose as her eyes widen, "I meant I'll JOIN you! Join you for a drink that is!" Too flustered, Ian shut his eyes closed and buried his face behind his hand. Wishing the world would just open up and swallow him whole. On the other hand, perhaps a bunch of rouge ninjas could show up and crash the party. Either one being suffice in Ian's book. Much better then being here and making a complete ass of himself in front of Sara.  
  
"Now what's going on over there?" Vicki wondered aloud. Both Lee and Jeni shook their heads. As they, all watched the interaction between Sara and Ian.  
  
"Well Ian is still in tack and Sara is, well I don't know what she's doing. So I'm assuming everything is going pretty well, I hope. What do you ladies think?" Lee commented.  
  
"I dunno would rather find out for sure." Vicki continued to watch.  
  
"Don't worry ladies, I'll get the 411 from Lara in a few minutes. Don't want to approach during a delicate matter." Jeni informed.  
  
"Ahh." Both Vicki and Lee uttered in agreement.  
  
Ian waited for Sara's ire to rear its angry head at him, but instead he heard the sweet sounds of her, laughter? He stole a glance through his fingers and noticed, with complete amazement, that Sara was indeed laughing. 'Well its better then being yelled at,' he mused. 


	14. Smell of Desire

Ian slowly lowered his hand, making sure not to make any sudden or quick movements. He was still uncertain about her aberrant, albeit, humorous behavior. He was only familiar with her hate and anger, hearing her laughter was a bit disconcerting. However, he found himself enjoying the sweet sound as it escaped her lips. From behind, his hands Ian watched in fascination. Like her behavior, Ian was not used to seeing Sara in such high spirits. At least for once, he was the cause of her happiness.  
  
It quickly reminded him the reason why she was laughing so much. He felt a blush spreading across his face once again. He turned his eyes to see Lara, her back turned to them. Her shoulders trembling slightly as she tried control her own mirth. He shook his head, burying his face deeper into his hand.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, he finally looked up and tried to get a word in. "I should go," he said. Sara reached over to grab his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Wait a minute, Nottingham." She managed to say between her laughter. Finally after a few more chuckles and giggles, Sara took in a few deep breaths to regain her composure.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for my behavior this evening, Sara. I have made a complete fool of myself. I did not mean to insult you in such a vulgar way." Ian stood up from his chair, lowering his head to avert making eye contact with her. "It is best that I leave now."  
  
"So, does that mean you won't join me?" Sara asked. A hint of disappointment laced her voice. Ian's brows shot up along with his confidence. Blinking a few times while he mentally shook his muddled brain, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Apparently, his thinking process seem to have slowed down while in his alcoholic induced state.  
  
"You still want me," Ian pointed to himself, "To join you?" he then gestured to Sara. "Even after I just insulted you?" He questioned, continuously waving his hand anxiously between them. Ian narrowed his eyes, still unsure of the turn events. He was ready and waiting for the worst to happen.  
  
Sara moved her hand down to Ian's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. All the while enjoying the smooth and soft feel of his skin underneath her fingertips. She locked her gaze with his, "Look Nottingham I think we both have a right to make at least one mistake tonight. I made mine and you just made yours." She grinned at the blush on his face. "So, now that we got that over with why don't we put our difference aside us, and put this," she gestured to the Witchblade, "Behind us for tonight at least. My friends dragged me out so the least I can do is have some fun. What do you say? Care to join me?" Sara smiled, "For a drink that is."  
  
Ian stood there, his brows furrowed, mouth gaping open. He stared at Sara as if she had grown a second head. This was not the Sara Pezzini he was used to. Not the same woman whose mood would suddenly change with a drop of a hat. Not the same woman who had countlessly pointed her gun at him and threatened his life. 'Just what the hell did they put in that champagne?' Nevertheless, this was the same woman.  
  
..Let your inhibitions go..  
  
If Sara was willing to forget the past for just one night then why shouldn't he do the same? For one night, Ian Nottingham was going to let his inhibitions go and waited to see what was in store for him. He just hoped that by the end of the night it involved Sara. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"So, I take that as a yes then?" Sara asked all the while mesmerized by his beautiful smile. She continued to stare at his full, luscious, lips. She already knew how soft they felt against her fingertips but just how would they feel against her..  
  
"Yes, Sara, I would love to join you." Ian's voice broke through her train of though.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sara suddenly realized she had been ogling his lips and thinking wicked thoughts about what he can do with them and where they could, 'AH, stop it right there, Pezzini. This is Ian Nottingham. No, no, and NO.' She silently scolded herself.  
  
"I would love to join you for that drink, Sara." Her reaction was odd; then again, everything about this evening was odd. Nevertheless, he was anxiously feeling that Sara might have already changed her mind, "If that offer still stands of course," Ian added.  
  
Sara quickly regained her composure hoping that Ian had not seen her staring, "I wouldn't have asked, Nottingham." She sarcastically snapped.  
  
'Here's the woman I'm used to,' Ian mused. "Oh," he said as he lowered his head.  
  
Again, Sara chided at her short temper, "Nottingham, I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. Its just, oh, nevermind. Now, how about that drink? I think we both need it." She smiled.  
  
Ian grinned at her sincerity, "Yes, let's have that drink now." They both turned towards the bar. Lara was still there standing with her back turned. Her head lulling side-to-side as she mumbles to herself not realizing she was being watched.  
  
"I swear those two are like damn switches: On, off, on, off, yes, no, yes, no. Like some faucet: hot, cold, hot, cold, ho." Lara turned around only to be confronted by two pairs of eyes. One green and the other brown. "Hoo.Hi!" She sheepishly grinned.  
  
"We're you listening in on our conversation again?" Sara raised her eyebrow.  
  
Lara began to fidget with the shot glass in her hand. "Don't be absurd, Detective. I would never listen in on your private conversation." She snorted while shaking her head, making sure to avert any eye contact. "Okay, technically I wasn't really listening in on your conversation." She finally caved.  
  
"Oh, how so?" Sara exclaimed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"You two were talking so loudly I was able to hear what you guys were saying from where I stood. So, you see I was not listening in. More like you two were bring me into the conversation."  
  
Sara snorted and shook her head, "You're incorrigible."  
  
"Yeah, I try to be." Lara replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're a smart ass too." Ian added. Both women so stunned just stared at Ian. Then Sara started to laugh. Lara smiled, "That I already know, gorgeous." She winked at Ian. Sara caught sight of that wink. She loudly cleared her throat, hoping to interrupt their little camaraderie. Lara grinned, 'Just a little helpful push, Sara, that's all.'  
  
"So, have we decided on anything?" Lara directed inquiry towards Sara. Her question taking on a deeper meaning then besides drink orders.  
  
Sara turned her attention to Ian, "Yes, we have."  
  
Lara smiled at the two and said, "Great! So, two Quick Fuc." Ian's eyes darted towards Lara pleading not to say it. "Two quick SHOTS coming right up." Lara hurried off, quickly busing herself with their drinks, actually giving Sara and Ian some privacy. Giving Jeni the opportunity to sneak in and find out what was going on.  
  
"How are they doing?" She asked.  
  
Lara smiled, "So far so good."  
  
"Let's just hope it stays that way." Jeni said.  
  
"Yeah, as long as one of them doesn't fuck it up." Lara replied. They turned their heads down the bar, observing the couple at the end. "Though, it did come pretty close."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?" Lara leaned over the counter, gesturing Jeni to come closer so she could tell her what happened.  
  
"WHAT!?" Jeni loudly responded after Lara told her Ian's little 'slip of the tongue' mishap. Everyone in earshot turned their attention towards the two waitresses, including Sara and Ian. Who were now eyeing them curiously. Lara and Jeni sheepishly smiled and waved at everyone. Once the excitement died down and everyone around them had gone back to whatever he or she were doing, Lara turned to Jeni, "Oh, that was smooth real smooth. You think anyone noticed?"  
  
Jeni, all to eager to find out what else had happened, waved off Lara's sarcasm. It was obvious Ian must have said something to hinder Sara's anger, especially after a slip like that. "If Ian had made that slip with me, I'd definitely take him up on that offer."  
  
"Yeah, you, me, and nearly every women here in the club." Lara added.  
  
"Well, something must have happened next. I mean they are still there talking and I didn't see Sara explode or anything. So, spill already. I got two anxious women at table 11 wanting to know what is going on. Myself included."  
  
"The opposite actually."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was sure Sara was gonna rip his head off for sure this time but instead, she sat there laughing her ass off actually."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"Then nothing really. Sara let it go, told Ian it was okay, and if he was still interested in joining her for a drink. Hence, the shots that I must now deliver." Lara picked the shot glasses and walked over to Sara and Ian. Jeni left the bar and headed straight back to table 11 to inform Vicki and Lee what she just learned.  
  
Finally arriving with their drinks, Lara laid the glasses on top of the counter.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sara asked pointing to Jeni, remembering the woman's loud outburst. At the same time, she blindly reached out for one of the glasses. Not realizing she was reaching for the same glass Ian had already claimed. She bumped her hand into his, disturbing the contents in the tiny glass. Some of the liquid spilt over the rim, landing on Sara's knee. Ian placed the glass back down, "I'm sorry, Sara. I'm not normally this clumsy."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Nottingham. It was mine, should have been paying better attention." Sara grabbed the napkins that Lara had offered her. She was about to bend down and wipe up the mess when Ian stopped her.  
  
"Please, Sara, allow me." Ian reached into his pocket to retrieve a black silk handkercheif.  
  
"Uh, okay, sure." Sara sat back and watched as he knelt at her feet. Lara tiptoed to look over the counter, to watch the action.  
  
Ian gently took hold of Sara's calf in one hand while in the other he wrapped the silk cloth around his forefinger. A long trail of the smooth liquor had already rolled down Sara's bare leg, down to her ankle. Ian looked up from his lowered head to see Sara watching. Both wondering what the other was thinking. Unaware that they were thinking the same thing. The scenario of Ian using his tongue to wipe up her leg instead of the silk cloth. For a brief moment their gaze were locked with each other. A hint of mischievousness and desire ran through both their eyes.  
  
From the bar, Lara struggled to keep herself in place. 'Damn it I hate being short sometimes. I should have worn my other boots. Those extra three inches would have come in handy right about now.' Lara craned her neck to see what was going on. All she could see was the top of Ian's head. 'He sure is taking a long time to wipe up Sara's leg.' She thought. Then another idea popped into her head.  
  
"Oh," she whispered, "To lick or not to lick. That is the question." She muttered under her breath as she watched.  
  
Sara heard Lara and the same question was running through her mind as well. A devilish grin spread across Ian's face. Sara bit her lower lip to stifling a gasp. 'Would he actually do it?' She thought a little hopeful.  
  
Ian broke eye contact, lowering them. She held her breath waiting to see what was going to happen next. His attention turned to the task at hand. He lowered his head, closer to Sara's leg. So close, Sara could feel the warmth of his breath upon her skin.  
  
"Oh shit, he's gonna do it." Lara mused softly to herself.  
  
'Oh my God, he's actually going to do it.' Sara thought as her mouth hung open.  
  
"What is he doing?" Vicki exclaimed. The other two women wondered also as the watched. All they could tell is that Ian was kneeling in front of Sara, one hand on Sara's leg, and now his head was fairly close. "This is getting good," Lee replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Vicki and Jeni added. 


	15. Smell of Desire

Ian raised his hand, laying the cool silk cloth against Sara's bare skin, absorbing the liquid that hand rolled down her leg. His other hand lightly rested on the back of her calf. Sara wanted to roll her eyes shut, the feeling of the smooth silk and the roughness of his warm hand trailing up her leg at a painstakingly slow pace was unbearable. Instead, she bit down on her lower lip hoping to thwart off the sweet sensations Ian was innocently creating.  
  
Ian leisurely took his time. Savoring the feel of her bare flesh under his fingertips as he slowly glides up her long legs. How long he had wanted to touch her like this? Wondering if her skin was as smooth as the silk he held in his hand. He was not disappointed when he found out that her creamy flesh was indeed smoother then the finest silk. Yet, what would it taste like he wondered as he neared her knee, nearing the end of the trail.  
  
Sara could not remember the last time her leg felt so. sensitive. Rather then rubbing the silk fabric up her leg and wiping up the mess, Ian gently glided the cloth up. The touch was so light that the only evidence that he was doing anything was the cool feel of the silk against her skin. Then again how could she possible feel the silk when his large hand and lean fingers were lightly moving up her leg as well, goosebumps forming in its wake.  
  
He then stopped, the silk fabric gone as he lowered his arm. His other hand still nestled in the back of her knee. Sara could still feel the wetness that was left by the liqour on her knee. 'What is he doing?' she thought, staring at the top of his head. 'Wonder what he is thinking?' Sara started to lift her hand, wanting to caress his hair. To lean over and pull away the elastic that binded his long locks together. Wanting to see it casscade around his face, and feel it as it whispered against her leg. A feeling she was willing to take since he disappointingly didn't do as she secretly longed. But she quickly snapped her hand back, and placed it on the counter.  
  
Ian stared at that last drop of liquor, barely clinging on to her leg. He wanted so much to taste her, but was too afraid of how she would react. Yet, while cleaning and at the same time caressing her leg, not once had he heard her complain. There was only one way to test Sara's mood and see how she would react. Taking a deep breath, he flicked his tongue out. The tip reaching out to collect that last drop of liquor, and to lightly grazing her skin. That was when he heard her gasp.  
  
Sara inhaled sharply feeling the velvety tip of his tongue brush against her knee. She stared at the top of his head, wide-eyed and shocked. That intimate and all to brief moment sent shivers up and down her spine. Sensations quickly running up from her knee to the very juncture between her legs.  
  
Hearing no protest or angered words pouring from Sara's lips, Ian gradually stood up. He pocketed the silk handkerchief, and clasped his hands in front. His confidence quickly rising as he witnesses the disbelief on Sara's face. She stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth agape. She tried to speak but only puffs of whispered breaths escaped her mouth.  
  
Lara leaned back onto her heels, her arms crossed at her chest. Her head darting from side to side. Her eyes narrowed, first at Ian, who was sporting a mischievous grin, then over to Sara how was at the moment speechless. 'I know I just missed something here,' she mused.  
  
Sara blinked a few times finally coming out of her stupor. "Uh, um." She muttered as she lowered her head, hiding the blush that was quickly spreading across her face. She turned her head and spoted the shot on top of the counter. Without saying a word she reached over and grabbed it. She brought the rim to her lips, snapped her head back, and downed the drink in one gulp. She closed her eyes as the alcohol flowed down her throat, and the warm of the liquor exploded in her stomach.  
  
Ian shrugged his shoulders and reached for the other glass. He drank the shot in one gulp and slammed the glass down, per Lara's instructions in the etiquettes of drinking. Sara opened her eyes at the loud thud and stared at Ian. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle. Ian stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What is it, Sara?" Ian asked.  
  
Still giggling Sara pointed a finger at him. Self-consciously he started to pat down his body, smoothing out this clothes, looking if anything was out of place or perhaps his fly was open. He was becoming frustrated when he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He looked up at Sara who was still giggling but not as much as before. She waved him closer and he hastily moved.  
  
She had finally stopped laughing, and only smiled. She pointed a finger to his face, "You have a mustache." She said.  
  
"I also have a beard if you haven't noticed, Sara." Ian sarcastically replied.  
  
Sara grinned, "You have a mustache on your mustache, Smartass." She began looking around for a napkin but found none. Instead, she decided to wipe it off with her finger. "Oh," Ian said, the realization finally hitting him. Referring to the damp line of alcohol that was left behind after drinking the creamy shot. Childishly, he tried to wipe up the mustache with the tip of his tongue. At that very moment, Sara had reached up to wipe it away. Before either one realized what was happening, his tongue touched Sara's bare finger. They both stood frozen in place, their eyes locked with each other's. In that brief moment, everything around them seemed to materialize into nothing, leaving them completely alone.  
  
Ian slowly withdraws his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing the lump in his throat. Sara's emerald eyes moved down to his luscious pink lips. She stared at them for a moment, her tongue absently darting out to trace her lower lip. Once she regained the use of movement in her hands, Sara used the pad of her thumb to clean up the line of creamy liquid off his mustache and upper lip. She then weaved the rest of her fingers through his beard cheek, the soft bristles tickling the insides of her palm.  
  
Leaning into her hand, Ian closed his eyes, reveling in the caress of her touch. She curled her fingers into his beard, weakly tugging at the short bristles. As if she was jerking at an invisible thread, pulling him closer. Sara only needed to tug once for Ian to follow. As he drew closer, Ian reached out to anchor himself to her. He placed a hand on the edge of her seat, and tentatively placing the other on her knee.  
  
He let out a quite breath of relief when she did not protest to his forwardness. They continued to stare at each, their focus were the other's lips. Ian gradually leaned down to hover over her mouth. Sara's eyes automatically closed as he neared. Their breaths mingling together as a mere inch separated them from their very first kiss.  
  
Lara held her breath as she watched from the side, the poor rag she held in her hand being wrung out repeatedly. The three women watching from afar all leaned on the table, anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen next. However, like all good things it was ruined. A crashing sound of glasses breaking in the distance shattered the magical moment between Sara and Ian.  
  
The two slightly jumped back. Sara rapidly blinking away the haziness she felt. Realizing what was almost happened she removed her hand from his cheek and placed it on his chest, hindering him from moving closer. Sara looked up at Ian's sadden eyes before he lowered his head. He withdrew his hands, laying them against his side.  
  
"Shit!" Lara yelled out, she whirled around, and walked down the other end of the bar. Ready to give the person responsible for the incident an ear full. "What the fuck.." Lara's voice trailed off in the distance.  
  
Sara lightly shook her head, trying to make sense of what almost happened. She should be angry with herself, at him, but to her surprise, she wasn't. Instead, she was rather disappointed at the interruption. 'What the hell?' She wondered. Confused by the sudden rush of emotions running through her. Remember how insanely jealous she felt after watching him with Jeni and Lara. How upset she was when Vicky asked for a kiss. How irritated and annoyed when he ignored her. And now disappointed because they didn't get the chance to kiss.  
  
Her head was spinning; everything was just so overwhelming she did not know what to make of things. She did not know what to make of her relationship with a man who had been stalking her since acquiring the Witchblade. At that moment, the blade began to glow like mad on her wrist. She retracted her hand from his chest, and quickly got off the barstool. She needed a little space, she needed to get away, she needed the ladies room.  
  
Seeing Sara's hurried movements, Ian stepped back and lowered his head even more. Afraid that their chance was over and she would return to hating him. To once again to adore her from afar. Sara turned around and was about to leave but quickly stopped. She turned to Ian, placed a hand on his chest, and softly said, "Will you excuse me for a moment, Ian? I have to go to the ladies room."  
  
Ian's head snapped up in surprise. 'Did she just call me Ian?' he wondered. He smiled; there was still hope, and perhaps another chance to pick up where they were so rudely interrupted. "Yes, of course. I'll be here waiting for your return, my lady." Sara grinned and hurriedly walked off to figure out what was happening to her all in the comforts of the ladies room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Vicky said as she got up from her seat and followed Sara. Jeni also excused herself heading straight to the bar. Both leaving Lee alone at the table.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Ian plopped down onto the bar stool and concentrated on lowering his racing heart beat. He turned his attention to Sara, who disappeared behind the closed doors of the ladies room. Moments later, her curious friend, Vicky, followed. 


	16. Smell of Desire

A/N: Sorry for the long wait RL and getting sick kind of scared off my muse for a bit. I'm back and I hope you enjoy my lil offer. Please review. =) ~*~  
  
The booming sounds of music and the bustle of club scene were hushed away as the door behind Vicky slowly closed. Quickly transporting her into the world of the 'Ladies Room'. The boisterous clamor of women filled the surprisingly large and immaculate room. In the corner were two old women as attendants and their little counter of the much need emergency cosmetics, perfumes, and other feminine products. In addition, the little tin carton where tips were welcomed. Along the wall was a row of full-length mirrors, highly essential for any women's restroom. Marble counter tops, stainless steel sinks, and of course more mirrors. Unfortunately, as great as this restroom was there was still not enough stalls for everyone. A line of women was formed against the wall. "Well can't have everything." Vicky mused as she nodded her approval.  
  
Vicky continued to survey the room for her missing friend. She turned her head to the right towards the other end of the room to eye a black leather couch. There on one of them was Sara, her head held in her hands. On the other were a couple of other women. One of them was bawling her eyes out while her friend, Vicky assumed, tried to console the weeping women. As she maneuvered around to get to Sara, Vicky accidentally bumped into a rather tall and beautiful woman. "Excuse me, sorry." Vicky apologized.  
  
"No problem sweetie." The tall woman replied in a rather low voice as she moved on. Vicky stopped in her tracks and looked back at the woman. Immediately looking at her, or more appropriately, at his adam's apple. Vicky shook her head as she watched with envy, "I swear some men should be shoot to look that good in a dress." She sighed and headed for the couch.  
  
Vicky wedged herself into the space between the weeping woman and Sara. As she sat down part of the conversation with the crying woman was over heard, "I.can't.. believe.it.." The woman's voice broke in between sobs, "I'm.so stupid." She let out before breaking into another long cry. Vicky turned her back at the two women and stared at Sara, who still did not register her presence.  
  
"What the hell I'm a I doing," Sara spoke aloud.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," Vicky added.  
  
Sara snapped her head up to see Vicky sitting next to her though she was not surprise to see her there. It was only a matter of time before the woman hunted her down. Sara often wondered why her friend was a medical examiner rather then a detective. The woman had the mind and determination for it. "Vick?" she finally said.  
  
"Pezzz.." Vicky drawn out her name expecting Sara to fill in the blanks.  
  
Sara let out a long breath and leaned back into the couch, her head resting on the armrest, her hands fidgeting on her lap. "What happened back there? I mean one minute you and Ian were about to kiss then the next I see you rushing off to the ladies room like you were on fire or something." Vicky laid a gentle hand on Sara's shoulder; "You know it looks more like you were running away from him."  
  
"Vick! We almost kissed! *I* almost kissed him." Sara exclaimed.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Vicky stared at Sara as if she was insane. Who would not want to kiss that gorgeous hunk?  
  
"You wouldn't get it, Vick. Everything is just moving too fast." Sara sighed as she leaned back into the couch. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling now. "I almost kissed him. I cannot believe it. It has to be the alcohol." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"First of all you can't blame the alcohol. Secondly, how are things moving too fast? How long have you known the guy?"  
  
"About a year now," Sara answered. Has it really been that long? Sara wondered.  
  
"A year? Pez, I have known you to be with guys you have only been with for a few weeks. Let alone a whole year." Sara scowled at Vicky's comment then rolled her eyes only to realize it was true. Then there was Daniel but Vicky knew better then to bring that painful memory up. "Don't really see how things are moving fast here, Pez. Now the only thing I don't understand is why you won't let this guy in. Its pretty obvious you like the guy or else you wouldn't have been jealous earlier."  
  
"I was not jealous." Sara was about to protest until Vicky raised her eyebrows daring her to prove her wrong. ".That much." She added.  
  
"And its obvious he likes you too."  
  
.. I love you, in unguarded moments..  
  
Sara blinked back the small vision of Ian sitting on her filing cabinet in her office. His eyes were pleading with hers, his voice begging her to understand, to accept his small profession of love. She shook her head, 'That never happened,' she thought.  
  
"Sara," Vicky's voice broke through her thoughts, "Stop running away. Give Ian a chance. Or you might regret it later and it would be too late."  
  
The blade decided to push Sara into another vision, a very unpleasant one. She watched as Ian stood in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, gunned down by a bunch of men. 'I'm saying good-bye, Sara.' His lifeless body lying on the cold concrete floor. Blood seeping out of his body and pooling around him. Another image of Ian taking an arrow in the chest, through his heart. His body, once again, lifeless on the cold concrete floor. Both times, he risked his life to save hers. Yet, the first image, like the profession of love, never happened. Right? The blade heated up before returning to its dormant state.  
  
"Your friend is right you know." Sara blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She willed them away as a voice broke through. It wasn't Vicky's voice but someone else. Sara lifted her head to stare at the woman that had been sobbing earlier. "You don't want to wait too long before you realize what you missed out." The woman had stopped crying but her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She sniffed and wiped the tears that still rolled down her cheek, "That's what happened to me. I waited too long to realize that the guy I was in love with was standing in front of me the whole time. Erik waited for me for so long and I was too stubborn and scared to give him a chance. Now, that I'm ready its too late. He found someone else."  
  
Vicky quickly grabbed more tissues off the nearby table and handed them to the woman who started crying again. She handed the box of tissues to the friend and looked at the woman with a sad expression. Vicky shook her head and turned to Sara, "Look Pez, like I've told you before just let things flow. If it was meant to happen then it will. If not, then at least you know, right?. But you can't really know if you don't give it a shot."  
  
The visions, Vicky's words of wisdom, and the poor woman's advice got Sara thinking. She nodded her head, "You're right Vick, thanks." She gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Hey that's what I'm here for." Vicky said as she shot up from her seat. Sara stood up, leaned forward to the other woman, and said, "Thank you." The woman nodded her head, "Uh huh.whaaaa.." She wailed into her tissues. Sara didn't know what else to say so she let left the women alone.  
  
Sara followed behind Vicky then at the last minute stopped. Vicky turned around and sighed, "Now what's the matter?" Vicky questioned.  
  
"Vick, I can't I have to go." Sara said.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't. You're not backing down now, woman!" Vicky reached for Sara's arm, which she quickly averted. "No, you don't understand." Sara tried to add to only to be cut off.  
  
"Don't give me that 'I don't understand' crap. Stop being a baby and go out there. You cannot hide in here forever, Pez. Hence you can't hide away from him.."  
  
"VICKY!" Sara yelled, stopping Vicky in mid-sentence.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I mean I have to go. As in go and use the toilet." Sara pointed over her shoulder to the short line of women waiting for the stalls.  
  
Vicky sheepishly smiled, "Oh I see. Ha. Sorry. I'll just go outside then." Vicky informed.  
  
"Yeah that would be good. Besides I bet Lee is feeling a bit lonely out there."  
  
"Oh my God, I forgot about Lee. Later Pez." Vicky rushed out of the room but not before making a little stop to check herself in the mirror. Sara shook her head and made her way to the back of the line. Giving her time to think about what to do with Ian.  
  
~*~ 


	17. Smell of Desire

~*~  
  
Ian sighed after rehashing the events that had transpired earlier with Jeni. The doubts were getting heavier and heavier as he listened to himself speak of what happened. How could he be so stupid to let his control slip? Sara will never forgive him for being so brash and impulsive.  
  
"So why the worried look, Ian?" Jeni said after hearing everything.  
  
He started incredulously at Jeni. 'Did the woman not listen to what he had told her?' He shook his head and without warning rose from his seat. Jeni sprang forward and caught his arms. "Just where do you think you are going, mister?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Like hell you are. Now, sit your cute ass back down." Jeni pushed him back into the barstool. Ian slumped in his chair and sighed, "Why should I stay? I have obviously overstepped my place with Sara. That is why she ran off." Ian extends his arm out, gesturing Sara's escape route.  
  
"Ian! Sara did not run away from you. The woman is in the ladies room. She probably had to go. You know, actually utilize the toilet?" Jeni stated, raising her brows.  
  
"Just because she did not run towards the closes exit does not alter the fact she ran away.from me." Ian lowered his head. "I would not be surprised that she is in there complaining to her friend about what had happened. How she probably thinks that I was being too forward with my actions. I mean what was I thinking licking her knee and almost kissing her. She must despise me now more then ever." Ian dropped his head into his hands and groaned.  
  
Jeni placed her hands on Ian's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze, and a slight shake, "Ian, honey, you need to relax. Breath with me here and try to calm down." Ian's shoulders rose up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Jeni continued to speak, "Okay, you're jumping the gun just a bit too much here, Ian."  
  
"But." Ian tried to interrupt.  
  
"No, listen to me."  
  
"Perhaps Sara did not just run off to the ladies room to utilize it. Perhaps right now she is in there trying to sort out what almost happened between you two. She is probably just as confused and nervous as you are. I mean in just a matter of a few hours her views of you has changed."  
  
Ian shook his head, "I don't think.."  
  
"No, shh, I'm not done talking. Just listen." Jeni ordered.  
  
"You cannot sit there and tell me that I'm wrong. You can't tell me that Sara's attitude towards you has not changed."  
  
"You are correct but that does not explain why she ran." Ian said.  
  
"Ah, zip it. Not done here." Jeni's brows furrowed, a scowl on her face.  
  
"She ran because she was scared, confused, about her behavior. Not yours mind you. Think about it, Ian. One minute she is accusing you and yelling at you. The next she is letting you lick her knee and wanting to kiss you. That is big a change for her. I mean she had this set image of you, this mind-set on how she should feel towards you too.."  
  
"Like animosity, hatred, anger, repulsion, disdain," Ian whispered under his breath but as he looked up to see Jeni with her arms crossed and an angered look on her face he slowly abated saying nothing more. "I apologize for interrupting. Please go on."  
  
"Thank you I will. Any way, as I was saying. So, tonight because you let your guard down and be .you. She could not help but see past the illusion she had set up for herself and actually see the real Ian Nottingham. And it's pretty obvious she likes what she sees, it's just that now she is just trying to figure out how she feels about you."  
  
Ian sat there taking in Jeni's words, letting them sink in. She did have several good points. Tonight had been filled with many surprises and he was sure Sara did not take them well. Especially when a woman like Sara was so intent on having control. And tonight was definitely spinning out of control, for the both of them. But what feelings would she have towards him, now?  
  
"Then again I could be wrong." Jeni added as a side note.  
  
Ian's worried expression returned and he stared up at Jeni with that lost puppy look. Jeni grinned, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to off and run from her. Who knows if I am right or wrong? If you want to find out then you will just have to sit there and wait and see how things turn out. Believe me, its better then you running off and wondering what if. So, you will just sit there and wait for her to come back."  
  
"That is if she returns." Ian muttered under his breath. Still not convinced but decided that he will stay.for now.  
  
"She said she would be back. Sara does not strike me as a person that goes back on her word. Give her some credit and you too while you are at it."  
  
Ian nodded his head. His eyes darted towards the ladies room in time to see Vicky exit the ladies room. He had hoped Sara was with her but had yet to emerge. "Surely it cannot take this long to use the restroom." Ian wondered, starting at the door of the ladies room.  
  
"You obviously have never been in a ladies room before. Believe me it can take this long, maybe even longer depending on the line and such. I mean guys have it easy. Ya'll can just whip your thing and pee just about anywhere. Not us women. Oh no, we need the time. Plus, we have to check ourselves in the mirror and make sure everything is in their right place and looking good." Jeni grinned, giving Ian a little run down on restroom etiquette for women.  
  
Soon after Lara arrived to join them. All the while cursing under her breath and shaking her head. "There you are. Where have you been? What happened?" Jeni anxiously asked the moment Lara was in earshot. Lara threw down the dishrag that she had draped over her shoulder unto the counter. She snorted, "Two women decided to get into a cat fight in the club." Lara rolled her eyes recalling the events.  
  
After hearing the crash, Lara rushed over to see what the commotion was. She was ready to tell off whoever was responsible. To her surprise and disgust, she found two women violently locked in a fight. If you could actually call it a fight. It was just two women pulling at each other's hair and swearing at one another. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Lara said making her way to break up the fight along with two other burly bouncers.  
  
Pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, Lara finally made it through and started to regulate. Two of the bouncers each had a hold and started to pull them apart. However, it was getting quite difficult because none wanted to relinquish their hold on the other's hair. Lara stepped in and tried to pry their hands apart. When finally that was accomplished, one of the women started wildly flaying their arms about. With their tangled hair in their face, she did not see Lara in front of her. Unfortunately, Lara was on the receiving end of one of her hands and accidentally was slapped in the face.  
  
Lara was shocked to feel the sting on her cheek. She reached up and rubbed the side of her face. "Why you fucking bitch," she yelled out just before she swung at the woman. Her fist connected with the woman's face and the woman's stopped lashing out. Her hands were now too busy covering her injured face. 'Oh's' and 'Oh shit' were heard as on lookers intently watch the episode unfold before them.  
  
"You actually hit her back?" Jeni questioned, amusement lacing her voice.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? The bitch slapped me. There was no way I was going to take that. I mean first of all they disrupt the club by starting a fight, then they managed to break a few things, and not to mention interrupted a moment between Ian and Sara. So, after that I told the guys to throw them out, helped the girls clean up, and that was it." Lara said, ending her recap of events.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Lara?" Ian asked, worried that she might have got seriously hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Ian. That slap wasn't so bad." Lara rubbed her cheek, the sting from the slap already gone, "Then again I expected it wouldn't have been. I mean not one of them threw in a decent punch during their fight." Lara snorted and shook her head. It was then she realized Sara was not with them. "So, where is Sara?"  
  
"Ladies room," Ian and Jeni said in unison.  
  
"Ah." Lara nodded her head.  
  
"I just convinced Ian not to run off while Sara was away." Jeni added.  
  
"You were going to run off? Ian!" Lara admonished.  
  
"Yes, I know. Not to worry I am no longer a flight risk. Lady Jeni has a assured that."  
  
"Well good, that is very good. So, when she comes back are you going to ask her to dance?" Lara questioned.  
  
"D..Dance?" Ian stuttered with hesitation as he stared out into the crowded dance floor.  
  
"Oh God," Lara gasped, clutching her chest, "Please, please tell us you know how to dance." Jeni and Lara stared wide-eyed and anxious.  
  
Tearing his gaze from the dance floor he turned back to Jeni and Lara, "I assure you I can dance. Its just that I.I don't dance very often." 'Or in public,' he thought but did not say it aloud.  
  
Both Jeni and Lara let out a sigh of relief, "Whew, good. Because we don't need you looking like that." Lara pointed to a particular gentleman out on the floor. Ian directed his gaze towards the area Lara had pointed out. He stared wide-eyed at the guy's so-called dancing. Jeni, Lara, and Ian watched with interest. He was offbeat and his moves were.  
  
"What is he doing?" Jeni said as she tilted her head back and forth, hoping that the different angles might help.  
  
"Uh." Lara mimicking Jeni's head movements. Ian just sat there silently thanking Irons for forcing him to take dancing lesson when he was younger. It had be part of his training, as Irons has put it. But back then Ian had deemed yet another type of punishment whenever he had disobeyed or failed. His mouth dropped open with the gentleman dropped to the floor. Wiggling his body up and down the floor, "Oh, I know that's called the Worm." He heard Jeni say, appalled that there was actually a name for it.  
  
"And that?" Ian pointed.  
  
"Uh, a combination of the cabbage patch and the.the.running man, I think?" Lara closed her eyes against the image and shook her head. 'He definitely got some balls to be pulling that off in public,' she thought.  
  
"Hi there. Sorry I took so long, Ian." Neither one of them realized that Sara had returned.  
  
All six pairs of eyes averted their attention from the dance floor to Sara. She was a taken aback but once she looked up into Ian's eyes nothing else around her seemed to matter. She stared deeply into his caramel orbs and was lost. Ian smiled his beautiful smile, overjoyed that she had returned. 'Damn the man was gorgeous when he smiled,' Sara thought and had to remember to breath. "Sara." her name slipped out breathlessly from his lips. As if he had been holding his breath and was only able to breathe again because she was here.  
  
"Hey look at the time," Lara said looking down at her bare arm, "Gotta go." She dashed off towards the other end of the bar.  
  
"And would you look at that," Jeni grabbed her tray, "More customers to serve, laters." She too was making a hasty retreat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sara asked as she watch the two walks away.  
  
"I believe they were giving us some privacy." Ian added.  
  
"Oh," Sara turned back to stare at Ian and smiled, "That was sweet of them."  
  
"Yes it was," he smiled back and offered her a seat. He reached out his hand in hopes to help her and was thrilled that she had accepted. Once settled Ian sat in the opposite barstool. For a few minutes, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Until finally they both spoke.  
  
"Look Ian I."  
  
"Sara I feel..."  
  
Both stopped and started to laugh. Ian was the first to regain his composure. He cleared his throat, "Sara if you do not mind. May I speak first?"  
  
"Sure go ahead Ian."  
  
"Thank you," Ian was finding it hard to talk while staring at Sara. So instead, he averted his eyes and started to speak, "I must apologize for my behavior earlier, Sara. My actions were uncalled for and inappropriate of me and I am sorry." He was fidgeting with his hands in his lap, waiting, and hoping Sara was going to forgive him. "Are you done?" Sara asked. He nodded his head, not daring to look up at her and see the anger in her eyes as he had seen so many times before.  
  
Sara reached across to grasp his hands with hers. "Ian, you don't have to apologize for something that we both wanted to happen."  
  
Ian's head snapped up, "What?"  
  
Sara bit her lower lip and grinned. Her fingers were absently tracing the warm skin of his hands. Ian continued, "You mean you were not offended by my actions? About, you know, licking your knee?"  
  
"Did you hear me complain?" Sara countered.  
  
"Okay how about almost kissing you?"  
  
"Ian, it takes two for a kiss to work and I was more then willing as you were." She grinned at the bewildered expression on his face.  
  
"So, you are not upset?"  
  
"I'm a little disappointed and upset that we got interrupted but no, Ian, I am not upset. Or offended what so ever."  
  
Ian's eyes narrowed on Sara, "Who are you and what did you do to the real Sara Pezzini?"  
  
Sara chuckled and lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Cute, real cute, smart ass."  
  
"I'm sorry Sara I don't mean to be it is just that I.you.I don't know. One minute you're yelling at me then the next." His words trailed off. Ian was still not able to comprehend the sudden change in Sara's behavior. Could what have Jeni been telling him, true?  
  
Sara sighed, "I got to thinking while I was in the ladies room. And with a little help from a friend, I realized I have not exactly given you the benefit of a doubt. I labeled you someone I couldn't trust. No, wait let me finish," Ian had been ready to state his case when Sara pressed her fingers against his lips. "I realized that I had quickly judged you on your actions rather then taking the time to get to know you, to understand you better. I did not give you the chance to prove yourself to me and I'm sorry."  
  
Ian sat there listening and letting her words sink in. He had longed for Sara to understand and now here she was giving him an opportunity, a chance. He was not going to let that slip away. Smiling brightly, "I cannot let you take all the blame, my Lady. I was not exactly forth coming in many things and I can understand your frustration. I would love to get to know you better Sara and I hope you would want to get to know the real me as well. Not the 'lapdog' of Kenneth Irons." Ian's tone took on a pleading note.  
  
"I would like that very much, Ian." She beamed.  
  
"So, we agree to let the past stay in the past and that we concentrate on working on our new found.friendship?"  
  
Sara's smile grew wider, "Agreed." 


	18. Smell of Desire

"So what do you think?" Lee asked Vicky as they watched.  
  
Vicky took a sip of her drink and narrowed her eyes on the couple, "Hm, it's still a little too early to tell, I mean you know how Sara gets sometimes."  
  
Lee nodded but said, "Yeah I know. But I don't know this might actually work out for her. They look like they are doing okay. Sara looks pretty happy with Ian." Lee stared hard at Sara and Ian. Her mind was already spinning with ideas.  
  
"Oh, no," Vicky shook her head, "I know that look, Lee."  
  
"What look? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The 'look' like you're already planning Sara's wedding. Give them sometime and let's see how things go. And if Sara decides that she doesn't want Ian, I'll be happy to take Ian off her hands." Vicky grinned.  
  
"Victoria Ann Po!" Lee admonished.  
  
"What? It was just a suggestion if things didn't work out between them." Vicky took another long sip of her champagne, hiding her smirk.  
  
"Well I honestly think they are going to work out."  
  
"How do you know Mrs. Woo?"  
  
"I don't know I just got this feeling it will." Lee continued to observe her friend from afar. "And you better watch out when making those 'suggestions' around Sara. I have a feeling she won't appreciate it as much." Lee turned back and grinned at Vicky.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Well I'll stop my plotting in stealing Sara's man and you stop making arrangements in that head of yours for Sara's imminent wedding to Ian Nottingham. Deal?" Lee picked up her glass, Vicky doing the same. "Deal," Lee said just before lightly knocking the side of her glass with Vicky's.  
  
"You have that look again, Sara." Ian teased at the expression on Sara's face.  
  
They had spent the last twenty minutes talking about each other. It was a rather one-sided conversation since Ian already knew so much about her. Sara shook her head disbelievingly and stared at him. It seemed to be the only reaction she was giving.  
  
"I can't help it. I, you, just keep surprising me, Ian." Every time Ian revealed a part of himself, his likes and dislikes, Sara realized there was so much more to this man. More then what she had expected. Finding out that they had more in common then she thought. She realized she was enjoying herself and she wanted to learn more about him.  
  
"Why is it so surprising that I like Johnny Carson? He is a very entertaining man and it is a shame that he is no longer the host of the Tonight Show."  
  
"I just never thought you knew who Johnny Carson was let along pegged you to be a fan." Sara continued to stare at him incredulously.  
  
"I am not that sheltered, Sara. Yes, my upbringing may have been strict because of Irons but my knowledge expands greatly in many different.areas." He flashed that mischievous grin of his. Sara blushed at the though of what other 'areas' he was talking about.  
  
She cleared her throat; "I just can't picture you and Irons sitting on the couch late at night waiting for the Tonight Show to start." It had been something she had done with her father. He would protest but in the end, he'd always give into his only daughter's pleas. But Kenneth Irons and James Pezzini were very different men, and their views on how they raised their child was even more different. That is why it had been so shocking to hear Ian's exploits in growing up. He wasn't always the well-mannered and proper child. Yet, he wasn't the little monster type either. Ian Nottingham was a quiet child with a roguish streak hidden deep inside. This was only let out when he was alone or with people, he could trust.  
  
Ian laughed at the image, "Neither can I, Sara. Besides, for the news my father never watched much television. No, I would sneak out of my room into one of the servants lounge and watch there." The blade gave her a flash of a cute little boy in his blue and white striped pajamas creeping around the mansion. She smiled watching him turn on the T.V, sat down on the floor, and happily watched. Ian saw the blade swirl on her wrist, obviously thrusting Sara into a vision. He was extremely curious and wanted to know what it showed her as a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
She blinked back the haziness and the smile on her face grew wider. "So THAT is how you got to be so good in following me around without detection. You got some practice while you were a kid." Ian blushed. "Did Irons ever catch you?" She asked curiously. "Yes," Ian nodded his head an embarrassing smirk on his face. "Well what happened?" Sara was anxious to know.  
  
"I made the mistake of deciding to shorten my trip to my room by cutting across the through the den instead of going my normal route." Ian's face was growing very flushed at the memory. "Nottingham, I don't like being kept in suspense. So spill already!" Sara's growing impatience was amusing to watch. Ian started to shake his head, "I should have known something was wrong when I heard soft grunting sounds coming from the room. And there was a heavy scent that lingered in the air. Something I have never smelt before. But I had assumed it was just my imagination playing tricks on me or that the sounds were coming from the large fire in the hearth."  
  
"Shouldn't the fire have tipped you off that something wasn't right?" Sara mocked. Disbelieving that Ian could have missed that as a sign of warning.  
  
Ian could see the doubt in her eyes and he started to explain, "It wasn't unusual for the fire to be burning so late, especially in that room. Irons ordered the staff to keep it going because the room was so cold. Therefore, I never took that as a warning. I walked in further into the room. Oh, how I wished I didn't. The horror of what I witnessed that night. The image forever etched deeply into my mind. I wanted to look away, run away. But my eyes, like my legs, were rooted in place." Ian covered his face with his hand.  
  
"What? What?! What happened?!" Sara reached forward to pull his hand from his face but he wouldn't budge. She was about to shake the man senseless if he didn't say something soon.  
  
"I saw my father," He heard her gasp. Sara had stopped trying to pry his hand from his face, "But he was not alone." Before she could ask whom the other person was Ian continued, "There on the leather couch was my father completely naked, and on top of a woman, who was also naked. I realized then that the sounds I heard earlier were my father and that woman."  
  
Ian described the compromising position he found his father in. "Before he saw me I managed to catch a glimpse of what they were doing." Sara's eyes were as round as saucers and her mouth hung wide open. "He was, uh, cradled between the woman's legs, both were sweaty, which was the scent I had smelt in the air, and breathing rather heavily. Just before he realized I was there, he had moved forward into the woman causing her to scream out his name. He too caught in the throes and was about to scream out her name until he caught sight of me. Instead, he roared out my name 'IAN!' The sound of my name finally pulled me from my trance. I stared frighteningly into icy eyes and I could tell he was angry. That was when I willed my legs to move and I ran back to my room." Ian peeked through his fingers to look at Sara. She had the same expression he had that very night.  
  
Ian could tell that Sara was trying to hold in her amusement. Her brows were scrunched together, and she bit down on her lip. Her whole body began to tremble and quake. She was fighting a losing battle trying to restrain her laughter. "Sara you are allowed to laugh at my misfortune." With his permission, Sara tilted her head back and let out boisterous fits of laughter, wrapping her arms around her waist. She was laughing so hard her stomach began to ache. Ian reveled in the sweet sound  
  
"Oh my God," she managed between laughs, "Can't.believe.you.walked in. on Irons.having sex!" Slowly her laughter died down to a few chuckles and a snort or two.  
  
"Believe me Sara, that was not how I wanted to find out what sex was. I definitely did not need the image of my father having it." Ian appallingly exclaimed. He dropped his hand from his face. 'Ian was pretty cute when he blushed,' she thought.  
  
"What happened after?" Sara said after regaining her composure.  
  
"I sat on my bed waiting for the punishment to come. He came into my room, thankfully wrapped in his robe. He asked for an explanation for my not being in bed. I told him how I had sneaked to watch television in the servant's lounge. There was a moment of silence then I quietly asked him if the woman was all right. He asked me why. I told him that I thought she was hurt because of the way she had screamed." Sara smiled at the sweet innocence of that little boy she saw in her vision. "For the first time I had caught my father off guard. He started couching only to hide the laughter. His face grew red of embarrassment and his eyes flared." He started to laugh a little remembering the look on Irons face.  
  
"I waited for him to give me my punishment but none came. The next day he ordered to remove all the televisions, except for the one in his room, from the mansion. We never spoke of the incident again. Later when I realized what they had been doing that night was called sex, well I vowed back then I would never engage in such an act. The image was just too traumatic. I still have nightmares about it once in while."  
  
Ian lowered his head in embarrassment and sighed. Sara placed her hand on under is chin. Ian looked up with those soft, beautiful eyes of his and immediately Sara was lost. "I hope you weren't serious about that vow of yours." She grinned; it would have been a shame if he did. "Of course not, I was only a child. What the hell did I know about sex back then?" Sara let out a sultry laugh that had sent shivers down Ian's spine and towards his libido. "Good," She leaned forward with very intent on kissing him this time, "Perhaps I can help replace that nasty image with something else." Ian's eyes widen as he looked deeply into hers. Her attention shifted between his eyes down to his full lips.  
  
Sara tilted her head slightly to the right as she moved closer. His eyes closed, waiting in anticipation. Her lips hovered just above his; she could still smell the liquor on his breath. Would his kisses be like the shot she took? Smooth, silky, and sweet to the tongue. Would she feel the same rush of heat coursing through her body? She wondered if the taste still lingered in his mouth. There was only one way to find out. Before capturing his mouth with hers, she flicked her tongue out to trace his upper lip.  
  
Ian felt the tip of her tongue on his lip and gasped. The sensation was overwhelming and he had yet to wonder what it would feel like when they finally kissed. Sara grinned as his lips parted, waiting for her to delve deeper, and end his exquisite torture he'd been in since the first day he dreamt about her. They were so close, unfortunately, like the first time, they were interrupted once again. Ian groaned his frustration and Sara swore.  
  
They pulled apart and turned their heads to see what the disturbance was about. Not to far from where there were sitting, a woman was heatedly yelling at a man. "You're a bastard, Erik!" Sara recognized the woman. The one had been crying in the ladies room. Around them was her friend, another woman with blonde hair she did not recognized, and the guy she called Erik. "How could you bring her here?"  
  
She pointed at the blonde haired woman. "Karen would you just let me explain its all a big misunderstanding. You've got it all wrong, Karen" Erik pleaded, reaching out to grab her arms. Karen stepped back, away from his hands, "And I was actually going to tell you that I loved you too. How could I have been so stupid to believe you really loved me?"  
  
"I do love you, Sweetie!" Erik exclaimed.  
  
"Don't Sweetie me. I went over your apartment this afternoon to tell you how I felt and I seen you fucking her in your room."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. You've got it all wrong." The blonde haired woman finally spoke up. "What you saw this afternoon was."  
  
"Why don't you just shut up, bitch." Karen quickly rounded on the woman but Erik immediately stepped between them. "Erik, I'm sorry but I don't give a shit if she's the woman you're in love with, no one calls me a bitch." The blonde woman yelled, ready for a fight.  
  
Out of nowhere Jeni appeared, "What the hell is going on! Don't you people have places where you can go to handle this PRIVATELY? Why must you start this shit here at the club? Erik please explain"  
  
Before Erik was able, another man with short curly dirty blonde hair joins the group. "Gina!" The blonde woman that was standing behind Erik moved over to embrace the man. "Hey baby, sorry I'm late. The art show took much longer then I planned." He leaned down and gave her a kiss not realizing the dramas that was going on. Gina sighed, "I'm just glad you're here, Issac. Can we go back to the apartment now?"  
  
"Why? What's the matter?" Issac looked up to see Erik.  
  
"She," Gina pointed at Karen, "Called me a bitch."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"She is accusing Erik and I of having an affair. She caught us having sex this afternoon and thinks you were Erik."  
  
"This afternoon? Karen," Jeni turned to her, "Erik was here this afternoon helping me stock the bar."  
  
"What?" Karen let out, uncertain of what she just heard.  
  
"That is what I've been trying to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me." Erik started to explain. "Issac and Gina are old friends of mines that are visiting from L.A for the week. The loft they own is being renovated and I offered them to stay at my place. Issac here is an artist and one of his galleries just opened up in town. And I'm surprised you didn't recognize Gina because you two work for the same modeling company. Let's not forget the fact that they are married."  
  
"So, that wasn't you having sex with Gina this afternoon?"  
  
"Hell no," Issac yelled, "The only person Gina will be having sex with is me, her husband."  
  
"Oh, baby, I like it when you're demanding." Gina winked her husband.  
  
Issac's eyebrow rose at the knowing looking in his wife's eyes. "Uh, Erik, we gotta go. We'll see you later." Erik waved at them.  
  
"So, you're not in love with Gina? And you didn't find another woman?"  
  
Erik turned back to Karen and cupped her face between his hands, "No, you already know who I'm in love with." He stroked her cheek with his thumbs, brushing away the new tears that started to flow.  
  
"Oh God, Erik. I feel like such an asshole. I just got so angry when I thought I had lost you to another woman. I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Karen's blue green eyes pleaded with his. Erik smiled, "Of course I forgive you but one condition?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Say it," he begged. He had waited so long to hear it.  
  
"I love you," Karen whispered. Erik leaned in and passionately kissed her.  
  
"Okay, okay, break it up. Break it up." Jeni said pulling at Erik's shoulder and breaking their kiss. "Erik you need to get back to work and Karen.well go do something while you wait for Erik to get off work." Reluctantly they Erik had gone back to the bar while Karen and her bored friend disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Jeni continued to walk around the club muttering under her breath, "Crazy psychos."  
  
Which Ian heard and started to chuckle. "What is so funny, Ian?" He shook his head, "Its nothing, Sara." He regretted that they were unable yet again to experience their first kiss and that that little drama had slightly dampened the mood. However, Ian was going to make up for it. So was Sara. Ian looked over the dance floor. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'a dance might help?' He listened to the music playing now. It was not a slow song he had hoped of for but why not.  
  
"Sara would you like to dance?" He started to laugh again, "You have that look again my Lady."  
  
Sara quickly covered it up with a sheepish grin, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I like it when I am able to keep you off guard." He got up from his seat and offered his hand to help her down. Thrilled that she had accepted his help.  
  
"Well you're doing a pretty good job at it, pal. Never pictured you as a guy who could dance."  
  
Sara entwined her fingers with his and led them towards the dance floor, Ian following closely behind. Unable to resist he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I have many skills, Sa-ra." His warm breath brushed against her skin. Sara stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look up at him. There was no mistaking the lust in those eyes, and for once Ian did not feel compelled to hide them from her. Sara's mouth suddenly went dry.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look rather flush. Are you hot?" She stared into those eyes to see if he was teasing her again but could only see the genuine concern for her well-being.  
  
"You have no idea, pal." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" He leaned down so he could hear her over the loud music.  
  
Sara shook her head, "Let's dance," she pulled him to the dance floor. 


	19. Smell of Desire

Jeni and Lara stood at the bar watching the cute couple shaking their booty on the dance floor. "Hey, he wasn't lying. He really can dance. Go Ian, shake your bon bon." Lara said as she too began to sway to the bumping sounds of the music. "Oh shit. Ho alert." Jeni warned.  
  
"What? Where?" Lara stopped swaying to the music and started to scan the club.  
  
"Remember those two women I told you about that was hitting on Ian? Well, they are coming straight at us. And they are coming fast." Jeni sighed as she placed her tray on the counter. Lara stood her ground and crossed her arms. They both waited as Ho one and Ho two made their way over to them and stopped.  
  
The blonde one, known as Amy, appeared to be the spoke person for the duo. While the dark haired woman, Tonjia stood silently behind with her arms crossed and a mean look on her face. "I thought you told us he was gay?" Amy said loudly. "Yeah, you also said he was hooked up with that Eugene guy!" Amy's silent partner decided to add in her two cents. "Shut up, Tonjia. I said I'd handle this." Tonjia just rolled her eyes and stood quietly.  
  
"So, what's the problem ladies?" Lara asked.  
  
"The problem," Amy emphasizes raising a cocky eyebrow at Lara. Jeni had to hold Lara back from pouncing on Ho one. Her friend had already punched a woman earlier. She did not want that to happen again. Besides, she wanted to do it herself. "Is that he's out there dancing with a WOMAN." She pointed at Ian and Sara out on the dance floor.  
  
"You are so blind," Jeni began to shake her head.  
  
"Excuse me?" Amy rolled her eyes at Jeni, along with her friend in the back.  
  
"I said you're blind. Can't you see what is going on?" Jeni pointed towards the dance floor. "I mean take a good look at them. You can see it right, Lara?"  
  
Lara absently nodded her head, "Oh yeah, I can definitely see it." Though she had no idea what the hell Jeni was talking about. She stared at Jeni and raised a questioning eyebrow. Jeni gave a subtle nod and silently told her friend to follow her lead. Lara understood and kept her mouth shut.  
  
"I don't see anything. You Tonjia?" Amy turned to her friend who was intently staring at the couple, her eyes narrowed and her head leaned forward. "Uh, no, not really. What are we looking for?" Tonjia asked still watching Ian and Sara.  
  
"Yeah, what are we supposed to look for?"  
  
Jeni turned Amy around and they all watched Ian and Sara. "I guess it's really hard to tell especially nowadays. But," Jeni sighed, "You all should know the truth about Ian and the person he's dancing with." Jeni stopped for a dramatic pause. She looked at Amy and Tonjia both were attentively listening. She turned away to hid the amusement from the two women only to see Lara. Her confused expression almost did her in. Nevertheless, Jeni managed to hold in her mirth.  
  
Jeni cleared her throat and continued, "Well you see Ian over there is," another dramatic pause, "Is actually a lesbian." Jeni had to bite her lip from laughing as she heard the two women gasping. Behind her, she could hear Lara having her share of trying to hold in her laughter. Lara was standing behind them, her face buried in her hands. Shaking her head as she heard Jeni tell these two women that Ian was a lesbian. Lara was sure that these two could not be that stupid. But then again observing the women's reactions to the news, she wasn't so sure. Lara did not want to waste the opportunity and let Jeni have all the fun so she added to the conversation, trying her best to hold down the laughter.  
  
"Yeah," Lara cleared her throat; it was getting hard to keep a straight face, "Jeni is right. And that person Ian is dancing with is really gay." Jeni started coughing to cover up the laughter that escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh." Both Amy and Tonjia said nodding their heads as the information sunk it. "You know now that you pointed it out to us we can see it. It makes sense though."  
  
"Yeah," Tonjia added, "Wonder if Eugene knows?"  
  
"Man," Amy looked longingly at Ian then shook her head, "What a waste. Come on Tonjia let's go find some real men." The two women walked away and as soon as they disappeared into the crowd both Jeni and Lara began to laugh.  
  
"You know you two are so evil for talking advantage of such simple minds like that." Jeni and Lara wiped away the tears of joy and tried to regain their composure. "But I must commend you ladies because that was too fucking hilarious! And what is this about me, hm?"  
  
"Eugene!" Lara yelled out surprised to see her friend. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Then they both gave air kisses as she pulled back.  
  
"Hey girl! Ooo. I love these blue tints. Fab, girl, very fab." Eugene said, while sinking into a barstool.  
  
"Hi Eugene," Jeni said as she gave him a hug and an air kiss next to his cheek. "How you are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good now, girl. My flight got cancelled so I don't have to work until tomorrow night." Eugene informed in a singsong way. All too thrilled with the change of plans. "Any way," He waved his hand in the air, "I want my Midori sour and the full story, ladies. I was used and I would like to know why and in what way! And those Ho's. As funny as that shit was, you know you ladies were wrong."  
  
"Hey, if they don't confront us in five minutes then they deserve that insult." Jeni said in their defense.  
  
Lara got behind the bar and started working on Eugene's drink while Jeni sat next to him and told him the story about Ian and the Ho's.  
  
"Oh, this Ian Nottingham sounds delicious. Where is the mystery man?" Anxiously scanning the club for tall, dark, and delectable.  
  
"Down girl!" Lara said as she placed the drink in front of Eugene, "Ian don't swing that way, Gene."  
  
Eugene finally spotted Ian, raising an approving eyebrow, "Oh, an hour with me and he'll be swinging alright. Trust me, girl." He wiggled his eyebrow up and down, cheeks sucked in as he continues to take in all of Ian's .assets.  
  
"Eugene," Lara lightly admonish her brows raised in warning.  
  
Gene waved his hand, "Oh, don't worry girl. I can already tell the man is straight and that he won't be interested. Just look at him." The all watched appreciatively as Ian shook his ass.  
  
"Trust me, Eugene. The man has eyes for one person and that's the woman he's dancing with." Jeni enviously added.  
  
"You're telling me, girl." Taking a sip from his drink, "Why must all the good men be taken or straight?" Eugene complained.  
  
"Or Gay," Lara added.  
  
"Oh, believe me sweetie. Its just as tough on this side of the closet to find a decent man." All three sighed as they watch the beautiful couple on the dance floor.  
  
By the time the song, ended Ian and Sara were both winded yet they were enjoying themselves. Another upbeat song started and Ian asked Sara if she wanted to continue. "Actually, let's take a little break. I'm a bit thirsty. Aren't you?"  
  
Ian nodded his head but instead of going back to the bar, Sara dragged Ian off the floor and headed towards the table with Vicky and Lee. "Hey guys," Sara said as they neared closer to the table. Lee handed Sara one of the water bottles Jeni had brought over. "Thanks, Lee," Sara said before ripping the cap of and started gulping down the water, "Thirsty, Pez?" Vicky joked as they all watched. "Mmhmm," Sara replied.  
  
Half of the bottle was gone by the time Sara quenched her thirst and stopped drinking. "Aah, that feels much better. How about you Ian? Thirsty?" Sara asked. Ian nodded his head, "Actually, I am quite parched." He was about to reach for the other water bottle but Sara thrusts hers into his hand. "Here you can have the rest of mines."  
  
Ian looked at Sara then down to the bottle. He stared at the spout, remembering how Sara's lips were pressed against it. Soon, his lips would be doing the same. Perhaps he was being silly but the thought of sharing something so mundane as a bottle of water was rather intimately stimulating. "You gonna stare at it or are you going to drink some of that water, Ian?" Sara's voice pulled him out of his reverie. Ian shook his head, brought the bottle to his lips, and began to drink the rest of the water. Wishing, how he would rather have poured the ice-cold liquid down his pants to cool off his growing arousal.  
  
While drinking, Vicky took that moment to comment on Ian's exceptional dancing skills. "Ian, I have to admit you really can shake that ass of yours."  
  
Ian choked on the last drops of water. He quickly bent over and started to cough. Sara immediately pounded on his back until his coughing subsided. She glared at Vicky who only shrug her shoulders and gave an innocent look. "You alright, Ian?"  
  
He placed the bottle on the table, pulled out his silk handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped at his mouth. He coughed once, twice more into the cloth before straightening up. A blush was clearly across his face. He swallowed and looked over to Vicky. "I assume you were referring to my dancing skills?" She nodded her head while sipping her champagne. "Thank you, for your admiring.. comment?"  
  
"You should take that as a compliment, Ian. You dance very well." Vicky added.  
  
"Thank you again, Vicky. My father had insisted I take some lessons while I was a child."  
  
"Really?" Sara was again surprised at this information. Irons actually ordered that adorable child to learn how to dance.  
  
"Aw, that was so sweet of your father." Lee chimed in with a smile.  
  
"I assure you, Lee. At that age, it was not sweet. It felt more like a punishment." Now, that he thought about it. Irons had ordered him to start his lessons a few weeks after that incident he had caught his father having, Ian shivered, sex. The realization finally hit him he did have a punishment. It was disguised as dancing lessons. Oh, his father was a devious man, indeed.  
  
"Well, I for one am glad you had them. You got some pretty good moves there, Ian." Sara smiled. Remembering how his body flowed to the music with grace and ease. The way he shook that fine ass of his.  
  
Ian sheepishly smiled, "Thank you, Sara." They stared at each other for a moment before they heard someone clear their throat. Vicky began to fan herself, "Damn things suddenly got sizzling hot in here. How do you feel, Lee?"  
  
"Oh yeah, its so hot I can see steam." Lee fanned herself, mimicking Vicky. Ian lowered his face to hide the huge grin. He knew what Sara's friends were referring too. He had to agree, things were definitely heating up. Sara could only stare daggers at her best friends for their teasing. She looked up to see Ian, 'Is he blushing?' she thought.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment, Sara? I must utilize the men's room."  
  
"Yeah sure, Ian. I'll be here waiting for you." Ian knew better then to take Sara's words literally. It simply implied that she would be here waiting for his arrival from the men's room. Yet, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell. For he hoped that one-day soon she would tell him that but for a different reason.  
  
Ian smiled, "I won't be long," he reassured her. He turned to excuse himself from Lee and Vicky, "If you will excuse me, Ladies." Quickly, he weaved his way around the crowd towards the men's room. Perhaps a time in the men's room will cool him down a bit.  
  
Sara sat in the stool and leaned back, waiting for the Vicky and Lee inquisition. "Alright, woman. Spill and give us the juicy details before he gets back." All three women leaned on the small table and Sara gave a short version, yet with all the juicy details Vicky wanted, of what happened so far with Ian and herself.  
  
Vicky proudly sat back in her chair, "See, Pez. I told you to let things happen. And you were all worried. Aren't you glad Lee, the waitresses, and I pushed you to the man? The things you would have missed out about him. See, we knew you liked him."  
  
"Okay, Vic, I get the picture. Thank you for pushing, sheesh." Sara rolled her eyes. Deep down she really was grateful for the interference of her friends and those waitresses. Or else she would have missed out how great Ian really was. She longingly looked towards the men's room, waiting for Ian to appear.  
  
"So, what is going to happen next?" Vicky asked.  
  
"I don't know, perhaps more dancing." Sara was eager to get Ian in a slow dance.  
  
"That man can definitely move on the dance floor. Do you know what that means, Pez? Do you know what that says about a man?"  
  
"No, Vick but I'm sure you are going to tell us."  
  
"I heard somewhere that dancing is an interpretation of how he'll be in bed."  
  
"Oh God, Vic. Come on." Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, seriously hear me out. Rhythm, stamina, creativity, playfulness," Vicky started ticking off on her finger. "I mean come on guys, the list goes on. We all watched Ian dance. The man has rhythm; he flows smoothly with the music, and not once missing a beat. Stamina, do I really have to explain that one?" Vicky winked at Sara. The more Vicky started to explain, the more it started to make sense, and the more Sara was getting impatient for Ian's arrival.  
  
"Growing impatient, Sara?" Lee teased, counting how many times Sara turned to look for Ian. The woman had no idea. If Vicky's little theories were true, well she wanted to test them out first hand. Sara tore her eyes from the men's room.  
  
"So, what are the chances that we can engage in anything more than just conversation?" A man's voice broke through the camaraderie of the table.  
  
"Listen pal you better get your ass out." Sara trailed off as she turned to see her partners. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too, partner." Danny smiled. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Looking good by the way."  
  
"Damn, Pez. You're looking hot in that dress." Jake grinned as he let his eyes roam up and down Sara's body.  
  
"Ahem, what the hell am I? Chop liver?" Vicky complained.  
  
Jake and Danny turned to see Vicky. "You look great, Vic." She smiles and nods her head, "Thank you, Daniel." She then turned her attention to Jake.  
  
"You actually clean up pretty well, Vicky." Jake teased.  
  
"Jake!" Sara and Lee yelled. Vicky on the other hand raised her eyebrow and began scratching it with her middle finger.  
  
Jake snickered and raised his hand in mock surrender, "I was just kidding guys." He turned to Vicky and said, "You look beautiful, Vicky. Honestly." Giving her his best charming smile. Vicky grinned back, "You're so sweet, Jakey."  
  
"So, why are you guys here? I thought you guys had plans of your own. You know a guys night out." Sara sounded a bit nervous and anxious. Ian had yet to arrive and this time instead of feeling impatience for his return, Sara hoped he took his time. She really did not need a show down between her partners and Ian. 'Oh, what fun that would be,' she thought.  
  
"We got bored and tired." Jake said without going into much detail.  
  
"Yeah, I got bored kicking his ass in pool," Danny added, a smirk on his face.  
  
"And I got tired of losing my money to him." Jake finished, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So thanks to Jake, I'll be buying the next round." Danny said while trying to find a waitress.  
  
"You don't have to worry about it, Danny. We got it covered. We or I should say Sara here got us a sugar daddy." Vicky started to say but Sara stopped her with a kick to the shin. "Ow," she yelped.  
  
"What?" Danny and Jake gave Sara a confused look. She only shrugged her shoulders and started to look around the club, averting their questioning stare.  
  
"Sweetie, let's dance." Sensing the potential interrogation, Lee pulled Danny's arm and dragged her to the dance floor giving Sara some breathing room. Jake on the other hand was not so easy to thwart off.  
  
"What is Vicky taking about, Pez?" Sara raised her brows and shook her head, "No, idea Jake." She subtly looked over to the men's room. Her heart sank when she spotted Ian moving towards their table. Her mind was reeling; she didn't know how to get rid of Jake before Ian arrived.  
  
Seeing Sara's dilemma Vicky tried to help, "Hey Jakey you wanna dance?" Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Nah, not right now, Vicky. But I'll be happy to dance with you to the next song. Thanks for asking though." Vicky forced a smile and said, "Sure no problem." She looked over at Sara and mouthed, 'I tried.'  
  
Ian stopped in his tracks when he sensed a wave of apprehension coming from Sara. He looked over to the table and spotted Sara's partner, Jake McCarty. He had never met nor spoken to Jake but he found that he disliked the blonde rookie very much. Jake was standing unnecessarily too closely to Sara which made Ian curl his hands into fists. The wave of animosity quickly surged through his body. His heart nearly sank when he watched Sara place a hand against Jake's chest. But to his satisfaction, she had done so to only push Jake way, keeping him at a safe distance.  
  
Ian made his way over to the bar, where Lara, Jeni, and a man he did not recognize were huddled at the end. He sat in the empty barstool. "Ian?!" Jeni was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Where is Sara? Why aren't you with her?" Lara stared at Eugene whose mouth hung open and his eyes widen. 'Looks like Ian's appeal works on both sexes.' Lara reached over to close her friend's mouth.  
  
"I think it is unwise for me to return to the table at the moment." Ian said.  
  
"Why? You and Sara were doing great. What happened? Did she yell at you again?" Lara was about ready to tell of Sara if she did.  
  
"No, it is not Sara." Ian reassured.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It seems one of her partners has arrived."  
  
"So, what is the problem?" Jeni asked.  
  
"Remember when I said Sara did not like me? Well I can safely assume her partners feel the same way. I also have this suspicion that her partner has a crush on Sara." He informed.  
  
"Well then why don't you go over there and straighten it out." Lara asked as she eyed the other man. She was sure that Ian could take him on with ease.  
  
"I am sure I can, Lady Lara but I do not want to put Sara in that position. This is her partner, her friend. I do not want to cause any trouble because of me." They were already doing so well. He did not want to jeopardize, let alone risk their newfound relationship.  
  
"We understand, Ian." Jeni placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Lara asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jeni replied.  
  
"Ahem," Eugene subtly cleared his throat. When no one seemed to pay attention for the fifth time, Eugene got louder. "Excuse me! Introductions please."  
  
Lara snapped out of her thoughts and sheepishly grinned, "Oh, sorry, Gene." Lara turned to Ian. "Ian I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Eugene." Lara pointed at him, "Gene, this is Ian."  
  
Eugene stuck his arm out, his hand lightly bent at the wrist. "It is nice to make you're acquaintance, Eugene." Ian reached over intending to shake his hand but grabbed the tips of Eugene's fingers. Ian was a bit confused; this sort of handshake was revered for women. Then it finally hit him, "EUGENE!" the supposed boyfriend of the gay Ian.  
  
"That's right, Hon. You're supposed lover." Eugene winked. Ian coughed a little, averting his eyes.  
  
"Gene!" Lara cautioned.  
  
"What? I was just teasing. I was just playing, Ian. No offense right?"  
  
"None taken, Eugene."  
  
"See Lara," Eugene pointed out. "So, you can wipe that 'I'm going to chop off your dick if you don't stop messing' look off your face, girl." He told Lara who had her hand on her hips. Ian smiled; he was finding the man's antics quite humorous.  
  
"Any way, perhaps I can help you out, Ian. I can be of some great use you know." Eugene said, as he wiggled is eyebrow.  
  
"How so?" Ian suspiciously eyed Eugene. Ignoring the sexual innuendo.  
  
Eugene grinned, "The guy over there talking to your lady. Is his name Jake, ah, oh, I know this. His last name starts with an M." Gene furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.  
  
"McCarty," Ian supplied.  
  
"That's it. Jake McCarty."  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know the guy, Eugene?" Jeni asked.  
  
"I meet him a couple of months ago at Badlands. You know that club, right?" Ian, Lara, and Jeni nodded their heads. "Any way, he was wearing this black silk and leather ensemble. Damn he looked good that night. Oh, and he had some eyeliner. He was looking hot. Well to make this short, we bought each other a couple of drinks, talked, danced, and flirted. I gave him my number, said he'd call, but he never did." Eugene turned around, and narrowed his eyes on Jake.  
  
"But he doesn't look gay." Lara said.  
  
"Its because you're looking through heterosexual eyes, Honey. Believe me, I can spot them a mile away. That man is a closet case, a deep one. Guess that is why he didn't call me."  
  
"Perhaps he just needs a good man to help him out of the closet." Jeni, Lara, and Eugene turned to stare at Ian, who was at that moment sporting an impish grin.  
  
"What did you have in mind, gorgeous?" Eugene asked his curiosity peaked.  
  
"I've devised a plan and I need Eugene's help. I do hope you are not offended that I would use you?"  
  
"Use me any way you want, sexy." Eugene said.  
  
"Chop, chop, Eugene!" Lara teased, her hand chopping in the air.  
  
"Shit, Lara. I was just messing. Don't worry, me and my dick will behave."  
  
"I don't believe this." Jake complained, "Where is the waitress? I really want a beer."  
  
"Hello ladies," Jeni had magically appeared. Vicky and Sara greeted her. "Ya'll having a good time?"  
  
"Guess so. Though it would be better if," Sara started to complain but Jeni interrupted, "Don't worry, Hon. Things will definitely pick up." She winked.  
  
"Hello, can I get a beer please?" It was obvious Jeni already did not like Jake at all. "Here you go." Jeni placed the shot glass in front of him.  
  
"Uh, I didn't order this. I was actually going to order a beer."  
  
"I know, someone had ordered it for you. The person said you'd really enjoy this drink." Jeni informed.  
  
"Really?" Jake perked up, "What's it called?"  
  
"A blowjob," Jeni coolly replied.  
  
Vicky and Sara's eyes widen. Jake on the other hand had a huge smile on his face; he resisted the urge to rub his hands together. "Oh, and where is this person?" Jeni smiled, as she pointed at the bar. "Right.over.. there." Her finger stopped on Eugene who was sitting at the bar, sipping on his drink, and waving back. Jake's face fell, his mouth dropping to the floor.  
  
Vicky choked on her drink, and Sara buried her face in her hand. The look on Jake's face was classic. Sara bit her lip, holding back her laughter. Jeni waved back at Eugene, who was now making his way over to the table. "Oh my God," Jake whispered as he tried to bury his face in his hands, hoping to hide away from Eugene. Remembering the last time, he had met him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello, Jake? Or introduce me to your friends?" When Eugene got no response, he continued. "Hi I'm Eugene."  
  
"Its nice to meet you, Eugene." Sara said.  
  
"Hi there. So, Eugene how do you know Jakey over here." Vicky was dying to know.  
  
Eugene started to explain. "But the bastard never called me back." Gene narrowed his eyes on Jake who still had his head buried in his hands. "I really thought we had something special, Jake. Oh, God, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Eugene's voice reached a high-pitched weep. He pressed his fingers against his quivering lips. He used his other hand to fan away the fake tears. Jeni just stood back and waited for her cue, all the while hiding her smile behind her tray.  
  
Eugene wiped away the tears that never came and said, "But I understand how hard it is for you, Jake. To come out of the closet. And when you do, I'll be here waiting for you." Eugene wailed aloud and dramatically flew himself into Jeni's waiting arms. Jake peaked through his fingers and could see Eugene's shoulders shaking. Another loud wail escaped Eugene's lips.  
  
"Hey Vicky, how about that dance now?!" Without giving her time to respond, Jake pulled her from the chair and dragged her to the dance floor. "It was nice to meet you, Eugene." Vicky yelled back.  
  
As soon as they left, Eugene straightens up and starts to compose himself. "Damn I was good. I should get an award for best actress."  
  
"You were quite believable, Eugene." Sara turned when she heard Ian's voice. "I don't know how to thank you?" Ian stood next to Sara, his hand resting on the back of the chair.  
  
"If you really want to know how.. wait," Eugene stopped in his teasing, "I can feel Lara's eyes boring into my back. Jeni, does Lara have that look like she wants to castrate me?"  
  
"Yes, she does."  
  
"Damn, no fun I tell you. Well Ian, it was all my pleasure. You two have fun." Eugene winked walked away, Jeni following behind.  
  
Ian turned on Sara, placing his other hand on the table, trapping her where she sat. Sara looked from Eugene's retreating form, back to Ian. She was met with intense amber eyes. After finally remembering to breathe, Sara said, "You set that whole thing up?"  
  
With a sheepish grin, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Why?" Sara tired to read his eyes and was surprised to see hurt registered in them.  
  
"It is no secret that your partners dislike me, Sara." She lowered her head, knowing that she had not exactly helped with his image much in the past year.  
  
"They see me as a threat. If I had simply walked up to you while they were here, well they would treat me as one. They will not understand your change in attitude towards me. I can even assume that they will question your sanity." Ian grinned, "I did not want to be the cause of some unwanted tension between your partners, and I did not want you to become upset because of it. We have already been through enough 'dramas' as someone put it. I want you to enjoy the rest of the night" Ian gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head up, "with me."  
  
She smiled up at him, liking this bold Ian Nottingham. "So you got a guy to pretend that he and Jake were together."  
  
Ian's smile grew wider, "Sara did you realize your partner not once said anything in his defense. How he just let Eugene accuse him of being gay and what not?" Ian laughed, "Sara you have that look again."  
  
"Wait! You didn't make up that story? Everything Eugene said was true?" Sara stared at him.  
  
"I am capable of many things, but not making up such an elaborate story. Eugene was being truthful. The only thing I had planned was sending McCarty the drink and having Eugene take the credit for it. That is all."  
  
Sara shook her head and grinned at Ian, "You know Nottingham you got a devious mind." He only shrugged. Sara leaned in closer, "You know," her voice became low and sultry, "It would be a shame to waste a good blowjob. Would you mind?" Ian's eyes blazed with unadulterated lust, his mouth became dry, and his arousal painfully confined in his pants. Sara was happy with the reaction she got from him. He had caught her completely off guard most of the night; the least she wanted was to return the favor.  
  
Not breaking eye contact, Sara reached for the untouched shot glass, "You don't mind do you?" She held the glass in front of his face. Ian blinked a few times to realize what Sara was referring too. He nearly groaned out his frustration that she had meant the drink then something more intimate. Taking deep breaths, Ian tried to lower his anxious heartbeat, and said, "No, I do not mind at all, Sa-ra."  
  
It was Sara's turn to feel flush, his fervent voice echoing in her ear. She brought the glass to her lips and slowly drank. When she was done, she placed the empty glass on the table. "Well?" He asked. Sara licked her lips and said, "Not bad." "Really?" Ian's attention was on Sara's lips, "Perhaps I should have a taste." Sara glanced at the empty glass, "Sure, we could have Lara or Jeni bring over another."  
  
Before Sara could finish her sentence Ian had leaned down and captured her mouth with his. This was no hesitant first kiss. No bumping of noses or the slow meeting of lips. This fiery kiss was long over due. Ian's fear that his inexperience would hinder his ability was washed away by his overwhelming desire for this woman.  
  
It took Sara only a second to realize Ian was kissing her. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. The blade on Sara's wrist began to hiss a contented sigh. Ian could actually feel the heat emanating from the Witchblade. He started to trace her lips with his tongue, coaxing them to part. Sara all too happy opened up for him. Ian framed her face and kept her in place as he delved deeper into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as the velvet tip of his tongue met hers.  
  
"Damn, those two have yet to come up for air." Eugene said, as the trio observed the couple kissing.  
  
"Yes!" Jeni and Lara yelled, as they high five each other.  
  
"Whoa, don't leave me out ladies." Eugene raised his hand and waited for his. "So what couple number are they?" he asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, Gene."  
  
"Oh, please, I know you two. Every night you ladies try to hook up at least one couple. I swear it's like the Love Connection with you two. Always matchmaking everyone that comes in here."  
  
"Hey, we can't help being such big romantics. Besides, it's a wonderful feeling to know that you were responsible to make it happen for two people." Jeni said.  
  
"So, like I said. What number couple are Ian and Sara?"  
  
Jeni and Lara said with a big smile on their faces, "Eleven." Eugene shook his head and took another sip of his drink.  
  
They turned their attention back to Sara and Ian. "Did they come up for air yet?"  
  
They continued to explore each other's mouths until the necessity to breath was required. Reluctantly, Sara and Ian pulled back slightly only to fill their deprived lungs with oxygen. Their mouths were only an inch apart and their ragged breathing mingled with each other's. Sara could feel Ian's heart pounding under her palm as she smoothed out his crumpled shirt. She knew her own heart was beating just as fast.  
  
Sara was the first to recover her voice, "Well?" she asked. She searched his eyes for any signs of what he thought about the kiss. Ian grinned and started to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. "It was incredible, Sara. Though I have nothing to compare it to." He shyly admitted.  
  
Sara's eyes widen, "What do you mean? Are you saying you've never kissed anyone before?" Ian shook his head, "No, my Lady. You are the first."  
  
"I, you, wow." Sara stuttered unsure how to respond to that. "So, since I'm the first, how do you know it was incredible?" she teased.  
  
"If you'd like, I can find another woman and kiss here. See how she compares." Ian made to turn around but Sara grabbed his shirt again, "Don't you even think about it, pal." She warned him. Ian only laughed, "I would not even dare to try. You've been the only woman I have ever wanted, Sara. To share my first kiss, and so many other 'firsts'." He blushed and lowered his head.  
  
He looked up from his bowed head, "Sara you have that."  
  
"That look, yeah, yeah I know." She finished for him. "I'm just really surprised. I mean you've never thought about, you know with anyone else?"  
  
Ian shrugged his shoulders, "No woman has ever held my interest like you, Sara. Everyone else seems to pale in comparison. It is you, Sara, that I have been saving myself for. It has always been you." She was taken aback by his admission. She did not know what to feel. Should she feel honored? Or scared as hell?  
  
Ian stood there uncomfortable from the silence that had fallen between them. He should have known that this was too much for her to take. "I apologize, Sara. I shouldn't have been so forward." She could feel him pull away from her.  
  
"Don't go," she whispered, her grip tightens on his shirt. "I feel honored Ian, really I do. I just don't know what to say. But please don't go." Ian let out the breath he had been holding. "Then you are not upset with me?"  
  
"Upset? No, Ian, I'm not. Just made me realize we'll have to take things a bit slower then what I had expected." Ian Nottingham a virgin. The very idea was unbelievable. And the thought that he was saving himself for her was touching and frightening. 'Talk about pressure,' she thought. Yet, she was determine and very willing to exceed every aspect of his expections.  
  
"Expected?" Ian raised his head, a confused expression on his face.  
  
Sara started to blush, "Yeah, well I had expected to take you home with me and, um, just jump your bones." Ian's eyes widen. His surprised expression made her laugh.  
  
"And now that you know, you won't do this to me?" Ian said rather disappointed.  
  
Sara grinned, "Ian, you've got a lot of firsts you have yet to experience." She reached up to caress his bearded cheek. Smiling as he leaned into her touch, "I want to be that person you experience it with. But in order to do things right, we have to go slowly."  
  
Ian's heart began to swell, "Does this mean that you and I, our relationship has.."  
  
"Let's just take things slow, okay Ian?" Sara recommends.  
  
Ian smiled, "Alright, Sara. Slow. So," the music began to change and the fast beats were replaced with the soothing sounds of a slow song, "You won't object to a slow dance then?"  
  
Sara pulled him closer and gave him a lingering kiss, "You'll hear no objects from me." 


	20. Smell of Desire

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but RL had kicked my muses to the curb for a while. But they fought back and here is more. Let me know what you think. Enjoy =) ~*~  
  
Both had been unwilling to break away from their second kiss. Yet, the need for air was more important then the feel of each other's lips. So, after much effort and their bodies demand for oxygen they pulled apart. Giving each other a brief reprieve to catch their breaths. After regain his composure, Ian took Sara's hand and finally lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
Ian deftly weaved around the crowd dance floor. Unmindful that they had just passed by Danny and Lee. Sara caught Danny's confused expression. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. Danny watched as she disappeared behind the mass of people. He stopped dancing and started to pull away from Lee.  
  
"Sweetie, where are you going? The song isn't done yet."  
  
"Sara," was all he said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I just saw her," pointing to where he had last seen her, "I saw here right there and she was holding Nottingham's hand no less." He turned to Lee, "What the hell is she doing?" Not bothering to wait for Lee to answer he started to move, off to find Sara but Lee held a firm grip on his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To go find Sara."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nottingham," as if the name should have been a sufficient explanation and reason in order for Lee to understand Danny's logic.  
  
"What about him, Danny?"  
  
Danny glared at his wife as if she was crazy. He grabbed her shoulders and looked squarely into her eyes, "Baby, Nottingham is a very dangerous guy and I don't think it's a good idea for Sara to be hanging around with him. Why in the world is she with him? I mean he is a nutcase, Lee. "  
  
"Stop," she said, cutting Danny off. "Sweetie, I know you're just concern for Sara. But she is a big girl. She can definitely take care of herself."  
  
"I know but she shouldn't be seeing Nottingham." He stipulated.  
  
"Honestly, its not your call on who Sara should or shouldn't see. That is up to her not you. So, let it go and let her have some fun with whomever she wants to be with." Lee asserted.  
  
"Even if the guy isn't normal?"  
  
"Sara isn't exactly normal herself," Lee quipped, "It will take an extraordinary rare man to handle a person like Sara Pezzini. And you know it." She said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow, daring Danny to prove her wrong.  
  
"Yeah, but this guy has gotten a lot of shit done to him. Genetic enhancements, drug induced.." Lee placed a finger across Danny's lips, breaking off the list of pessimistic comments concerning Ian.  
  
"Yet, he still managed to be the ever polite gentleman even after Sara accused him of bothering Vicky. When in fact came to her rescue when some jerk tried to hit on her. Paid for our drinks, but not once asked for anything in return from any of us. He treated us like ladies and regarded us with nothing but the upmost respect.  
  
You and even Sara earlier made him out to be some kind of fiend. Though, you two knew nothing about him. But finally Sara decided to give him a chance," with the help from a few women but Lee kept that part to herself. "And I think you should too."  
  
"I still think Sara is way over her head about Nottingham."  
  
When she heard the acquiesce in Danny's voice Lee wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulled him closer, and started to sway slowly to the music. "Well I think Sara is falling head over heels but won't admit it yet."  
  
"Baby, don't you think it's too early to tell?" Danny asked as wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "Mmhm, but like I told Vicky, I just have this feeling. Besides what's important is that Sara is happy, right?"  
  
Danny sighed, "Yeah."  
  
"And its pretty obvious that she is," Lee motioned over Danny's shoulder to where Sara and Ian stood, holding each other. Danny turned his head. He grinned when he spotted the huge smile on Sara's face. 'She really did look happy,' he thought.  
  
Danny turned back to his wife, "Out of curiosity, what would you have done if your lecture hadn't stopped me from going over there?"  
  
Lee grinned, "If you had gone, not only would your partner be angry with you for interrupting so would I. You'd be sleeping in the dog house for a considerate amount of time or until I was no longer angry at you."  
  
Danny nodded his head, "That's not bad. I could have handled that punishment."  
  
"And no sex until this baby is born." Lee added with a smirk.  
  
He gasped, "Ouch, babe, that hurts." Lee shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head; the very idea of no sex was harsh. Danny was now grateful that he did not go. Because he knew, his wife was very serious.  
  
~*~  
  
After snaking through the hoards of people, Ian found the perfect spot. It was a bit darker and had a little more room to move around. Then again, he hadn't planned on moving too far away from Sara. Quite the opposite actually. It is a slow dance and the whole purpose was to get as close as possible to one's partner while dancing. This was exactly what he was going to do. With Sara's permission of course.  
  
Ever since Vicky's play by play on how a guy's dancing skills crossed over to how he would be in bed, well Sara had been anxious to get Ian back on the dance floor. Especially up close and personal during a slow song. Yet, after he had so subtlety admitted that he was a virgin, Sara was hesitant. She just had this overwhelming urge to make sure everything was perfect. Yet, she did not know how to proceed, absently losing some of her control. Something she rarely lost.  
  
Surprisingly, right now Sara wasn't all too worried about it as she would have normally been. Lucky enough Ian was willing to take control and knew exactly what to do.  
  
Sara had to fight from rolling her eyes shut when she felt his hands encircle her waist. His fingers brushing against her bare back. He slowly pulled her closer, giving her choice to arrange the distance between their bodies. Ian sighed when he felt her move towards him. They were so flushed against each other that not even a sliver of light could pass through.  
  
Sara ran her hands up his arms, over his broad shoulders, and eventually around the nape of his neck. The back of her fingers brushed against the bind that kept his hair together. She had a sudden urge to run her fingers though the loose curls. Sara looked up and bit her lower lip, 'would he mind if I let his hair down?' She wondered, unsure if she should.  
  
Ian pulled his head back slightly to stare down at her. A grin spreading across his handsome face. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Do what you wish, Sa-ra. My only desire is to please you."  
  
This time Sara rolled her eyes shut, reveling in the teasing feel of his lips and warm breath brushing against her ear. A familiar image flashed across her mind. They were in her office with Ian sitting on a filing cabinet. He looked over to her with those eyes and said, "I would do anything to please you." Gracefully he hopped off and offered his hands to her. An obvious move on his part to suggest that he be restrained with her handcuffs. 'Oh, the possibilities,' she thought. But that never happened between them, right?  
  
Who cared really? The same man expressed the words 'please you'. Sara was pulled out of her reverie when she felt him nuzzling his soft lips and beard across the smooth surface of skin on her neck near her ear. She couldn't help but moan out softly. Feeling him smile against her.  
  
Damn it, the man was doing an exceptional job please her. Not that she was complaining of course, but it made her wonder. If she did not already know that Ian Nottingham is a virgin, she would have sworn that he wasn't. He seemed to have the knowledge of a well experience lover. This was not how a virgin was supposed to act. Even she didn't act this bold when she was one. All she remembered was that she had been uncertain, shy, anxious, clumsy, and scared.  
  
Ian did not express these traits. Quite the opposite as a matter of fact. He knew which spots to pay close attention too. How to caress, stroke, and lick. Sara gasps when Ian started to lick that sensitive spot on her neck. Tightly wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer to her. Crushing her breasts against the expanse of his solid chest, and drawing his mouth closer to her neck.  
  
How is it that a thirty-something year old virgin knew how to set her off without even touching the main areas of her body? How could Ian know the two most important questions when it came to sex: where and how? Good grief the man was driving her crazy.  
  
That was when she heard the soft giggling. Sara looked to the right to see if someone was standing besides her, fortunately the movements made it appear that she was offering Ian more room to work, which he happily complied. No one was there, but the giggling continued. Sara realized she was hearing it in her mind.  
  
She pulled her right hand back slightly. The ornate bracelet was glowing brightly on her wrist, 'what was It up to now?' As if to answer her, the blade urged Sara to close her eyes again. She was definitely in for a surprise, 'Oh, my God.'  
  
Not only was the blade a powerful weapon disguised as a bracelet, it was also a portable porn flick. Segment after erotic segment, images of two lovers, who happen to look like them, were busy getting.busy. 'Whoa! Never thought that was even physically possible.' Sara notably watched in an awed admiration. Was this what the blade was showing Ian? It would explain how he knew that to do.  
  
Sara watched as the Ian look alike ran his finger down his lady's bare back. That very moment Sara felt Ian's finger mimicking the same movement. The sensation caused her to shiver in his arms. Sara heard Ian let out a low chuckle. Not only did she hear it she also felt it. The rumbling vibration of his chest began to rub against her breasts, the insignificant friction inadvertently causing Sara's nipples to harden.  
  
She had hoped to teach Ian in time the finer things when it came to sex. However, the blade took it amongst itself to do that for her. Then again being shown how its down and actually engaging in the act were very different. Sara eyed the glowing bracelet. She wasn't sure if she should curse the damn thing or thank it. 'So much for going slow,' Sara thought.  
  
Much to Sara's objections, Ian pulled back, a smug smile on his face. With help from the Witchblade Ian was able to cause a welcomed reaction from his lady. Though the little game he played did have its drawbacks. Not only did he manage to arouse Sara but himself as well. It was fairly evident and was sure that Sara could feel the evidence against her thigh. Ian felt embarrassed and nervous about what Sara would think. Yet, after seeing the desire mirrored in her eyes it was instantly swept away.  
  
Sara smirked at the self-satisfied expression on his face. She raised her eyebrow in challenge. After a job well done, the blade on Sara's wrist quieted down, becoming dull and dark. Leaving Sara to fend for herself, 'Et tu Witchblade? Come on,' she silently pleaded with the blade to give her something to get back at Ian for his, albeit sweet, torture. 'This is not fair. Come on Witchy girl. I'll make it worth your while,' the blade seem to have perked up a bit, a small flash of red was seen. 'I'll give you a nice long soak in some cleaning solution. Get you all nice and shiny. What do you say?'  
  
She heard the blade sigh and started to glow once again. Sara's eyes widen, 'Looks like we have few more things in common.'  
  
Sara's hand reached for the bind that was holding his hair and yanked it off. Eliciting a hiss from his lips. Wavy locks came tumbling down, surrounding their faces with a veil of brown locks. Keeping out the prying and curious eyes of outsiders. Sara sighed as she ran her fingers through his soft and silky mane.  
  
Ian closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations of her hands running through his hair. Like an overgrown cat being petted, Ian purred his satisfaction. The low murmuring sound only managed to make Sara more turned on, spurring on more tantalizing thoughts. Sara quelled the ideas for now. They were still in public.  
  
The blade hissed on her arm. Impatiently waiting for Sara to carry out what it had showed her. 'Alright already, sheesh,' Sara mentally replied. With Ian's eyes still closed, Sara leaned forward, fully pressing her body against his. Ian couldn't help but moan.  
  
With her hand, Sara pushed aside his collar of his shirt, exposing his tanned flesh. Sara flicked her tongue out and licked the area where the shoulder and neck meet. She heard Ian gasp and started to lick again.  
  
"Sara?" Ian croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sara, what are you doing?" He asked while leaning in closer, lost in the sensation of Sara's lips brushing the sensative area. His arms absently tightening around her.  
  
"Turn about is fair play, Ian." Sara seductively replied just before placing her mouth down.  
  
Ian took a deep breath and tried to regain as much of his composure as he could but it was unavailing attempt. The feelings were just too overwhelming. "Sara," he started to speak but took a reluctant pause when she started lightly sucking. "Sara," Ian tried again, but failed to sound firm as it came out instead a feeble attempt to thwart off Sara's concentration. He tried to fall back on his years of training, trying to separate his mind from his body. Betting that his instructors never thought to teach him how to suppress his urges when it came to physcial pleasures bestowed upon by a woman he was in love with.  
  
"Stop please," Ian begged, all signs of articulate speech lost to him. It was hard enough to utter those two words.  
  
Sara briefly stopped her ministrations only to pose a question, "Do you REALLY want me stop, Ian?" With that said she continued.  
  
Ian groaned, 'NO! YES!' God, the woman was making him crazy. If she didn't stop soon he was going to lose it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on!" Vicky whined, "Give me some scratch here, Jakey."  
  
"Drop it Vicky," Jake hissed.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Vicky snorted, she stared at him, an impish grin on her face, "No, fucking way am I going to let this down McCarty. This is just too good."  
  
Jake groaned in frustration. The moment they had hit the dance floor, Vicky quickly bombarded Jake with questions about Badlands, Eugene, and the ever- popular questions, 'Are you really.?' Vicky never got to say the 'G' word because Jake would always cut her off.  
  
Jake had to wonder if facing Eugene would have been better then, what he thought, at the time, was an escape. Vicky continued to probe and pry into Jake's personal life despite his protest. She made Danny and Sara look like rookies when it came to interrogation skills. The woman was like a dog with a bone. Gnawing away until finally.snap. Jake could here the crackling sounds in his resolve and he needed to find a distraction quick.  
  
He searched for Sara near the table but she was gone. 'Where did she go?' he thought. He scanned the dance floor and saw Danny and Lee but where was Sara? He continued over to the opposite corner and there, to his surprise, was Sara in the arms of, "What the hell?!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What is it?" Vicky questioned after seeing the shocked expression on Jake's face. She turned her head to the general direction he was facing. 'Pez, you lucky bitch!' Vicky thought when her eyes landed on the couple. 'Whoa, looks like Pez is taking my advice to heart and started testing out the dance and sex theory.'  
  
They weren't able to see what they were doing because Ian's long hair was covering their faces, but Vicky was sure, from the looks of how close they were pressed against each other, they were up to something naughty. "Hey, Jakey. Ever see two people have sex on a dance floor before?" Vicky snickered, swearing at Sara for the umpteenth time on being the lucky bitch that caught Ian Nottingham.  
  
Jake narrowed his eyes on Vicky, "That's not funny. What the fuck is she doing with that.guy?" He hissed as the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head.  
  
'Uh oh, someone is jealous,' Vicky thought. It was no secret around the precinct that the rookie had a crush on Sara. But after tonight, finding out about Eugene and Badlands, she had to wonder about Jake. 'Hm, maybe he's bi-sexual and didn't know it,' she snickered.  
  
"I'm going to put a stop to this," Jake said and that pulled Vicky out of her musings. 'Whoa, timeout.' She grabbed onto Jake's arm, pulling him back. Vicky was not going to let Jake ruin the evening for Sara and Ian. Especially after all that hard work that was done to get them together. "Hold right there, McCarty. Leave Sara alone. Its none of your business who she's with anyway."  
  
Jake wretched his arm from Vicky's hands, "Well I'm making it my business. Sara must be drunk and that Nottingham asshole is taking advantage of her." Vicky shook her head, she tried everything to thwart Jake from going off but he just ignored her.  
  
"I'm warning you, McCarty, don't do it or you'll be sorry." Jake brushed off the warning and started towards Sara and Ian. Over his shoulder he could hear Vicky not far behind, "Alright McCarty, its your funeral." If she couldn't keep the fool away then at least she was going to be there to watch. Because she was sure if Nottingham wasn't going to do anything, then definitely Sara will, by reaming Jake a new one.  
  
~*~  
  
"Saa-ra," Ian breathlessly replied. He was having a hard time trying to answer her question.  
  
"Mmm," was all she said.  
  
"Saa-ra, please." His voice was strained and she could tell that he was losing it. So, Sara decided to take pity and stopped eliciting a sigh of relief from Ian. She let out a throaty laugh. This time it was her turn to be smug. And when she eyed the purplish mark she had left behind on his neck, she blushed.  
  
Ian was about to speak when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. "Hey man, mind if I cut in?" Sara and Ian were both surprised to see Jake standing there. His jaw was set and anger just seems to radiate off him. Nevertheless, that did not intimidate Ian; "Actually, yes I do mind so, if you'll just excuse us." Ian turned to Sara but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.  
  
"Look man I wasn't asking you. How about it Sara, you wanna dance?" He had asked but his attention was not on Sara at all, he was boldly eyeing Ian. Sara could feel the tension rising between the two. This was not going to be good. She spotted Vicky and silently pleaded for her help. Vicky shrugged her shoulders and signaled back at Sara, 'Its out of my hands.'  
  
"Uh oh, Ladies. There's trouble in paradise," Eugene informed in a singsong kind of way.  
  
Lara and Jeni looked up from what they were doing. "What? Where?" they both anxiously asked. Eugene motioned towards the dance floor.  
  
"Shit!" Jeni yelled, upset that once again that guy was interrupting Sara and Ian's time together. "What the fuck is up his ass?" she wondered.  
  
"Well it's not me that's for sure." Eugene said while drinking his second Midori sour.  
  
"Well, go on and sick 'um, Gene." Lara ordered.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there sis." Eugene held up his hand, "Just because I have sex in that position does not make me a dog." He snapped his fingers at her.  
  
"So you're not going to help?" Lara asked.  
  
Eugene shook his head; "Look I've already done my part for the evening. Besides, what do [b]*I*[/b]," He motioned to himself, "Eugene, get out of doing this, hm?" He looked between Lara and Jeni.  
  
"You might get Jake." Jeni suggested.  
  
"Oh please, I've given up on that one. I don't have time for a closet case, and from the looks of things, he might be bisexual and he looks the jealous type. I seriously don't need that kind of dramas in my life, thank you very much. Moving on." Eugene waved his hand, taking a nice long sip of his drink.  
  
"Ah, you'll be in good graces with Ian." Jeni tried again.  
  
"Yes, but I don't [b]*get*[/b] Ian." He countered. "Actually, why should I help you two with your hook ups anyway. Its your deal, not mines."  
  
"How about we hook you up, Eugene?" Jeni was getting desperate to find something that he could agree with.  
  
"Oh, hell no! Never again. The last time you two tried to play matchmaker with me I ended up with a crazy psycho thief who stole all my shoes."  
  
"Well how were we supposed to know he was going to turn out like that? He seemed so nice when we met him."  
  
"Hell-O, he was on parole from prison. That should have been a warning sign right there."  
  
Jeni was out of ideas and turned to Lara, "A little help please."  
  
Lara crossed her arms and stared at Eugene, "If you don't go over there and help out, I'm going to tell that guy, the one you have a major crush on, your secret."  
  
"What secret?" Eugene narrowed his eyes on Lara.  
  
"You know that one, Gene. That time you got so drunk, you ended up in this hotel room that wasn't even yours. And guess what, you woke up naked next to a wom." Eugene's eyes widen and he reached over to cover Lara's mouth.  
  
"I don't remember any of that." Eugene weakly stated.  
  
"Of course not, you were too wasted. But I remember because you called me that morning to pick you up."  
  
That is when Eugene gasped and placed his hand over his chest, "You wouldn't go that low and tell Keoki? Would you?"  
  
Lara shrugged, "Try me," she grinned. "Gene, desperate times call for desperate measures. And you know I would."  
  
Eugene looked between Jeni and Lara. He studied Lara's stern face. Not wanting to take a chance and risk it, he acquiescently sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll go but Lara you better not say anything." He warned before leaving.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Jeni asked, "What secret?"  
  
Lara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I was bluffing." Lara winked.  
  
"But what about all that you said to him."  
  
"Do you know how many times Gene has gotten so wasted, that he's woken up in th most compromising positions, and the strangest places? More then I can count. And that last part, well I was playing on his fears."  
  
"His fears?"  
  
"Yeah, he has this fear of being straight." Lara grinned.  
  
"You," Jeni shook her head and eyed her, "You sometimes you scare me. And remind me not to play cards with you, because you got a hell of a poker face." With that said, Jeni and Lara watched the dance floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jake, I appreciate the offer but no thanks." Sara turned back to Ian.  
  
"Come on Pez, just one dance, huh?" Jake flashed that charming smirk, the one he used on some of the women he has encountered. But it did not seem to work on Sara.  
  
"She said no, Det. McCarty." Ian informed.  
  
"Hey look I wasn't talking to you alright." Jake made the mistake by getting up in Ian's face. Sara could see that Ian was about to snap soon if something wasn't done.  
  
"Hey, hey," she got in between them, her back pressed up against Ian. "Look, rookie I mind alright. So, why don't you just get lost."  
  
Sara noticed that here words were lost on Jake, he kept eyeing out Ian. "It is obvious that Sara does not desire you company, Det. McCarty. But if you're so intent to dance, I suggest you find someone willing. Perhaps that person behind you would care to dance with you." Ian grinned as he looked over Jake's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Confused Jake turned around to see Eugene standing right behind him. "Heeeey, boyfriend" Eugene greeted. He started to shake his body in a provocative manner the slow song had already faded a more pumping beat. "Come on Jake, let's dance and you can shake that ass of yours like I know you can." Eugene had managed to get closer to Jake, who happened to be rooted in place. Eugene started to let his body flow to the music and started to sing along with the song.  
  
[I]Love the way my ass go bum-bum-bum-bum  
  
Keep your eyes on my bum-bum-bum-bum-bum  
  
And think you can handle this gadong-a-dong-dong  
  
Take my thong off and my ass go vroom  
  
Cut the lights off so you see what I could do[/I]  
  
"Remember this move, Jake?" Eugene started to gyrate his hips; he turned around and started to shake his ass in front of Jake.  
  
Jake couldn't take it anymore, his head snapped between Vicky, Sara, and the people around him. He could feel his face turning red from embarrassment. While searching for the nearest exit, he didn't see Eugene getting closer. Jake jumped when Eugene had lightly rubbed up against him. "Ah! No, get away," he yelled and beeline it off the floor.  
  
Sara, Ian, Vicky, and Eugene watched as Jake disappeared into the crowd. Ian turned to Eugene, "Thank you again, Eugene." Flashing that smile.  
  
Eugene sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh, you're welcome, Ian."  
  
"You know it's a shame to waste this song." Eugene eyed Vicky, "Come on girlfriend, let's dance." He dragged her into the middle of the dance floor. Sara and Ian could hear Eugene's high-pitched voice, "Get out of the way cause Gene's coming through. Uh, uh, come on girl work it." They started to dance, bumping their hips together.  
  
Ian and Sara watched on with amusement. She turned to Ian, "You want still want to dance?" Ian scrunch up his nose, "I'm sorry Sara but." he trailed off.  
  
Sara held up her hand, "Let me guess, not your speed?"  
  
He sheepishly shook his head, "No." Ian glanced at some of the people dancing around them. Though the rather risque moves he noted was something he would not mind doing with Sara. But he often thought such moves required at least a bed.  
  
Sara saw Ian watching a couple dancing and wondered what was going through his mind. But catching the moves from that one couple, she had a pretty good guess what. "Come on, let's take break. This isn't exactly my type speed either." She laced her fingers with his and lead them off the floor but not before saying, "at least on the dance floor that is." Ian stopped and stared at her. She winked and tugged at his hand.  
  
*Lyrics came from the song 'Work it' by Missy Elliot* 


	21. Smell of Desire

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. The muses got away from me. Good news I found them. Bad news they refuse to tell me where they've been this whole time. So while I torture them here's more story for you to enjoy! =)

~*~

Ian stared longingly at the dance floor. "Thought you said this wasn't your type of dancing?" 

Ian flashed her that small grin, "Believe me Sara it is not."

"Then what's with the long face?" A touch of concern lacing Sara's voice.

Ian shook his head, "It's nothing, really. Childish actually."

"No, tell me Ian, please." Sara attempted her version of the 'lost puppy' look. Ian groaned, now he understood what she meant when he would do it to her. He was hesitant at first, a bit embarrassed, but how could he deny her with that look. Honestly, he couldn't deny her anything, regardless how she looked at him.

He sighed and finally admitted; "I was just thinking that because of McCarty's macho chauvinistic, pompous, display of…"

Sara held up her hand, "I get it. You don't like Jake."

Ian nodded, "As I was saying, because of his…interruption we never got the chance to finish our slow dance. I've been waiting for an opportunity to ask again but as you know they have yet to play another slow song." Ian lowered his eyes; worried that Sara was going to laugh at him for acting silly. 

Sara smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she leaned closer. "Ian," she whispered into his ear. He rolled his eyes shut, reveling in the sensation of her lips brushing lightly against his ear each time she spoke. Her sultry voice rolling off her tongue in a slow drawl, "We have all night…" she paused long enough to flick her tongue over the outer shell of his ear, and then added, "To dance."

He turned his head to look at her. His dark, smoldering eyes staring back into teasing green ones. It was pretty obvious how much she was affecting him. She stole a glance down south of the border and grinned. Oh yeah, she was affecting him all right. A sense of pride rushed through her knowing that she had this much …influence over a man like Ian Nottingham. The thought just made Sara smile even more. 

He licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're right, Sara." He leaned in closer, his lips just hovering over hers. "We do have all night." Sara watched him through half lidded eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips, waiting in anticipation for his kiss. 

Ian took his time wanting to tease her just she had done to him. He inched closer, lips barely touching, yet as he spoke they would brush against each other in a light, teasing strokes. Ian continued in that sensual undertone, "Especially with the type of dancing I have in mind, Sa-ra." 

Sara's brow arched into that patented look. "Oh really?"

Ian grinned and simply said, "Yup."

"Hm, care to elaborate Mr. Nottingham?" Not that she needed him to give her the details. Sara's own wicked thoughts probably blew his ideas out of the bed…er…water.

"I believe that the best way to explain is by showing you what I have in mind, Ms. Pezzini."

Ian did not move any closer as Sara would have expected. Instead, like Sara, he flicked his tongue out. Slowly running the tip up, starting from her bottom lip to the top. "Mmm," Sara pursed her lips together, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to go into more detail." She said, fingers already woven into his hair, hand pulling him closer.

"If you wish," he replied with a smug grin. 

"Mmhmm," was her only response. Her lips already parted, waiting. And just as they were about to kiss, a voice broke through the teasing moment. "Hey Pez, ready to go?"

Sara's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Ian as if she had been burned. "Danny?!" Frantically, she looked between her partner and Ian. She could tell that Danny didn't approve and Ian was obviously upset for the intrusion. Danny eyed him up, slightly acknowledging the man with a curt nod, "Nottingham."

Ian doing the same, "Detective Woo."

Sara could feel the tension rising between the two men. 

"So, Pez you ready to go?" Danny asked again. Not bothering to take his eyes off from Ian. 

Sara didn't know what to say. "Uhh, Danny, um…" This was not like telling Jake to buzz off. This was Danny, her best friend and partner. How could she delicately tell him to 'fuck off' without hurting his feelings? Before she could answer, Ian decided to add his two cents. 

"Perhaps, with Sara's permission, I may escort her home when she is ready." He turned to her, "Is that all right with you, Sara?" Again, before, she could say anything Danny took it upon himself to answer for her. 

"I don't thinks so, Nottingham. Sara is ready now and she coming with us. Nothing personal or anything. You understand don't you, Nottingham?" Danny stated, arms crossed. 

'Now, hold up!' Sara wanted to yell. Forget about being delicate and sparing her partner's feelings. She knew that Danny was just playing the overprotective partner but this was getting out of hand. But damn it she was a big girl. Sara was about to open her mouth and give Danny a piece of her mind when once again the opportunity was taken from her.

"Daniel Woo!" Danny inwardly winced and cringed when her heard his wife. Everyone that was in earshot heard Lee. The people around stopped what they were doing and watched with interest. All three pairs of eyes turned to see Lee with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. If looks could kill, then poor Danny would have been six feet under by now. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Danny politely answered. However, judging by the look that his wife was giving him it was going to take a lot to get him out of the doghouse. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Lee demanded. 

"Well, um, I was just asking Sara if she was ready to leave." He smiled sweetly as an added affect. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Nooo… wrong answer, sweet-heart." Lee prowled closer, "You were supposed to find Vicky and ask her if she was ready to go. And you were supposed to leave Sara and Ian alone, remember?" Even Ian was feeling sorry for Danny. 

Lee reached up, grabbing her husband by the collar and yanked him closer, "Now, Go.Find.Vicky!" She ordered, leaving no room for arguments. Danny mumbled, "Yes dear," and started towards the dance floor. 

Ian and Sara both watched with amused amazement as Danny moped away. "Lee, remind me never to get on your bad side. Especially now that you're pregnant." Sara joked. 

"Argh, I swear that man is so hard-headed at times. I'm sorry guys for the way he acted."

Sara and Ian waved off the incident. Ian adding, "Its quite all right. Your husband was just concerned over Sara. And I'd also like to add that I too would not like to be on the receiving end of your ire, Lee."

Both women started laughing, "You won't have to worry about that Ian. Just take care of Sara here and you and I will have no problems." She winked at Ian.

"I will certainly go beyond my means to ensure Sara's happiness and that she is well taken care of." Ian said while looking at Sara. Sara blushed at his comment.  

Lee just smiled at how cute they looked. She tore her eyes from the couple to search the dance floor for Vicky. Lee spotted her dancing with some guy, "By the way, who is that guy Vicky is dancing with?"

Ian and Sara exchanged a knowing smile and they both said, "Jake's friend."

"Oh," she said. "What a minute, where is Jake?" 

"He, um, just took off somewhere." Sara added, a wicked grin crossing her face. 

"Whew, that Eugene sure can dance. I got his number!" Vicky quickly informed when she arrived at the table, smiling from ear to ear. 

"But he's gay, Vic."

Vicky caught Lee and Danny's curious stares, "I'll explain later. Anyway, I know he's gay, Sara. But he's got a lot of straight, lonely, friends." She winked at Sara. "Plus, the man has some incredible styling and fashion sense. We are going shopping next weekend. It's going to be so much fun."

While Vicky down the remains of her drink, Lee and Danny started to say their good-byes. "It was nice meeting you, Ian. Thank you again for the drinks."

"You are very welcome, Lee." He took her hand and kissed it. "In return I must thank you was well." Spying a glance towards Danny who was currently glaring daggers at him. 

Sara pulled Danny into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Good-night, partner."

"Now, you sure you don't want to come with us? Ouch!" Danny rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Lee had just pinched him. "I mean, um, night and I'll see you Monday."

"Night, Sara." Lee pulled Sara into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "Call me later."

Sara nodded her head, "I will, Lee. Good-night."

Both men were still eyeing each other. It was Danny who spoke first, jabbing a finger near Ian's face, "If you fuc…" was all Danny got out before Lee whisked him away, yanking him by the arm. 

It was Vicky's turn to bid them a goodnight. 

"Ian, it was definitely a pleasure meeting you. And remember what I said earlier." Ian smiled, recalling how Vicky was more then willing to help him make Sara jealous. Using her as a volunteer of course. He grabbed her hand, and said, "It is always a pleasure meeting such a vivacious woman such as yourself, Vicky. And not to worry you will be the first person I seek if ever I am in need of some… assistance." He winked, kissed her hand, and bid her a goodnight. 

Vicky sighed as he let her go. She turned to Sara and gave her a hug, whispering to her, "Call me later and I want details, you wench!" Sara laughed and hugged her friend back, "Good-night, Vic."

Sara waved good-bye to her friends and watched them leave. With them gone there was no one left to bother Sara and Ian. "Now, wasn't there something you were going to show me, Ian?" 

Feigning confusion, Ian stared at Sara with a blank look. "What are you talking about, Sara?"

Sara's brows shot up, "Oh, so it's like that now. Hm, no clue what I'm talking about, huh?" Ian just shook his head no. "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you remember."

Sara walked up to Ian and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and flicked her tongue over his lips. "Do you remember now?"

"Mmm…I'm afraid not. You'll just have to work harder to help me remember." He replied, his hands slipping around her waist. His bare fingers grazing over her exposed back. 

Sara grinned and leaned in to kiss him. However, they were interrupted yet again. The waitress, who was totally oblivious to what was going on between Sara and Ian, arrived at their table. "Last call for drinks. Can I get you anything from the bar?" Ian sighed in frustration and Sara glared at the waitress, who was still waiting for answer. Finally, Sara hissed, "No," and waitress was gone. 

Disappointed, Sara unwound her arms from Ian's neck and stepped back. "What's wrong, Sara?" worried that the interruption had destroyed the mood. 

Sara sighed, "Ian, I think we should stop."

Ian's heart sank at her words. He lowered his head, averting his eyes so she could not see the hurt he felt. 'It's over,' he thought. Those short blissful moments were all he would gain from Sara. Nothing more. Wonderful memories he would relive over again in his mind. "As you wish, Sara." Ian didn't bother to hide the painful disappointment in his voice. 

"Ian?" Sara softly said, lifting his chin so she could look into his eyes. "I wanted to stop now so we can continue this back at my place, in private."

Sara nearly laughed out loud when Ian's eyes stared to glow as the realization sank in. "You mean…" he started to say.

"I mean," placing her hands on his chest, "That I'd like to take you up on that dance offer." This time she let out a sultry laugh when his mouth dropped open. 

"Are you sure, Sara? I thought you had wanted to take things slow?"

"Ian, out off all the times I've told you to go to hell and leave me alone. You choose now to start listening to me?"

Ian grinned, "I just want to make sure. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and suddenly decide that it was all a mistake. If that is the case then I would rather just be your friend."

Sara just stared at him. Most guys would take the opportunity and not worry about a relationship, but not Ian. Just when thought she had him somewhat figured out he surprises her. "I tell you what, we'll head back to my place and let nature takes it course. If things happen, then great. If not, then we'll just have to wait." 

Ian let out the breath he had been holding, "You are an amazing woman, Sara Pezzini." He said while caressing her cheek. 

"But you do realize I am not a very patient person, Nottingham?" This time it was his turn to laugh. "That I do know, Sara. I'll go grab our things then we can go."

"Oh no," Sara just realizing something, "I had left my coat in Lee's car."

"You can wear mine, Sara. I'll be right back." He started to leave until Sara stopped him. He turned to look at her inquiringly. She tiptoed and gave him a lingering kiss. 

"That's just to reassure you that I want to be more then just friends, Ian."

The elated look on his face nearly brought tears to Sara's eyes. She watched him walk away and that was when she realized how much she truly cared about him. She didn't know how it happened or when. But she was certain, no positive, she was actually falling in love with Ian Nottingham. 

"I'm falling in love with him," she whispered to herself. When she did, no doubts were raised. No excuses were made to convince her otherwise. It actually felt good to hear herself admit her feelings for Ian. Damn good, actually. The blade grew warm on her wrist. Obviously, It too was happy with Sara's admission. Sara now found herself anxiously waiting for Ian's return. 

Ian strode lightly over to the bar. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. All because she had told him she wanted to be more then friends. It was the next best thing compared to her admitting that she was in love with him. But Ian knew better than to get his hopes up that high. He was certain she wasn't in love with him. It was going to take time and he was more then willing to give it to her. 

Lara and Jeni waited for Ian over by the bar. Huge smiles etched into their faces. "What has gotten into you, Ian?" Jeni asked even though she already knew the answer. 

"Ah, L'amour. Isn't it wonderful, Ian?" Lara sighed, happy to see that things were going so well with him and Sara.

"Yes, it is Lady Lara. And I would like to thank you both for helping me." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. "I don't know how else to thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Seeing you happy is reward enough." Jeni said. 

He smiled, grabbed his coat from Lara and hurried back to Sara. 

Jeni and Lara watched him leave. "You think we should given him back his gloves?" Jeni asked Lara. She shook her head, "Nah, since we cannot have him the next logical thing is to have something that belonged to him." Each holding a black glove, a little memento of Ian Nottingham. 

"You ladies are so weird," Eugene said, flinging an end of Ian's tie over his shoulder. Lara and Jeni just rolled their eyes at him. They happily watched as the couple they helped unite prepares to leave the club. "Did you ladies tell him about the little gifts you left for him in his pockets?" 

Their happy smiles turned into wicked grins as they remember what they left for Ian. "No," they both said, "It's a surprise."

"Ready Sara?" He slipped the coat around her shoulders. Sara inhaled the heady musk scent from his jacket. "Oh yeah, let's get the hell out of here." 

A gust of wind blew pass them as they exited the club. Sara shivered in Ian's jacket. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. Then burying her hands into the coat pockets. She frowned when she felt her fingers brush against something inside. She grabbed it and pulled it out. Her eyes widen in surprise. 

She studied the condom packet, and then looked over at Ian, who was busy opening the car door. What was he doing carrying around a condom? Correction, condoms. With her free hand, she patted down the coat and felt a few more inside the pockets. "Okay," Ian said turning to help Sara get into the car. She quickly shoved the foil packet back into the pocket, hiding it from Ian. 

Once inside the car Sara started feeling in all the pockets the coat had. When she reached into the inside pocket she pulled out a small note written by Lara and Jeni. 

_Let your inhibitions go, Ian. Have fun!! *wink* - Jeni & Lara_

"What's that?" Ian asked once he got into the car. Sara handed him the note but did not bother to explain what the note represented. Ian smiled as he read it. "Remind me later that those two deserve a big tip." Ian said, placing the note down on the dashboard. "Oh yeah, will definitely have to thank those two the next time I see them." Sara said, grinning as she patted down the pockets of the jacket once again. 


	22. Smell of Desire

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1A/N: Sorry for the long wait. RL got to me *sigh* but here is a bit more Smell of Desire for ya. Enjoy and let me know what you think! =)

~*~

The ride to Sara's apartment may have been quiet but it was far from being uneventful, Sara made sure of that. Especially after finding the, ahem, gifts given by Lara and Jeni. Sara had a sudden burst of confidence and decided to express  her boldness on Ian, who, in return, made no complaints from her advancements. In fact, there were a few incidents where he himself got into the mood and instigated a few acts of pleasure while driving. 

It had all stared immediately after leaving the parking lot of the club. All was indeed quiet, at first, both were lost in their own thoughts. Both still reeling from the events of the night and how things were starting to work out so well between them. Then of course there were the occasional wicked thoughts that popped up into their minds once in awhile. Add the side effects of the atmosphere from the club scene, the alcohol, the dancing, and the every growing sexual tension and something, no make that some things were bound to happen on the car ride. 

It started with the first stoplight they came upon. Sara, who always prided in herself as to being bold when it came to the opposite sex, found herself hesitant and unsure. After finding the condoms in Ian's jacket, wild and sinful thoughts started surfacing and it all involved the man sitting next to her. She had the urge to simply tell Ian to hell with taking things slow, and to park the car in a nice secluded area where they could…

'No!' she snapped at herself. She wouldn't do that to Ian, no scratch that, she would but not when it was his first time. No, she wanted things to be special, to be perfect. Then with that initial 'deed' done, then they could break loose on all the fantasies they could indulge in. But for now, Sara had to restrain herself from jumping the poor guy and simply take things slow. 

'Damn this light is slow,' Ian thought. He looked around the deserted area, no cars in sight but his and yet the light remained red. He wanted to get to Sara's apartment as soon as possible. At least at her place he would have some space, some room to move, and breath. It was better then being confined in his car. To have her so close was dangerous. Ian wasn't sure if Sara noticed at all that he had almost hit a parked car earlier because his concentration was not entirely on the road. 

Since leaving the club, Ian's mind has been replaying their earlier conversation about the promised dance session back at her place. He was a gentleman, and if a simple dance was what was going to happen tonight, then so be it. Yet, he couldn't help but think of all the torrid possibilities that could happen. And it was a bad idea to have these thoughts running through his head. Especially while enclosed in the car, within reaching length of his beloved Sara. Jeez, he even had the urge to just pull over onto the side and pull her onto his lap. Coincidently, it was another area where a certain appendage was having its own confining problems. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

Sara reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey you okay?"

Ian grinned shyly, "I'm fine, Sara."  Sara stole a quick glance down south and realized was up…er…going on. "Oh," she simply said, a sly grin spreading across her face.  

"Shit! What is wrong with this damn light?" Ian cursed, feeling a little embarrassed.

Sara moved her hand up his shoulder, getting closer to his neck. "I don't know," Sara added while absently her fingers drew lazily against the soft skin just below his ear. Ian suppressed the groan that almost escaped his lips. Did the woman not know what she was doing to him? 

Sara knew exactly what she was doing and seeing how he reacted to her touch gave her the confidence to do more. She continued to let her fingers dance across his neck. With her fingertip, she lightly traced the outer shell of his ear, drawing out the tortuous sensations. Ian's eyes rolled shut as he reveled in her touch. 

"Sara, what are you doing?" He breathlessly asked. 

He received no answer from her. She removed his hand that was resting on the gearshift and placed it into park. "Sara, what are you doing?" Ian asked again. 

Sara started to move from her seat and maneuvered over onto Ian's lap. His eyes snapped open. "Sara what…" Ian started to say but Sara quickly placed a finger against his lips. "Shh," she said, "I'm just trying to kill some time while we wait for the light to change."

She wove an arm around his neck, while the other hand was already buried into his hair. Subtly, Sara started tugging him forward, her parted lips waiting for his. Ian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his as he leaned his head forward. The sudden flicker of red to green caught Ian's attention. "Sara?" He whispered, his mouth hovering over hers, "The light is green."

"So what are you waiting for, Ian?"

Without hesitation, Ian closed the distance of their mouths. It took three light changes and the sound of honking horns to pull them apart. Soon, they were on their way again. What was normally a thirty-minute drive to Sara's apartment took almost an hour. Who would have thought the number of streetlights there were between the club and Sara's apartment? 

By the time they arrived, both were restless and flustered with the need for each other. Yet, as eventful as the long trip was, both were able to maintain some meager control over their hormones. Well, long enough to at least hold back until they made it up to Sara's place. From then on, what happened behind closed doors was up for grabs along with other things. 


	23. Smell of Desire

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1A/N: Once again I apologize for the very looong wait. RL has been keeping me away from writing and the muses took a vacation without telling me. * *Sigh* Any way, finally I got more for ya. Just a little warning the story is coming to an end *sniff*. Thanks to all that's been sticking around and reading! You guys are the greatest. =)

~*~

Sara awoke to the sounds of rain falling outside. It was dark in her apartment and one glance at her alarm clock confirmed that it was still rather early in the morning. Though as much as she wanted to, Sara couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, she lay in bed, her thoughts wandering back to what happened last night. Vicky, Lee, the club, the alcohol, those two matchmaking waitresses, and of course the gorgeous guy she lucky hooked up with. She smiled in the dark, still in disbelief. Never would she have thought that by the end of the night they, Sara 'The Bitchy Wielder' Pezzini and Ian "The Brooding Stalker' Nottingham, would have gotten together. The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. That was until a few ladies decided to get pushy. 

She should be pissed that they thought it necessary to get involved in her love life, but after discovering the real Ian Nottingham, she had to thank them. Okay, okay she had to thank them big time. Helping her get over the 'Pezzini Stubbornness' took a lot of hard work. Sara's smile grew wider. After passing all the discrepancies of their earlier nonexistent relationship, Sara found herself highly attracted to Ian. Who would have thought how much they had in common. The blade on her wrist decided to glow at that particular time. As if it was telling her in its own way that 'It' knew all along.

'Hey I've learned my lesson. So quit rubbing it in, will you.' Sara mentally barked back. The blade hissed once more and just before the glow had died down it gave Sara a little retort. "Ow," Sara rubbed the part of her wrist where the Witchblade had pinched her. She stared daggers at the ornate bracelet. With the bitchy blade back in its quiet mode, Sara was left alone in the dark with only her thoughts to keep her company. 

Her smile returned as she thought about Ian. She nearly laughed out loud remembering the 'Mr. Ass' comment she made to Lee. Sigh. The man did have a fine, firm ass. Yup, she had her feel of them cheeks more then once on occasion. She actually had more then just a feel of his ass. There was more to Ian Nottingham then just his posterior. When she means more, she really meant more. Okay, she had to expect with his training and all that the man was very well toned, more like chiseled, underneath all that clothing.

Speaking of clothing, Sara sat up slightly in bed, stopping her train of thought for just a few moments, and eyed the ruined dress that hung loosely on the edge of the chair near the bed. Ian would have to owe, well technically, Sara would have to owe Vicky a new dress. Yet, it was all his fault the flimsy thing got ripped in the first place. Sara flopped back down on to the bed and sighed, 'Okay, okay, I'll admit I got carried away. Then again who could blame me.' She turned her head to see Ian's ripped shirt pooled on the floor.

Who would have thought Ian Nottingham, the virgin, had very creative mind. Sara shifted uncomfortably in bed, as she recalled what happened after the fun car ride to her place. As worked up as they were from the trip, they did indeed manage to get to her apartment, with the occasional stops on the stairs of course. After the first unsuccessful attempt at trying to open her door, Ian took the keys from Sara and opened it for her.

Sara walked in adding a little extra sway to her hips as she passed Ian. He stood in the doorway, transfixed, just watching her move. She tossed her keys on the kitchen table. Then moved further into her apartment, she slipped the coat off her shoulders and surprisingly, laid his coat on the chair near the bed. Ian thought of it odd since her coat rack was near the front door, but quickly pushed it aside.

She walked back into the living room over to her stereo and turned it on. She pressed play on the CD player, and the slow erotic sounds of a song wafted throughout the apartment. Sara turned around to face Ian, coaxing him with her index finger. Not having to be told twice, Ian quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Gracefully, like a panther, sauntering his way to his lady in waiting.

Instinctively, both wrapped their arms around the other once in reach. Their bodies pressed firmly against the other as they started to sway harmoniously with the song. Silently, they danced no words were needed as they let their bodies do the talking. Hands freely roamed, as mouths liberally tasted. The occasionally moans escaped the other's lips, which only seemed to heighten the already strong sexual tension that was growing between them.

Sara let her caressing hands progress from his chest, down to his waist, and around to cup his ass. She gave each cheek a nice firm squeeze. Ian wickedly smiled as he remembered what Lara had told him. "Mr. Ass, huh?" Ian whispered into her ear. Sara's eyes widen in shock, then started to laugh. The sweet sound was rather contagious and soon Ian stared to join in. "Oh God, you knew about that?" Sara asked her hands still fasten on his behind.

Ian nodded his head sheepishly, "Yes."

Sara smiled, "What can I say? You certainly have some nice buns on you Nottingham." She emphasized by giving them each a squeeze. 

Ian let his hands travel down her waist, and under her dress and firmly mimic what she had done to him. "And so do you, Sara."

Sara let out a moan as he cupped her ass with his bare hands. She couldn't take it any more. She wanted him more then anything. "Ian," she whispered, her voice laced with need. Tilting her head up, Sara offered her lips. Without missing a beat, Ian hungrily captured her mouth. His tongue delving pass, her parted lips to mingle with hers. Sara moaned into his mouth, causing a shiver to run down throughout his body. This caused a particular appendage to respond. 

Sara could feel him grow hard against her thigh. It took all of her strength not to yank his pants open, rip his damn underwear off, and throw him on the bed.

Bed.

Oh no, she thought as she opened her eye. The bed seemed like miles away. She was sure that Ian could just lift her up, and carry her there however there were those annoying obstacles in the way. The coffee table, a few chairs, and the couch. Stop. Couch. Oh, couch is good. Couch is comfy. Couch is right there. 

Without breaking the kiss, which was amazing since they had yet to come up for air, Sara started guiding Ian back to the couch. All the while, her busy hands were slowly undressing him. After fumbling with the top two buttons, Sara decided to hell with it and ripped open his shirt. Little black buttons few everywhere, rattling as they hit the floor. Ian pulled back from her, shocked from her brazen attack on his shirt. 

Breathlessly Sara apologized, "I'll buy you a new one," then recaptured his mouth. This time it was her turn to instigate the pace of their kisses. Her seeking hands roamed over his bare torso, up over his chest, and around his shoulders. Slipping the shirt off and letting it drop to the floor. Now, with new territory to explore, Sara pulled her mouth from Ian's and began placing kisses down his neck and chest. 

Just a few more inches to the couch, yet Ian, who could pluck a bullet in mid-air, was having a hard time walking and concentrating on the delicious sensations Sara was giving him with her kisses. As if his brain only had enough energy to do one thing at a time. Walk or stand still? Walk or stand still? Sara quickly remedied the problem. She stopped what she was doing, and shoved Ian back until the back of his calves hit the edge of the furniture. Ian fell back onto the couch, and Sara immediately followed, straddling over him. 

Sara purposely ground her hips against him. She could feel the bulge grow bigger, and no doubt harder beneath her. A mewling sound escaped Ian's lips. The sound reminded Sara of a cat. She smiled, Ian her over grown feline. She suddenly had the urge to say, 'Here kitty, kitty. Come here so I can pet you.' Or was that, 'Let me pet you so you can come.' 

Sara was quickly pulled from her musing when she felt Ian's roughen hands glide up her thighs and under her dress. Unfortunately, the dress did not leave much room for his hands to freely roam. In a hoarse whisper Sara demanded, "Dress. Off. Now." See, and who said Sara wasn't very articulate. Ian's large hands grasped the hem of the dress and started to lift slowly, carefully. He did not want to ruin the beautiful dress. Sara had looked ravishing in it, and he hoped she'd wear it for him again in the future. Alas, that was not going to happen.

Impatiently, Sara grabbed the edge of the dress and stared to tug the obstructive fabric off. 'Damn it, it was so easy slipping this thing on. Why won't it come off…' Sara's thoughts were interrupted as the loud rip echoed in the apart. "Oh shit," she cursed realizing that she had ripped the dress in the process. 

"What?" Ian asked concerned. 

Slightly embarrassed Sara bit her lower lip, "I accidentally ripped part of Vicky's dress."

Ian couldn't help but smile. The thought that Sara was so aroused and turned on that in her haste she had torn the dress. "Don't worry, I'll buy her a new one. Until then this," Ian said while tearing the material apart from Sara, "needs to come off." Not feeling all that bad now that it was already ruined. He bunched the material in his hand and tossed it aside. Ian's eyes widen, realizing that Sara wore no bra underneath. Her beautiful breasts fully exposed for him to touch and taste. 

"Touch me, Ian." Sara begged, when he hesitated. Her fingers threading through his hair, tugging lightly, letting him know it was all right. "Please touch me."

Her voice so rich with need, Ian was unsure if he was dreaming or not. It had only been in his wildest and most erotic dreams that his beautiful goddess would want him.  To touch, taste, and partake in the carnal acts of lovemaking. It just has to be a dream, Ian thought, it has to be. His hand wandered up from her thigh, over her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, and then to stop over the scar, over the brand of the blade, over her heart. He made no other move. 

Sara sensed something was wrong. Worriedly she gently tugged at his hair, forcing him to look at her. "Ian?" Her voice was no longer hoarse with need but tender with concern.

Her heart nearly went out to him when he finally looked up at her. His eyes radiated so brightly with love and …fear. "Sara," Ian replied just as softly.

She moved her hands to tuck his hair behind his hears, then cupping his face. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Ian's brows furrowed, "I must be dreaming."

Sara smiled, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Ian began, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "It is only in my dreams you would want …_me_."

Sara's eyes misted over. He looked so hopeful yet so deathly afraid that she really didn't want him. What could she do to convince him otherwise? Sara leaned forward and tenderly kissed him. Pouring all her emotions and yes, love for she wasn't going to deny the fact that she was falling in love with him, into that single kiss. 

When she pulled back Sara asked, "Do you still think that you're dreaming, Ian?"

Ian's eyes remained closed, a huge smile crossed his face, "No, but now I believe I've just died and gone to heaven."

Sara grinned and bit him. "Ow, why did you do that?" Ian asked while rubbing the tender area where she sank her teeth in. "Are you convinced yet?"

"If I say yes," Ian lowered his head and gave her his infamous lost puppy look, "Will you kiss my boo boo?"

God, the man was just too cute. With her brow raised Sara said, "I'll do better then that, Ian." She lowered her head, and laved away the pain with her tongue. Ian gasped and lolled his head back onto the couch revealing in the exquisite sensation.

The rest of the night went as such. However, nothing more came (pun intended) out of the evening. They both felt that it wasn't the right time for them to move to that next level. No, they had agreed that though there was something about going full speed ahead in their relationship, giving into their physical lust for each other, and ending their corporal torment in culmination. Gasp. Going slower was much more fun and tantalizing. 

Memories of the rest of the night went through Sara's mind. Just because they had agreed to hold off on sex didn't mean they couldn't do some heavy making out. Sara made sure she gave him one lesson: Foreplay 101, correction, one-on-one. And by the end of that particular session, they both needed a separate cold shower. 

Sara realized that during her musing of last night the rain had stopped and the morning sun was slowly rising in the distance, lightening the darken sky. She also realized that while thinking about last night she had managed to ruin yet another pair of her panties. 'Damn it, Nottingham this is all your fault.'

"What are you thinking about?" A male voice broke through the quiet early morning. A strong arm reached out for her. Snaking it around her waist and pulling her closer. 

Sara turned her head and smiled, pushing aside golden brown locks from his face, and tucking them behind his ear. He looked so sexy lying in her bed, with only his boxers. The same could be said for Sara, clad in her tank top and her now damp panties.

"You," she finally whispered, caressing his soft lips with her fingers. 

Ian's eyes widen, "Oh, care to elaborate?"

Sara thought for a moment, then came (she would too if he didn't stop stroking her that way. Poor, poor panties.), to a decision that showing was worth a thousand words. "Sure," she said before taking Ian's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

~*~


	24. Chapter 24

_My apologizies for the long wait. On with the story..._

_Sometime later..._

"You're kidding me," Vicky gaped at Sara, her forkful of chicken Caesar salad hovered just a few inches from her mouth, forgotten. She continued to stare at Sara, still unconvinced by what she just heard. "Are you shitting me?"

"Vicky, I'm trying to eat here." Lee, who sat next to Sara in the booth, frowned while continuing to sip or rather suck on her extra thick strawberry milk shake through the thin tubing the diner called a straw.

Sara tossed her napkin onto her empty plate and leaned back into the plush cushion of the booth. Crossing her arm, she stared directly at Vicky and said, "I'm serious Vick."

Vicky shoved the neglected greens into her mouth. Her eyes narrowed on Sara while she concentrated on munching on her food. Once done, Vicky started to speak, "But you've been together what?" Waving her empty fork. "Three months now."

"And you're point is?"

"My point is, Pez. How is it possible that you and that gorgeous pirate of yours not have sex?"

Lee tossed a wadded napkin at Vicky's head, "Oh come on. I think it's great you're taking things slow, Sara. Its so," Lee sighed with a starry eyed expression, "romantic."

Vicky rolled her eyes at Lee, "Romantic my ass. If it were up to me, I'd have jumped Ian's bones the moment I saw him."

"Yeah, we know **you **would." In response, Vick scratched her forehead with her middle finger. In return, Lee stuck out her tongue. Sara amusingly sat quietly as Lee and Vicky bickered at each other. That was until Sara saw a fry fly across the table did she decide it was time to jump back into the conversation.

"Look it was my idea. **I** insisted we take things slow."

"Good for you, Sara." Lee praised.

"Why do I feel that there is a '_but_' in there?" Vicky picked up on the hesitation in Sara's voice.

Sara cleared her throat, she hated when Vicky did that. The woman should be a detective not an M.E. She sighed, "Well its just….it's a," shaking her head.

"What?" Both Lee and Vicky said in unison.

"It's a little frustrating." She finally admitted.

Vicky raised her brow, "A little?

"Okay, a lot." Sara groaned in annoyance.

Vicky leaned back into her chair, slightly confused. "Then what's the problem? Why not have wild monkey sex and get it over with? That way you'll be less cranky and bitchy at work and you can be Miss Mary Suzy sunshine again. In which I like better, by the way. Instead of your, 'get the hell away from me or I'll kick your ass' attitude lately."

Sara's brows furrowed together. "What the hell are you talking about, Vick?"

"Come on, haven't you noticed?" Vicky turned to Lee, her head nodding in agreement. "See, even Lee knows what I'm taking about." Sara stared between her two best friends.

"Name one example, Vic."

Vicky tapped her chin with her finger, "Hm, how about that incident with Jake?"

"What incident?" Sara wondered innocently.

"Pez, you nearly ripped him a new one the other day." Sara winced as she recalls nearly beating the shit out of Jake. If it hadn't been for Danny she would have succeeded too. Damn her partner's interference.

"Yeah, well the rookie deserved it. I mean he's been such an asshole lately. Spewing about his," Sara raised her hands and bent her fingers to make the quote sign, " Quest, Pfft, chauvinistic bastard."

"Oh come on, Pez. Give the guy a break. I mean ever since the 'Eugene Encounter' the man has been hitting on anything that resembled the opposite sex. Well," Vicky thought back to the 'Other Encounter', "except for that one time of course." It was until the woman, or rather man, er, whatever actually spoke did Jake realize his mistake. The encounter had been so hilarious and humiliating that Vicky only saw it fit to tell the whole precinct about it.

"Moving on," Lee said rather bored about hearing Jake's near gay mishaps. 'Honestly, how could the guy not know it was a man...hello the Adam's apple should have been a dead give away. Lee just shook her head.

"Vicky don't you play innocent!" Sara accused, "You of all people wouldn't let him live it down. Since then Jake has been doubling his efforts to prove to everyone that he is not a closet case.

"True, however that is all in the name of friendly teasing and joking." Vicky continued totally ignoring Sara rolling her eyes at her, "You, on the other had Detective was about to rip Jake in two."

"Well he should have not boasted about his sexual triumph with Muffy, Buffy, or whatever her name was in my presence. You should have heard him guys, he wouldn't shut up about the Swedish blonde and her breast implants the size of bowling balls."

Sara not done with her tirade then turned to Lee, "And you Mrs. Woo!"

Lee innocently turned to look at Sara, "What did I do?"

"Exactly," Sara stated as if that simple word would explain everything.

"What?"

"What happened to the 'no sex' threat to Danny?"

Oh…

Lee's eyes darted away innocently. It had been what? Three months since Lee made due on her threat of 'no sex'. Poor Danny begged and pleaded, had even apologized to both Sara and Ian about his behavior that night at the club. But Lee was adamant about sticking to her threat. It was only until recently that she decided that enough was enough.

"Oh come one, Sara. I have needs too, I'm only human."

Sara frowned. Could she really blame the woman? No. But it had been so comforting to have another miserable soul to join her in the 'no sex' relationship category. Heck, together they thought of ways to retaliate against Jake and his stupid escapades. 'Boasting bastard!'

"Yeah, but now every time I walk into the office not only do I have a closet case rookie partner who won't shut up but now I have a dreamy eyed partner high on sex. Do you know how annoying that is?" …And frustrating she added to herself.

Lee bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders in sympathy. "Well…," Lee then turned to Vicky, "What about Vicky? Why aren't you getting mad at her? She's getting some too you know!"

Sara looked over at Vicky, considering for a moment then said, "Yeah well technically she doesn't count."

Vicky's mouth dropped open, a little hurt by the comment, "And why not, Pez?"

"Considering the guys you've met. I think it's high time you found one with a pulse!" Vicky should have known it was coming. Grabbing a napkin, she bunched it up and threw it Sara.

Though her vision was blurred with tears caused by laughing too hard, Sara managed to dodge the paper aerial that sailed across the table. Lee on the other had not been so lucky, but who cared. It was just too funny. "You're a riot you know that Pez."

After a considerate amount, Sara quelled her laughter and somewhat offered an apology, "You know I'm just teasing you, Vic. I'm happy you have Sal."

"Eck, don't call him that." Vicky whined. The name sounded so boring and plain. Words that could not possibly describe her man, _Salvatore_. A sexy European Vicky had met through a mutual friend. Eugene, God bless his gay heart, not only did he have a great fashion sense of style he also knew a great deal of straight men! Who knew? "Would you rather have me call him SEX instead?" That earned an evil glare from Vicky.

**S**alvatore **E**nrique **X**avix

She hated when they called her man that. What were his parents thinking? Yet, regardless, that his initials did spell out the word sex at least the man could dish it out. Just thinking about him made her hot and bothered. "Hey I don't care what his initials spell; the man can definitely…_dance_!" All three women began to laugh. Remembering Vicky's comment how watching a man dance will determine how he'll be in bed.

After their laughter died down, there was a small pause before Vicky got right back on track, "You're jealous, aren't you?" She finally said.

Sara averted Vicky's convicting smirk. "Maybe," she mumbled under her breath. "Aha," Vicky chuckled.

Vicky composed herself and continued, "We're moving from the subject here. Like I said, why not just seduce Ian and fuck him like crazy?"

"Vic!"

"Victoria!"

The impish woman held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry."

"It's not that simple, Vick."

"Oh?"

"What Ian and I have together there's no words to describe. I've never felt this way before about anyone, not even Daniel. I…I really think that this is true love, and I don't want to screw things up by moving too fast. We definitely came a long way from where we first started off believe me. I want it to be right. I want Ian's first time to be special."

Both women sighed, "How romantic." Lee said. Vicky on the other hand had picked up on Sara's small slip of the tongue, "What did you mean by '_Ian's first time_'?"

Sara winced and tired to cover it up by saying, "I meant our first time."

Vicky shook her head, "Uh ah, you said **Ian's** first time. Spill Pezzini."

Sara turned to Lee for help, but found none from the pregnant woman. "Oh no, I'm dying to hear this."

Seeing the look in both women's eyes, Sara knew no matter how much she denies it, they will never give up badgering her. She mumbled a small apology under her breath, 'sorry baby,' and started to explain.

"Aw, that's so beautiful." Lee, who had started to tear, blew her nose into the napkin. "Can you imagine a man waiting and saving himself for **the** woman. It's just so romantic." She blew her nose again.

Vicky on the other hand stared starry eyed into space, "Does he have a twin brother?"

Sara smiled, pleased over her friends reactions, "Sorry Vicky there is only one Ian Nottingham and he's all mine. By the way I'm going to tell SEX you said that." Vicky stuck out her tongue.

"So," Lee started soon after calming herself down, "When will you and Ian have you're special night?"

"Good question Lee, I'm curious myself." Vicky added bouncingly.

"When are you never curious, Po?" Sara snickered. "Well if you must know, I was planning on seducing him tonight."

"Oh," Vicky grinned wickedly. "Hm, besides the fact that you're horny, why tonight, Pez?"

Sara just shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought it felt right." She wasn't going to tell them that exactly one year ago she had laid eyes and gun on Ian Nottingham at the Midtown Museum. An odd anniversary to celebrate.

Lee narrowed her eyes on Sara, "But…"

"But," Sara sighed, "He's with Daddy dearest on a business trip. We spoke earlier this morning and well it looks like he won't be coming back until the end of the week."

"That sucks, Pez."

She shook her head. "Tell me about it, I'm so pissed off."

Sara was convinced that Irons was purposely having business outside of the domestic U.S. Anything to keep Ian and her apart. It was just like the man to be a vindictive asshole.

"Come on Sara, you don't really believe that do you?"

"Yeah, Pez, why would he do that to you and Ian any way?"

Sara began to blush remembering the one night Irons had walked in on them.

After a tiring liaison with Georgette, the frisky dominatrix from Sweden, Irons was looking forward to a nice relaxing moment in the great room with a glass of brandy in one hand and a book cradled against his lap. Yes, he needed to relax especially after his rough night with Georgette. A small smirk spread across his lips as he remembered. He was jarred from his thoughts. 'What was that sound?'

The double doors to the great room were slightly ajar. Irons slowed his steps as he neared closer. There it was again, that distinctive sound coming from the room. He knew all too well the sounds of a woman moaning in satisfaction. Hadn't Georgette sounded the same while they were together? Well, actually Georgette was much, much louder but Irons knew a woman's moans when he hears one.

He tired peering through the narrow crack, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. Sure, he could go in, but his curiosity was getting the best of him tonight. If he went in bursting through the door, who knows what he'll miss. No, he'll just give them a few more minutes then he'll walk in.

"Oh God, Ian that feels so good, baby."

Irons mouth dropped, 'Ian? Baby?' Irons continued to listen. 'Just what the hell was going on?'

"You like that?" Ian asked his voice rather husky and slightly breathless.

"Mmhmm..." the woman moaned her answer.

Hoping not to make any noise, Irons began to push at the door. It made no sound as it moved another inch, giving Irons a better view then what he had before. However, he still could not make out much. The room was dark and the only lights were coming from the fireplace and the few-lit candles placed around the room. Yet, that did not stop him from recognizing the shadowed figure on the couch, his dark mane cascading around his face, and arms outstretched. 'What is he doing?'

The answer came in a breathless plea, "Oh baby, harder. Harder!" 'Oh God,' Irons thought, 'This can't be happening.' The pieces were coming together. Apparently, Ian had found himself a female companion to keep him entertained during the night. And now they were there on his leather couch, doing God knows what!

"God, you're body fells so tight." Ian replied as he moved faster.

"Move over a little," she begged. Ian shifted his body slightly to the right and continued...with what ever he was doing.

"Yes! Right there, Ian. Oh God don't stop. That's the spot baby. It feels so good."

Irons couldn't take it any more. This could not be happening. This was his son. His boy! And to see, to catch his son in the midst of some carnal act was...was...eww! No! He needed to stop this now.

"IAN!" Irons bellowed from the doorway. Surprised at how his voice had just…squeaked.

"Father!" Ian's head shoot up. The look in his eyes resembled that of a deer caught in the headlights of an up coming car. "I thought you'd be out the rest of the evening."

"Well you thought wrong, my boy. Ian just what do you think you are …doing?" Irons demanded as he waved his hand towards the couch.

Ian looked down towards his female companion, who had yet to be identified, then back up to Irons. "This is not what it looks like, father."

Irons placed his hands on his hips, "Is that so Ian? Would you care to explain?"

"Yes, sir. You see I was just..."

"Oh I know exactly what you were doing Ian!" Irons said, cutting off Ian's explanation. "Have I not taught you anything Ian? Virginity is invulnerability." He stared walking towards the couch, "How could you throw it away by giving yourself to a worthless whor…who…you!"

Irons stopped in his tracks, this can't be happening. Impossible, his eyes were deceiving him.

"Damn it, Irons. Do you mind?"

"But…you…he…how…what?" For once in his life the mighty Kenneth Irons was lost for words. And there was that darn squeak again. His eyes darted between Sara and Ian.

Sara laid face down, fully clothed on the couch, Ian, also fully clothed, straddling over her hips. "Ian was giving me the best massage, and you just had to come in here and ruin it for me."

"Massage? But you and he," Irons started making lewd hand movements. "He was and you were moaning….."

"Argh, would you get your mind out of the gutter, Irons."

Other patrons of the diner looked over their shoulders to the table situated in the corner booth. Loud, boisterous laughter filled the air. "Oh my God, Pez. You've got to be kidding me." Vicky managed to say between chuckles. Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Now, can you see my way of thinking?"

After a few minutes, Lee was the first out of the two to regain some composure. "Honestly, Sara do you think he would stoop that low?"

"Of course, Lee. The man wanted me for himself. So, I'm pretty sure he's pretty ticked off that his only son got me instead."

"He can't be that petty, Pez."

Sara stared at Vicky, her brow raised in defiance, "believe me he can."


End file.
